A Place In My Heart
by Kat097
Summary: AU ErikChristine. She found her way to his home whilst running from unknown men. Her fiance is dead and now she must adjust to life in a strange place. But now she has Erik to help her, even when the past comes back to haunt her in terrifying ways.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. As usual.

This is a little weird. I actually wrote this story months ago, and it's already completed. But I was never going to post it. I have a folder full of stories that I write, decide aren't good enough and throw away. But I just kept coming back to this one until it ended up finished. So I thought I'd post it and see what people thought. It was started long before **_Cold, Cold Heart_**, my first real Phantom story and finished not too long ago.

And this best thing about this story? I don't care if you don't like it! I'm not even sure if _I_ like it, I don't know if it's a particularly good plot, or if I could have done things better, or whatever. But it's here for you to read it you want to. So here's the first chapter, I'll probably post the second one tomorrow.

**A Place In My Heart**

**Chapter One**

She ran.

She had been running for some time. And they were getting closer.

She stumbled and fell. Her hands scraped along the ground, blood welling to the surface. She clambered up and continued to run through the woods. Shouts followed her and she prayed to God to help her escape them.

She glanced over her shoulder. They were gaining on her. With a cry she burst forward, running as hard as she could. Her legs ached and screamed for rest, which she would not grant them.

"Get her!"

"Don't let her get away!"

A narrow path appeared and she darted for it. Paths led somewhere; maybe she could find a town and get help. But after a few minutes of running she met with gates. She shook the bars.

"Please, let me in! Help me!" she cried desperately. A shout. She turned and saw four men running at her. She ran along to the wall. There was a tree next to it. She climbed up, her leg catching on a branch and jumped onto the wall. She tripped and fell, landing on the other side.

"She's gone in!"

"Leave her. Not going in that place. Bloody haunted!"

"What if she talks?"

"She's as good as dead in that place. Leave her. Quick, before someone sees us."

She tried to open her eyes. A castle stood ahead of her. She moaned in pain and rolled onto her back. Her vision was swimming. She tried to see, but all she saw was the night sky. And something to her left. She turned her head slightly and saw a dark figure, carrying a flaming torch. She tried to speak but found she couldn't. Her vision swirled into blackness as the flame came closer. And all she could see was a white mask in the darkness.

* * *

Her name was Christine Daae. And, she noted wryly, her head hurt. She opened her eyes and found that the light was blinding. She hastily closed them again.

"She's waking up!"

A girl's voice. Young and excitable. Christine tried opening her eyes again but the light was still too much.

"Bright… too bright." She managed to whisper.

"Meg, close the curtains." Said a woman's voice. Christine felt a cool hand press against her face.

"Try to open your eyes again," said the woman. Christine obeyed, opening her eyes a crack. Her vision was hazy. She blinked a couple of times and found her vision clearing. A stern looking woman was looking down at her, sat on the edge of the bed. A pretty blonde girl stood beside her, looking excited.

"What is your name?" the woman asked. Christine licked her dry lips.

"Christine… Christine Daae. What happened? Where am I?" she asked, trying to sit up. The woman pushed her back down.

"Stay lying. You're weak. You were being chased in the woods and somehow found your way into the grounds of the castle. That is where you are now."

"The haunted castle?" Christine asked and the girl, Meg, laughed.

"Haunted? How ridiculous! Of course it's not haunted!"

"Hush, Meg. Do you remember anything?"

"Yes… I climbed a tree and jumped onto the wall. I fell… and there was someone with a torch… and… and a mask…"

The woman and Meg exchanged a glance.

"Well, you hit your head. And you've got a rather unpleasant gash on your leg. But both will heal."

"Who are you?" Christine asked, confused. Meg giggled and the woman cast her an irritated look.

"I am Madame Giry and this is my daughter, Meg Giry. The master of this castle heard the men approaching and went out to drive them away. That was when he found you. Luckily for you, he took pity and brought you here. You should be grateful. He is not, by nature, a merciful man."

Christine blinked. This was all a lot to take in within the space of three minutes. She rubbed her eyes and Madame Giry stood.

"The master will want to see you. I'll tell him you're awake. Meg will stay here in case you need anything." She left and Christine sat up. Meg smiled brightly at her.

"Would you like some water?"

"Yes… please."

"Are you alright?"

"Fine. Just a little… bewildered." Christine replied.

"Don't worry, you're safe here."

Christine nodded and absently touched her left hand. She looked down quickly and her eyes widened.

"My ring!"

"It's over there, with your other things." Meg said, nodding towards a table as she passed Christine a glass of water. Christine didn't drink.

"Please, I have to have my ring!"

"Alright. Don't panic." Meg said anxiously, going to the table. She picked up the diamond ring and handed it to Christine. She held it to her chest in relief before slipping it onto the ring finger of her left hand. Meg asked cautiously,

"Are you… married?"

Christine closed her eyes, tears threatening. But before she could reply, the door opened and Madame Giry returned with a man. Christine tried to stand but Madame Giry shook her head.

"Your leg is too bad." Christine glanced over at the man. He was tall and handsome, with black hair, which was slicked down. His eyes were an amazing shade of turquoise. But what she noticed instantly was the white mask covering half of his face. He looked down at her with no expression on his face. Madame Giry said,

"Her name is Christine Daae."

"How old are you?" he asked quietly.

"Nineteen." She replied, just as quietly.

"Why were you on my land?" He demanded. Christine swallowed.

"I was being chased. I climbed the tree to try and escape them. I fell off the wall."

He considered her for a moment. Madame Giry and Meg waited in silence. His eyes darted across her face and she looked back, bewildered.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"I… I lived in Nice."

"Lived?" he enquired. She swallowed hard, feeling tears once more.

"I have no home. Not anymore."

His eyes fell on the ring she had just placed on her finger.

"You are married?"

"I was engaged. My… he is dead." She managed to say before her throat closed and she had to squeeze her eyes shut to stop the tears. Meg gasped and was instantly shushed by her mother.

"His name?" the man said, no compassion in his voice.

"Raoul… Raoul de Chagny." Christine stammered.

"I am not familiar with it. And that is beside the point. You will leave as soon as you are able." He turned away and Christine cried,

"Where am I to go?"

"That is not my concern."

He left and Madame Giry glanced at Christine.

"Give me a moment. I will try to convince him to let you stay."

Christine couldn't hold the tears back any longer and started to sob, covering her mouth to try and stop them as Madame Giry disappeared after him. Meg impulsively hugged her.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry." Christine couldn't stop. It took her several minutes to regain her composure. She took a deep breath and said quietly,

"Who is he? What is his name?"

"Erik Dumas. He is not a bad man. He just isn't used to company."

"How many people live here?" Christine asked.

"Just the three of us. And you, now. Occasionally Nadir visits. He's Monsieur Dumas' only friend. And my mother is also rather fond of him." She smiled meaningfully. Christine understood but didn't comment.

She glanced down at her right leg and pulled back the skirt to examine the wound. It was a deep slash. She couldn't remember how it had happened. The skin was ragged and torn and it was swollen and red. She reached to touch it but Meg slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch it. Mother will clean it properly when she comes back." She ordered. And then she smiled.

"I'm actually rather glad you're here. I get so bored by myself. Mother is good company, but sometimes I wish I had someone my own age to talk to. And now I do!"

Christine couldn't help but give a weak smile at the cheerful girl. Meg smiled back and they looked over at the door as Madame Giry entered.

"What did he say, Mother?"

"She may stay. As long as she earns her keep, as we do."

"Oh, that's easy enough. A little cleaning and cooking, she'll manage." Meg said dismissively. Madame Giry glanced at Christine.

"I doubt Miss Daae has come from a background where she has had to cook and clean before. Am I correct?"

"You are, Madame." Christine admitted. Meg waved a hand carelessly.

"It's easy. And it'll be even easier now that there's three of us."

"Meg, do stop your incessant chattering. Go and fetch some fresh bandages and lotion." Madame Giry snapped. Meg scurried off as her mother sat on the bed beside Christine's leg. She took a bowl of water and a cloth and dabbed at the wind. Christine sucked the air through her teeth in pain.

"There are only a few rules that you need to follow, while you are here." Madame Giry said, soaking the cloth again. Christine nodded to show that she was listening.

"First of all, you are not to enter the East Wing. That is Monsieur Dumas' private wing and he is not a forgiving man. Second, you will not leave the grounds without informing someone first. Third, you will not touch any of the pictures or objects in the castle unless they are being cleaned. They are all extremely old and valuable. The next and last rule is extremely important."

She paused and looked up at Christine.

"You must never enquire about Monsieur Dumas past, or mention his mask. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Madame Giry." Christine replied quietly. The woman turned back to the wound and Meg returned, clutching a bottle of lotion and a roll of bandages.

"This is going to sting." Madame Giry warned and rubbed the lotion into the gash. Christine cried aloud and squeezed the handful of blanket she had seized in her agony.

Once the wound was wrapped, Madame Giry stood and washed her hands.

"There are plenty of dresses in the wardrobe. Feel free to use anything in this room. Meg and I both have rooms on this corridor. When your leg is healed I have no doubt that Meg will delight in giving you a tour. But for now, I suggest you get some rest."

She and Meg left. Meg paused to smile back at Christine before closing the door. She sank back into the pillows. She looked down at the ring on her left hand and closed her eyes.

"Raoul…" she whispered.

* * *

Erik Dumas was not happy. He paced the music room, his hands behind his back. That girl… she should not stay here. Damn that Giry woman. Why had he allowed himself to be swayed? There was no particular reason why she should not stay. He just didn't want her to. And he knew what Nadir would say on his next visit. That he was getting soft.

The girl would be no problem. From what he saw of her, she was a weak little thing, mourning her dead fiancé. She would fade into the background of this castle easily enough. He put her out of his mind and sat down to play the piano.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, I lied. Part two is ehre a day early for the simple reason that within ten minutes of putting the first chapter up, two people reviewed, one of whom had sacrificed reading the new Harry Potter book to read my stuff. So I thought they deserved something a little more substantial than four pages of scribble. Enjoy!  
**

**A Place In My Heart**

**Chapter Two**

It was a week later when Madame Giry decided that her leg was well enough to try walking on. Christine was frankly relieved. She hated lying around and was bored out of her mind. She changed into a plain green dress and tied back her dark curls. Meg came in and helped her up, finding her a pair of shoes.

"How do you feel?"

"Wobbly." Christine smiled. Meg laughed and took her arm, helping her along.

The castle was incredible. Christine was astounded at the sight, staring around her. Meg pointed out rooms to her, and she almost instantly forgot which room was which. Madame Giry caught sight of them and said,

"Why don't you take Christine outside, Meg? She could use some sunlight and fresh air."

Meg obliged and guided Christine along a corridor. She opened the door and said,

"These are the gardens." Christine's jaw dropped.

"They're _beautiful_!"

"Aren't they? I'll show you my favourite one, the Rose Gardens." She took her arm and led her along a narrow path. Around a hedge and through a stone arch into a large garden. Christine gazed around at the hundreds of roses. They were in every colour, red, yellow, pink, white, orange and even black. She took a step forward by herself, staring at the colours.

"They're amazing…"

"I know. Monsieur Dumas walks the gardens occasionally, but I'm out here most. I keep them tidy, but it's really not hard. They seem to take care of themselves most of the time." Meg commented. She sat on a bench as Christine bent to smell a rose. The sweet fragrance was gorgeous.

But as she was admiring the roses, she heard something and her head jerked up. Soft, sweet piano music drifted from the house. Christine stared up at the open window.

"That's beautiful… what is it?"

"Monsieur Dumas. He's a very talented musician. You'll probably hear more of his music. He won't _let_ you hear it, but you can hear it anyway." Meg said simply. Christine closed her eyes, taking in the wonderful sound. She didn't recognise the song but she felt intoxicated nonetheless.

After a few moments Meg grew bored and said,

"Come on. Are you hungry? Let's go to the kitchen, I'll make us something to eat."

* * *

A few weeks passed. Christine quickly settled into life at the castle. She learned how to cook and found cleaning easy enough. She found a good friend in Meg and Madame Giry soon grew fond of her. She didn't see Erik Dumas very often, occasionally catching sight of him as he passed through a corridor. Every now and again she would catch a strain of beautiful music and she always stopped what she was doing to listen. But other than that, there was no sign that he lived in the castle. 

One morning, as she was eating breakfast with Meg, Madame Giry entered and said,

"Meg, I want you to clean Nadir's guestroom. He will be joining us next week."

"Really? Wonderful! You'll like Nadir, Christine, he's so lovely."

"Meg!" Madame Giry snapped. Meg smiled and left. Madame Giry glanced at Christine.

"Could you please clean the third floor corridor? It needs scrubbing."

"Of course, Madame." Christine said, rising.

The corridor was a long one and would take her most of the morning, but Christine didn't mind. She knelt with her scrubbing brush and started work, her mind wandering to how much life had changed during her time at the castle.

Music played quietly down the corridor to her and she paused to listen, before carrying on with her work. She knew this song. It was called _Think Of Me_. Under her breath, Christine began to sing along to the music.

* * *

Erik played the piano absently. He wasn't paying attention to what he was doing but he carried on anyway. Until he heard something, his keen hearing picking up a sound. Someone was… singing. 

He stopped playing and went to the door. He opened it quietly but saw no one. Entranced by the sound, he walked silently along a corridor until he opened a door and saw the girl, Christine kneeling as she scrubbed the floor. It was her singing, in that pure sweet voice.

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen _

_Don't think about the way things might have been_

She didn't notice him. Erik clutched the doorframe, wonder filling him. The more he heard of her voice, the more he longed to keep listening.

Christine dipped the brush in the warm, soapy water as she sang lightly. She didn't realise that she was now singing quite loudly. She carried on, scrubbing at a particularly stubborn spot on the floor.

Think of me 

_Think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned_

_Imagine me_

_Trying too hard to put you_

From my mind 

The spot came off and she turned to wet her brush again.

Recall those days 

_Look back on all those times_

_Think of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day when_

_I won't think of you_

This was where the music should swell into a beautiful crescendo. But there was no music playing, she realised. She sighed and picked up the bucket to move down the hall. But as she stood with the bucket, Erik Dumas appeared from the shadows, startling her. She jumped, gasped and dropped the bucket. The water splashed everywhere and Christine cried aloud.

"I'm so sorry!"

She bent and tore off her apron quickly, soaking up the water with it. Erik Dumas merely stared down at her.

"I am so sorry, Monsieur Dumas. I was startled and…" Her voice faded away as he stared at her.

"Stand up." He told her. She did so uncertainly. He looked her up and down and then said,

"Who taught you to sing?"

"Taught…. No one. No one taught me. My father was a violinist though. I learned music from him, but no one taught me to sing." She replied carefully. He continued to stare at her, a peculiar look on his face. Christine felt rather uncomfortable and looked back warily.

He was about to speak when Meg called out,

"Christine? Where are you?" Erik turned away abruptly, slamming the door behind him. Meg appeared at the end of the corridor, fast enough to see his back. She walked down the corridor to Christine and asked curiously,

"What was that about?"

"I… I don't know." Christine said, still holding the sopping wet apron in her arms. She tossed it into the bucket and said,

"I'm finished here."

* * *

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. It had been a week since he had heard her sing, and Erik always found his thoughts wandering to her. Her beautiful face, her pretty smile, her dark hair… her _voice_. She walked the gardens with Little Giry, arm in arm with the pretty blonde. Erik looked out of the window at the happy girls. 

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." He said gruffly. Madame Giry came in and said,

"Dinner is ready."

"I'm not hungry." He growled, not turning to face her. This was a lie. He was hungry, but not for food. He hungered for _her_. Marie hesitated and then said,

"Monsieur, you missed lunch."

"I wasn't hungry." He said.

She moved over to the window and looked down. Erik turned away abruptly. Madame Giry glanced at him sharply.

"Monsieur, do not tell me that you were just looking at Christine."

"There are no laws to forbid a man from looking." Erik commented. Madame Giry sighed deeply.

"Monsieur, she has lost her fiancé. She is so young and, above all things, innocent."

"Do not fear for Miss Daae's safety, Madame Giry. She is safe. I have no intention of doing anything other than look." Erik said calmly, still not facing her. Madame Giry eyed the back of his head.

"I hope not, Monsieur."

And she left the room. Erik hesitated and then went back to the window. His eyes settled on Christine. She was standing by a rose bush, her fingers running over the velvety petals. She turned to talk with Meg and they both laughed.

Erik retreated to the shadows.

* * *

Nadir arrived two days later. Christine was in the entrance hall when the door swung open and a dark skinned man in strange clothes entered. He caught sight of her and froze. She also stood still, staring at him. 

"I don't believe we've met." He said, offering his hand. Christine shook it. He spoke in a strange accent, one that she couldn't place.

"I'm… my name is Christine. Oh, you must be Nadir!"

"That I am." He said with an amused smile. "You are new to the castle?"

"I have been here a few weeks. Monsieur Dumas was kind enough to take me in."

"Really?" Nadir said, clearly amused.

A noise caught Christine's attention and a small dog bounded in. She smiled and bent down. The dog scurried over to her, sniffed her hand and then pushed his head against her hands. She laughed and stroked him.

"How lovely! What is he called?"

"He is called Chima." Nadir said.

"He's gorgeous." Christine laughed as the dog rubbed his face against her legs through the fabric of her dress. Nadir smiled and whistled. The dog ran to his side and sat patiently.

"How did a girl like you end up here?" he asked curiously. Christine shrugged.

"I was running from danger in the woods and injured myself. Monsieur Dumas found me and brought me here."

"Really? He must have changed since my last visit." Nadir said, entertained by the thought. Christine shrugged again.

"I couldn't say. I have not seen enough of him to pass comment." She said quietly.

There was the sound of a slamming door and Erik appeared on the stairs. He caught sight of Nadir and stopped.

"When did you get here?"

"About two minutes ago. We were just getting to know one another." Nadir said, gesturing at an uncomfortable Christine. She avoided Erik's gaze and mumbled, "Excuse me," before disappearing through a doorway. Chima followed her.

Nadir looked up at Erik and smirked.

"Charming girl. Getting soft, aren't you? Not so long ago you would have sent her on her way."

"It's that Giry woman's influence. You would know." Nadir didn't seem abashed and simply smiled.

"I would indeed, Erik."

Christine went to the kitchen, where Madame Giry and Meg were preparing dinner. They glanced over and caught sight of Chima who barked happily.

"Chima! Nadir is here?" Meg said.

"Yes, he's in the entrance hall with Monsieur Dumas." Christine replied. Meg cried out and darted for the door. Madame Giry smiled and followed. Christine hesitated and then went up after them.

Nadir and Erik were talking quietly when Meg burst through the door. She threw herself at the Persian who laughed and swung her around.

"Meg! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Nadir! Oh, it's so good to see you!" Meg said happily, hugging him. Madame Giry emerged and Nadir smiled at her, his eyes lighting up.

"Marie."

"Nadir. You had a good journey?" She asked warmly.

"I am better for its ending." He smiled. Madame Giry returned the smile. Chima burst past and jumped at Erik, who absently patted the dog's head. Christine appeared in the doorway to the kitchen and Nadir smiled.

"Ah, my new acquaintance. Come, all of you. I have, of course, brought gifts. I fear for my safety if I didn't. Meg can be quite a little viper."

"Nadir!" Meg said, not in the slightest bit abashed. Nadir simply laughed and led them to the drawing room. Christine hesitated but Erik turned in the doorway to the drawing room.

"Don't dawdle. Come along." He said impatiently. Christine hurried in and Erik felt his heart jump as he caught a waft of her fragrance as she passed. Cursing himself under his breath, he followed her in.

Nadir had opened a large box and was searching through it. Christine stood by the window, as Meg and her mother settled on the sofa. Nadir sat in an armchair, leaving Erik to lean on the doorframe.

"Now… for my little Meg, I have this." He said, taking out a small, carved box. She took it in delight and opened it. Light, tinkling music began to play and she smiled.

"Nadir, it's lovely!" she gasped, hugging him again.

Nadir grinned and dug in the box again. Christine glanced over at Erik. He was watching them with a half-bored, half-amused expression. He caught her eye and she gave an awkward smile before turning back to watch.

Nadir handed Madame Giry a small, wrapped package. She opened it calmly and smiled. A necklace, threaded with turquoise gems lay in her lap.

"It's beautiful, Nadir. Thank you." She said quietly. Nadir offered her a little smile and Christine couldn't help but smile slightly. She looked out of the window at the sunlit grounds, wondering if she and Raoul could ever have had that. It didn't seem likely. Their relationship had been so simple and sweet. They were both so young. They probably didn't appreciate what they had, until it had been tore from them.

"Erik, I've got something for you in here." Nadir said, digging in the box. Erik sighed.

"You delight in this, don't you Nadir?"

"Of course. Ah, here it is!" He passed him a flat package. Erik opened it and arched an eyebrow at the painting.

"_A view of Persia_. How very _you_, Nadir." He commented dryly.

"I thought you'd appreciate it." Nadir beamed. Erik couldn't help but give a little smile. Christine smiled, biting her lip as Meg giggled. Her mother quickly hushed her. Nadir glanced over at Christine,

"And, for you, Christine-"

"Oh, don't. I hardly know you well enough." Christine objected, flushing. But Nadir waved her objections away with a careless hand.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm sure I have something in here, somewhere."

He searched around and then gave a triumphant "_ha_!" before pulling out a book.

"You enjoy reading?"

"Yes, I love it." Christine said. Nadir smiled.

"I thought you might. Here. A book of fairytales. You'll enjoy it, it's very well written." Christine accepted the gift with a smile, looking at the pale cover.

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome. Now, let's hear what you've all been up to since my last visit."

Chima barked impatiently and Nadir cast him a glance.

"I'll take him outside."

"No, let me. You should all catch up." Christine said, hurrying to the door. She clicked her fingers and Chima bounded to her. She stepped past Erik, the dog hurrying after her. Erik, almost unconsciously, wandered to the window as Meg started to chatter with Nadir. Madame Giry noticed, of course. But Erik didn't know that. All his senses were honed on the girl who was walking outside.

* * *

Christine sat on a bench, watching Chima scurry about. She smiled at his antics and then looked down at the book in her hands. She opened the cover and started to read the first page. The words wrapped themselves around her and she read on, turning the pages. Absently she flicked through the book. An illustration caught her eye and she paused to look at it. 

A beautiful woman stood by a lake, beams of moonlight shining down on her, illuminating specks in the air. The woman's face was serene and peaceful. And, to the left of the picture, a figure stood in darkness. It was male, but the face was covered in shadows. Christine gazed at the picture, entranced by it's delicate beauty. Until Chima barked and she glanced up. She smiled and whistled lightly. He scampered over to her and she stood.

"Come on. Let's go back inside."

* * *

Nadir and Erik were alone in the drawing room. Nadir glanced over at his old friend and then went to the window to see what had captured his interest. He saw the girl, Christine, walking back to the house. 

"I thought so." He said. Erik glanced at him irritably.

"What?" He snapped.

"Come on Erik. I'm not stupid."

"You've had me fooled for a great many years." He said icily.

"You have feelings for her."

"Nadir, I barely know her. Don't be so ridiculous." Erik said crossly. Nadir raised his eyebrows.

"Erik, I have known you for years. You don't need to hide things from me. More to the point, you _can't_ hide things from me."

Erik couldn't reply. Christine had paused by a rose bush to pick one of the white roses. She smelt it, smiled and then walked back to the house. Erik leant against the wall by the window, staring down at her, his hand twisting a clump of his hair in his anxiety.

"Nadir…"

"Yes?"

"I heard her sing." He said, almost inaudibly.

"Is she good?" Nadir asked. Erik moaned.

"She's _perfect_. God, I'm a fool. She's little more than a child, she's just lost her fiancé and… well look at her! She's beautiful, Nadir!"

"You love her."

It wasn't a question but a statement of facts. Erik gazed down at the girl and then closed his eyes.

"I swore that I wouldn't do this again."

"Erik, you don't choose to fall in love." Nadir pointed out, "It just happens."

"And what do you suggest I do? Seek her out, declare my love, and hope she'll be able to feel the same way? And then, when she sees under the mask, she'll be so disgusted she'll run as… as _she_ did?"

"History doesn't always repeat itself, you know. And from what I can gather, you've barely said two words to her since she arrived."

"Because I can't find anything to say to her." Erik said quietly. He groaned and turned to Nadir.

"What do you suggest I do?"

"It's your choice, I'm afraid. But, if you do think that this is love, I suggest that you try and find out more about her. And that doesn't mean sneaking around the castle, following her. You _talk_ to her. Get to know her. Find out what she likes, what she doesn't like."

Erik stared at him as though he has just made the entire speech in Dutch. Which wouldn't make a difference since Erik happened to be fluent in Dutch. But you get my meaning. Nadir sighed,

"For god's sake man! Does she go to the gardens often?"

"Everyday."

"Then next time she's out there, go and talk to her! Ask her how she finds the castle, start a conversation! I know this will be hard for you, being a complete recluse, but give it a shot." Nadir said, exasperatedly. Erik eyed him.

"Remind me why I let you come here."

"Because I'm the only person besides Marie who will talk to you straight. And, by the way, you've put on weight."

Erik was rather tempted to throw something heavy at his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Place In My Heart**

**Chapter Three**

Christine was sat in the garden the next day, watching Chima scamper about. Meg was cooking and Marie and Nadir had gone for a walk. Christine smiled at the dog's antics and fiddled with the ring that lay around her neck on a chain.

How could she feel so happy when Raoul was gone? When he had died she'd thought that she would never be happy again. But here she was, perfectly content to simply sit in the sunshine and smile.

"What do you think, Chima? Is it time to say goodbye?" she asked the hound who cocked his head at her and started to sniff a blade of grass. Christine smiled and examined the elaborate diamond ring.

"Or is it too soon? Raoul has only been dead for a few months… is it too soon to say goodbye? Or has it been too long? I wouldn't know, Chima. I've never lost anyone before. Well, I suppose I lost my parents, but they died when I was just a baby, so it's not as if I can remember them."

Chima was sat, listening intently, ears pricked. Christine suspected he was listening to something else but continued to talk to him.

"So you see, I don't know if it's appropriate for me to stop wearing the ring. I feel as if I should still be mourning but… I don't know. What do you think?"

Chima simply licked his paw, chewing at a thorn stuck in the pads. Christine smiled and said,

"Well, what do you know? You're a dog."

"Dogs sometimes know more than we think they do." Christine jumped and looked around. Erik was stood a little way off. She flushed.

"You were… listening?"

"I was. My apologies."

"No, it's fine. I was just wondering out loud and asking some advice. Not that he's much help, are you Chima?" The dog looked up as his name was said and then continued to worry the thorn. Christine bent down and plucked the thorn from the pad. Chima licked the paw and then trotted away, tail wagging cheerfully.

She looked over at Erik and then stood quickly.

"I'm sorry. Did you need something?"

"No. A little conversation perhaps."

"Oh! Well…" She gestured at the bench. Erik sat awkwardly, keeping his distance. His eyes fell on the ring that Christine was still fiddling with.

"You miss him?"

"Yes. But not as much as I used to. That's why I'm confused. We were to be married. To spend the rest of our lives loving each other. And yet… looking back, I'm not sure how it would have worked. But… I don't know if I could have lived my whole life like that. But I did love Raoul. I still do"

Erik was liking the sound of this Raoul character less and less.

"You knew each other long?"

"Our whole lives. We grew up together." Christine said softly. She laughed, "He used to call me Little Lotte, after a story we used to read. I can't remember who wrote it, but we loved it."

She smiled and began to recite.

"Little Lotte let her mind wander. Little Lotte thought, am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or shoes?" Erik smirked slightly.

"And which was she fonder of?" He asked. Christine smiled, looking at him sideways.

"No. What I love best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed. And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head." She started to sing softly, "_And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head_…"

"Angel of Music?" Erik wondered. Christine laughed.

"It's just a children's story. That if you were good and sweet and kind, and if you prayed hard enough, you would be sent an Angel of Music, who would help you to sing. Raoul always used to say that I never needed one. But I used to pray. Every night, before I went to sleep, I would pray for my Angel of Music." She lapsed into thoughtful silence. Erik asked quietly,

"Did he come? Your Angel of Music?"

Christine sighed.

"No. No, he never did. I suppose I wasn't good enough. Or maybe it was because I stopped praying."

"When did you stop praying?"

"I'm not sure. I think it was after Raoul died. When I was…" she cut off abruptly. Erik looked at her and she shook her head.

Erik considered her.

"Why were you being chased by those men?" she shook her head again and said,

"I don't… I'd rather not speak of it. Not yet."

"If that's what you want."

"It is."

They fell into silence. And then Erik said,

"Maybe you should pray again."

"It's only a children's story, Monsieur Dumas. And I'm not a child anymore." Christine replied sadly. Erik looked at her thoughtfully.

"I am not a religious man, Miss Daae. However, I have read the bible. And from what I understand, doesn't God love all of humankind equally?"

"Well… yes, I suppose so."

"Your prayers are just as valuable as the next persons. If you pray, maybe he will listen."

Christine smiled slightly and looked at him.

"Very well. But you have to pray as well. Otherwise I'll feel silly."

"Why would God listen to my prayers?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Christine asked. "You just said he loves all of humankind equally."

"I am not… I am different from others." Erik said quietly. Christine looked at him.

"And does that make you less valuable?"

"I don't… I…" Erik found himself flustered. Christine smiled slightly.

"If you pray, I'll pray too. Maybe if we're both praying, God will pay attention. If he hears one of us, maybe he'll hear the other and we'll both get what we want. Does that seem fair?"

Erik stared at her. This sweet, innocent girl had completely befuddled him. She waited patiently for his answer. Eventually he nodded.

"Very well. I shall pray also."

"Good. Maybe I will get my Angel after all. What will you pray for?" She asked. Erik lifted his eyebrow.

"Maybe I'll pray for an Angel."

"We could both have one." She agreed lightly.

Erik watched her. She was staring up at the blue sky, lost in her own thoughts. He took a deep breath.

"Miss Daae-" He was interrupted by frantic barks. Christine looked around.

"Chima? Where is he?"

The barks were coming from a grove of trees leading into a forest behind the castle. Christine started to run towards the noise, Erik by her side.

They found Chima standing on a stone in the middle of a deep stream. A tree lay across the stream, making an unsteady bridge. Chima must have jumped onto the stone and not been able to get back up again. Erik groaned.

"Stupid animal."

"I'll get him." Christine said.

"No, I will."

"No offence intended, Monsieur Dumas, but you're considerably heavier than I am. I'm less likely to knock the bridge." Christine pointed out. Erik couldn't argue with her logic and looked away as she pulled off her stockings and shoes. She tied the ends of the dress, so it hung by her knees and started to walk gracefully along the log. It wobbled and she held out her arms to steady herself.

"Don't fall in." Erik warned. She smiled.

"I won't, don't worry."

She got halfway across and knelt. Chima whimpered and she stretched out her arms.

"Come on, Chima. Come on boy." Just then, the log rolled over, sending her head first into the water. Erik started forward and shouted,

"Christine!"

Then he tripped over a tree root and splashed ungracefully into the stream. They both surfaced. Christine's eyes were wide with shock.

"It's _freezing_!" She gasped.

"Are you hurt?" Erik demanded. She shook her head.

"No." And then she started to laugh, wiping unruly locks of hair out of her face. Erik stared at her, up to her chest in cold water, giggling hysterically.

"I'm sorry… I just feel so silly!"

"You're not the one who tripped over his own feet." Erik pointed out with a tiny smile. Christine laughed and then smiled at him.

"You were worried about me."

"What? I…"

"You shouted my name, ran forward and fell in." Christine smiled. Erik mouthed wordlessly. Christine turned to Chima and plucked him from the stone.

"We'd better go back. We'll catch colds if we stand here." She said and they began to wade to the shore.

* * *

Nadir, Marie and Meg were in the garden, looking around.

"They were here just a few moments ago." Meg said, confused. Then Nadir pointed towards the woods where two sopping wet figures had appeared. Christine held Chima in her arms, Erik's jacket wrapped around her shoulders. He was now clad in a soaking white shirt and black trousers. Both carried their shoes.

"My god, I leave you alone for ten minutes…" Marie snorted at them. Christine smiled helplessly.

"Chima got stuck on a rock in the stream. I went to fetch him and the log gave way. And Monsieur Dumas came to help me and tripped into the stream."

Nadir and Meg started to laugh. Even Marie gave a smile. Erik glowered at them.

"Whilst I'm sure my current state is extremely amusing to you all, may I point out that we are both soaked through and likely to fall ill if we stand here without changing?"

"Yes, of course. I'll take Chima. Go and change." Marie said, taking the wet dog. He shook himself, splattering Christine and Erik even more.

Christine laughed and then turned to Erik. She slipped his jacket off and handed it to him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Go and change, before you fall ill." He said quietly. She smiled and went indoors. Erik stared after her and then noticed the looks of Marie, Meg and Nadir.

"What?"

"Nothing." They all said in unison. Erik growled at them before storming past into the house.

* * *

Christine patted her hair dry with a towel, her mind fixed on one thing. Erik Dumas. What was wrong with her? Of course, he was a nice enough person, a little eccentric maybe. But he wasn't Raoul.

So why did she feel this way?

"You're a little idiot." She told her reflection sharply. She brushed out her damp hair and let it hang loose. Then she put her shoes back on and went downstairs to help make dinner.

* * *

To her surprise, Erik joined them for dinner that night. The day before Nadir had been resting and Erik had remained in his study. But now all five of them were seated at the table in the dining room. Christine wondered if it had been Erik's idea or Nadir's.

She was sat two seats away from Erik, on his right. Between them was Nadir and directly opposite was Meg, with Marie on Erik's left. They ate beefsteak, in a wine sauce and it was delicious. Nadir was telling a very amusing story about a man he had met in Germany, involving a pig and a flute.

She laughed along with Meg and Marie. Erik merely gave his little smile and lifted the eyebrow they could see at Nadir's stories. Christine looked down at her food and sipped at the wine.

"Where will you be going next, Nadir?" Meg asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't plan these things until the last minute. I may stay here for a while. The living arrangements are pleasant, the food is exquisite and the company is perfect." Nadir said, lifting his glass. Christine noticed Marie give a tiny smile, staring at her own glass. Nadir sipped his drink and then said,

"I have a mind to visit England. It has been some time since my last visit. Have you ever been to England, Christine?"

Christine nodded.

"Only once, when I was eight. We went to London for a week."

"What did you think?"

"Well, I had grown up in a country house, so it seemed very noisy and crowded. But we saw an opera there. It's really the only thing I can remember."

"Really? What opera?" Nadir asked. Christine smiled.

"It was _Il Muto_. I don't think I understood most of the humour, but I loved it. It was my first time to visit the opera. Unfortunately, I haven't had much opportunity to go again."

"You should go to the Opera Populaire in Paris. They have some fine shows." Nadir commented. Christine smiled again.

"I would very much like to. One day."

She lifted her glass again as Marie commented,

"Tell me, Nadir, is there any country that you haven't yet visited?"

"Australia. But I plan to, at some point." Nadir said lightly. They all smiled and he said to Christine,

"Whereabouts did you grow up?"

"Nice."

"A charming area. How long did you live there?"

"My whole life, until now. My parents died when I was very young, and I was left in the care of friends. The De Chagny family."

"De Chagny… that sounds familiar…" Nadir said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Meg looked at her curiously.

"And you were engaged to their son?"

"Yes. We grew up together and his parents always planned for us to be married." Christine explained. Nadir snapped his fingers.

"I know where I know the name from! Wasn't one of the De Chagny's attacked? Killed?"

Christine felt her heart race, pounding painfully against her ribcage. She looked down at her glass.

"Yes. Yes, he was."

"It was… oh god, Christine, it was Raoul de Chagny wasn't it?" Meg said, horror overcoming her. Nadir stared at her.

"_You_ are Raoul de Chagny's fiancée? There's a reward for your discovery!"

"What?" Christine stared at him. He nodded.

"Yes, it was in the newspaper before I came here. They were searching for you, they said you'd been kidnapped."

Christine felt dizzy. She stared at him.

"Who is looking for me? _Who_?" She asked desperately, clutching his arm. Nadir stared at her hand and said,

"It was… it was another Viscount. A friend of Raoul de Chagny. Viscount de Fenz."

Christine gasped slightly and then bit down on her lip, trembling. Everyone stared at her, her eyes wide and her breath ragged. After a moment she blinked and stood up quickly.

"Excuse me." She whispered breathlessly, walking quickly from the room. Meg stood to go after her but Erik waved his hand at her, rising.

"I'll go."

* * *

Christine was in her room, hastily stuffing her things into a bag. Erik stood in the doorway, watching her.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She gasped, not having realised he was there. He looked at her and then to the bag. She shook her head.

"I have to go."

"Go where? To the Viscount de Fenz?"

"No! I have to leave! If he finds me…" She shook her head and stuffed the book into the overflowing bag, trying to close it.

"What will happen if he finds you?" Erik asked quietly.

Christine didn't reply. She lifted the bag and pushed past him, walking towards the front door. Erik walked beside her.

"Miss Daae, you're not leaving until you tell me exactly what is going on."

"I can't."

"Then you're not leaving." Erik told her. They reached the front door and Christine pulled it open. Erik pushed it closed again, keeping his hand on it. Christine ground her teeth.

"Let me _go_."

"Tell me what's going on." He demanded.

"No!"

"Then I'm not letting you go!" Erik shouted.

Christine tugged hard at the door, but Erik kept it slammed shut. Christine felt the fury well up in her and before she knew what she was doing she had snatched the mask from Erik's face.

What she had meant to do was get him to take his hand from the door, giving her time to slip through. But what happened was that she screamed and dropped the mask in horror.

Erik stared at her. She gaped at him, her eyes wide and her lower lip shaking. He reached for her but she cried out and tugged the door open, running out into the night.

* * *

She reached the gates and slid the bolt back. Christine ran through, clutching her bag to her, tears streaming down her face at what she had seen. Horror, dismay, pity and fury ran through her all at once but she kept running blindly. Dear God, what had that been?

And then someone pounced on her. She screamed, her bag flying from her grip as she fell. A man leered down at her. He was filthy, pock-marked and he stank. Christine screamed again and he stuffed some material into her mouth, gagging her. She choked on the rank taste but was unable to spit it out.

"Shh… don't want to disturb anyone, do we, pet?" he leered. Christine stared at him in horror and tried to roll over. He rolled her onto her back, saddled her and she saw the knife for the first time. The dirty blade shone dully and he flicked it back and forward before her eyes. She watched it fearfully.

"Now, pet… no more screaming." He warned. The knife slashed down and Christine squeezed her eyes shut. But she felt no pain. She opened her eyes and saw that he was ripping the dress to shreds.

No… not this… anything but this… somebody had to help her! Someone would come for her!

But who would come? She had no one. There was no one who would help her now.

The cold air made her exposed skin rise in goosebumps. Drops of rain started to fall, mingling with the tears that fell from her eyes. Christine struggled helplessly, trying to kick the man away. A rope was wrapped around her wrists, preventing her from hitting him. He tore at her skirts, Christine tried to scream…

And then he was knocked from her. Christine curled into a ball, spitting the cloth from her mouth, feeling sick. She looked up and saw the man fleeing into the forest, his trousers loose. So close… he had come so close to…

She was being covered with something. A cloak. She looked up, through the pouring rain and saw the white mask. She closed her eyes, turning her face away. But he was lifting her in strong arms, holding her close, pulling the rope from her wrists.

"You are safe now… don't be afraid…" Erik whispered to her. She pressed her face to his shoulder as he carried her back towards the castle, all the time murmuring comfort to her as she wept.

By the time they reached the castle, she had fallen into fitful sleep. Nadir ran out into the rain as they approached but Erik would not turn her into his care, nor into Marie or Meg's. He carried her past them, straight up to her bedroom. He placed her between the sheets, drawing the covers over her, brushing her hair back from her face. And then he sat by her side, watching her sleep.

Marie, Meg and Nadir stood by the door, watching them. Marie touched Nadir's sleeve.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. But her dress was torn." He said, looking at her. Meg's eyes widened.

"You mean… she was…"

"I don't know. We'll have to ask Erik in the morning." Nadir said quietly. "I very much doubt that he will leave her alone tonight."

* * *

She woke in the night and found Erik sitting in the chair by her bed. She stared at him. His eyes were closed, dark locks of hair falling into his face, over the white mask. Christine remembered what had happened and shivered. She looked down and saw that the cloak was still wrapped around her.

"Are you alright?" Erik asked softly. She looked up at him quickly and then nodded slowly. He got to his feet and started towards the door.

"Wait!" She whispered. He paused and she sat up in her bed.

"Please don't go. Please don't leave me alone." She begged.

Erik hesitated and then returned to the chair. But Christine slid over in the bed and said, hesitantly,

"You can… you can lie down. If you want." He saw the uncertainty in her eyes. But he didn't know if it was at being alone, or at his presence. So he lay down beside her, without touching her. Christine lay down too and closed her eyes.

"You saved me," she whispered.

"Yes."

"…Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me."

She fell silent and he thought she was sleeping. But then she spoke again.

"Then let me apologise. For what I did." She meant the mask. Erik sighed silently.

"There is no need. Let's just forget it happened." She nodded and closed her eyes. Within a few minutes she was sleeping. Erik reached out tentatively and brushed a lock of hair from her face.

* * *

When Marie, Nadir and Meg arrived the next morning, they found the pair together on the bed. Christine had her back to Erik, but his arms were around her, his face nestled in her dark hair, their bodies moulded together, with Erik's wrapped around Christine's. Meg let out a quiet giggle and was sent from the room by her mother. Marie also sent Nadir to fetch tea before touching Erik's shoulder.

"Monsieur?" She whispered, not wanting to wake Christine.

Erik mumbled blearily and looked up at her. He blinked and then looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. His expression twisted between surprise, joy, apprehension and astonishment. He looked at Marie and nodded for her to leave. She did so, unwillingly.

Erik tried to slip his arms out from under Christine but she stirred. She stretched and then blinked, looking around. She looked up and saw Erik staring down at her. Her eyes widened for a moment and then she remember and sat up quickly.

"How do you feel?" Erik asked quietly. Christine licked her lips as the memories of the previous night returned. Her face contorted in sorrow, horror and disgust and she pressed her face into her hands. Erik didn't say anything, but put his arms about her as she wept.

"Christine, it's important that I know. Did that man… did he…?" He couldn't finish the sentence. She shook her head.

"No… no, you got there in time."

"Thank god…" Erik breathed. Christine wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"If you hadn't been there… if you hadn't…"

"Shh. Don't even think about it." Erik said, placing a finger to her lips. Christine swallowed hard and nodded.

Erik considered her and then asked,

"Will you tell me? Why you ran?" Christine met his eyes and he saw a surprising determination there. She nodded and said quietly,

"The Viscount de Fenz… Thomas de Fenz killed Raoul."

**A/n: Hey! I can't believe people really like this!** **A few notes - this is set during the period of the film, maybe a little earlier, but that general time. Second - the story that was briefly started with Moonjava is over. I haven't got the time to commit myself to a full story right now. Hence why I'm giving you this old one. I need the reviews to feed my overlarge ego! And 26 for two chapters? Yup, we're going the right way! And occasionally you may be getting two updates a day. Since I'm going away next Monday - family holiday, two weeks in South France. I'll probably roast to death and I wouldn't like to leave the story unfinished. We'll see how it goes, OK?**

**  
Love you all**

**Katie **


	4. Chapter 4

**A Place In My Heart**

**Chapter Four**

She explained everything to him. The three of them had grown up together, and it had always been obvious that Thomas had adored Christine. But she had never felt the same way for him, had always known that she would marry Raoul.

When Raoul had proposed marriage to her, they agreed to keep it a secret for a short time, just so they could prepare themselves for it. At a party, held by Raoul's parents, Christine and Raoul had announced their engagement. Everyone had been happy for them, had known that it would be so and celebrated the fact. Everyone except Thomas.

At the party, he had taken her aside and begged her to reconsider, begged her to marry him instead. But Christine had remained true to Raoul.

"I'm sorry, Thomas. I love Raoul." She had told him firmly.

He hadn't taken it well. He had fought with Raoul at the party, in front of everyone.

"She was all I ever wanted, and you stole her from me!" he had shouted at Raoul. Both Christine and Raoul had tried to comfort him, but he had stormed from the party and they hadn't seen him for several weeks.

And then they had been travelling to Paris, to see some family of Raoul's when their carriage had been taken by Thomas' men. Thomas had begged her one last time to reconsider. When she refused he had killed Raoul in front of her.

"He left us and went to his estate, so he couldn't be blamed for Raoul's death. They were going to take me back to Nice and Thomas would have married me. If I'd told anyone what had happened he would have simply told them that I was distraught and hysterical about Raoul's death." Christine said bitterly.

Erik stared at her. This young woman, who had suffered so much in her short life.

"And then? How did you end up in the woods?"

"We'd stopped for the night. The roads here aren't good, and the men didn't want to risk travelling in the dark, in case one of the carriages broke. Whilst the men were occupied I ran into the woods. One of them saw me running and called out to the others. I ran through the woods and found my way here. And the rest you know."

She fell silent. He watched her closely.

"If he finds you?"

"If he finds me… he will take me back to his estate. He will marry me and keep me locked up. That much I know. I'll never be free again."

"Have you ever been truly free?" Erik asked. Christine shrugged.

"I suppose not. But the closest I have ever come to it is when I am here."

"You may stay here for as long as you wish." Erik assured her. She smiled slightly and looked up at him.

"How about forever? Is forever alright?"

"Forever would be perfect." Erik said quietly.

Christine felt the blood rise in her face and looked away quickly. Erik rose, embarrassed and worried at her reaction.

"I'll let you dress. Would you prefer breakfast up here or…?"

"No, I'll come downstairs." Christine said quietly. Erik nodded and opened the door. Christine licked her lips.

"Monsieur Dumas?" he looked back at her and she smiled weakly.

"Thank you."

He nodded mutely and left the room. Marie was standing outside and he said,

"She's going to dress and come down for breakfast. I shall be down shortly, I wish to change my clothes." Erik told her sharply. Marie nodded and went to help Christine.

* * *

When Christine arrived in the breakfast room, the others were already seated. She sat down in the empty chair on Erik's left hand side and Marie passed her a cup of tea.

"Thank you Marie." Christine said quietly.

"You are welcome. Toast?"

"Please." Christine said, taking the offered bread. She spread some butter on it and then caught Meg looking at her. She smiled.

"Don't look so worried. I'm fine."

"You scared me half to death last night!" Meg said sternly. Christine laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry. I acted rather rashly."

"I'll say. You could have caught your death in that downpour." Marie said crossly. Nadir smiled.

"Don't fuss, Marie. She's a strong girl."

"What happened in the woods?" Meg asked curiously. Christine put her knife down and glanced at Erik. He started to say,

"Not now, Little Giry."

"It's alright. I was attacked, Meg. But Monsieur Dumas reached me in time and stopped him before anything happened." She said, choosing her words carefully.

Nadir grinned at Erik.

"You always did have good timing."

"Enough, Nadir." Erik said, sipping his coffee. Christine bit into her toast. Neither of them spoke a word for the rest of the meal.

After breakfast, Meg and Marie went to wash up. Nadir and Erik went to Erik's study and Christine took Chima out into the garden.

"No running off today. Do you hear me?" She told the dog in a mock-stern tone. Chima trotted off, wagging his tail happily. Christine smiled and settled onto her usual bench.

* * *

From the study window, Erik watched her in despair. Nadir sighed.

"Frankly, you could have handled things better."

"It's not like I meant for her to go running off." Erik pointed out. Nadir smirked.

"Didn't turn out so bad. I saw you this morning."

"For god's sake, man. She was almost _raped_." Erik spat. Nadir lifted his eyebrows.

"Be that as it may, she asked you to stay, didn't she?"

"Well… yes, but…"

He looked down at her and groaned.

"I can't stand this, Nadir. I can't _see _her everyday and know that she's not mine. It's driving me to insanity."

"You and everyone else in the house." Nadir commented.

"I don't know what to do. She doesn't want me. But I can't send her away."

"Has she said that she doesn't want you?"

"She didn't need to. She saw under the mask." Erik said bitterly.

Nadir stared at his friend.

"What?"

"She knocked it off last night. She was trying to get the door open and she knocked it off to make me let the door go."

"And she still asked you to stay with her last night?" Nadir asked. Erik nodded and Nadir snorted.

"You're a fool, Erik. She doesn't hate you."

"Doesn't she?"

"You may be a genius in music, but you're the village idiot in all other aspects." Nadir said, leaving the study. Erik didn't move. He kept his eyes on Christine as she watched Chima play.

* * *

Nadir went into the sunlit garden and looked up at the window. Erik had moved out of sight and Nadir sighed, shaking his head. He joined Christine on the bench.

"No watery adventures today?"

"I don't think so. I think yesterday was more than enough!" Christine laughed. Nadir chortled and said,

"You are alright, after last night?"

"I'm fine, really. Just… I'm just glad Monsieur Dumas was there." She said quietly, bowing her head. Nadir couldn't help giving a little smile at her shyness.

"I hear you knocked off his mask."

She didn't speak. Nadir sighed.

"He thinks you hate him."

"What? No! I'll admit it… it frightened me. That's the only reason that I ran. But I could never _hate _him!" Christine cried, looking at Nadir. He saw the strength and honesty in her eyes and smiled.

"_I_ believe it, Christine. It's him that needs convincing." He nodded towards the window. Christine looked up and saw Erik standing in the shadows of the window. He met her gaze and then turned away abruptly, as though embarrassed to have been caught looking.

Nadir watched Christine closely. She kept her gaze on the window, as though hoping he would reappear. When he didn't she glanced over at Chima, trying to look as though she didn't care that much. Nadir smiled and got to his feet.

"I'll give you some peace." He said.

* * *

Marie and Meg waited in the kitchen for him.

"Well?" Marie asked. Nadir nodded.

"She's smitten."

"Thank goodness for that." Marie said, relieved. Meg smiled delightedly.

"Isn't this wonderful?"

"It will be if they can get their act together and own up to the fact that they love each other." Nadir said dryly. Meg waved an impatient hand.

"They will. They just need a little… persuasion."

* * *

Erik paced his study, muttering to himself. This was insanity, and he knew it. She was perfect, in every aspect. How could she possibly love him? How could he even believe that there was the slightest hope that his love could be returned?

* * *

Christine stood outside the door to the study, her hand lifted, ready to knock. But she hesitated, chewing her lip.

Watching from behind a door, Nadir, Meg and Marie waited impatiently for her to knock.

"What is she waiting for, the four horsemen of the apocalypse?" Nadir hissed.

Christine took a deep breath, lifted her fist again and moved forward. Nadir, Meg and Marie all sucked in their breath. And then Christine turned sharply away from the door, shaking her head and running her hands through her hair in anxiety.

The three spies all groaned and Meg said,

"They're useless!"

"Both as foolish as each other." Marie agreed. Nadir smiled.

"Never fear. They simply need a little intervention."

* * *

The intervention came the next day. Marie had never known that her daughter could be so devious, when she had first suggested the plan.

Christine was at the top of the stairs, walking down. Just as Erik was leaving his study, walking across to the library. Meg had loosened the carpet slightly, so when Christine stepped down, the carpet slid from beneath her and she was sent tumbling down the steps with a cry. The idea was that Erik would catch her.

What happened was that Christine tripped over the carpet, fell down the stairs and landed on top of Erik, knocking him over. They lay on the floor at the bottom of the stairs, both winded. Christine suddenly realised that she was lying across Erik and rolled off him quickly.

"I'm so sorry, Monsieur Dumas! The carpet was loose and I slipped!" she cried, humiliated. Erik got gingerly to his feet and held out a hand to help her.

"I'm sorry." She said again. He shook his head and smiled slightly, rubbing his side. She eyed it.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Just a bruise."

"Oh… can I get you anything? A cold cloth, or something?" she asked. Erik shook his head.

"It's fine. Are _you_ alright?"

"I'm alright. You broke my fall." Christine pointed out.

Erik smiled slightly again and said,

"Then the bruise was clearly worth it." Christine flushed slightly, smiling. Erik coughed and said,

"If you see Marie, tell her I'd like some tea."

"Oh, I can fetch it."

"If you don't mind. White with-"

"One sugar, stirred well." Christine finished. Erik smiled.

"How do you know that?"

"I've seen Marie doing it. I'll be ten minutes."

"Very well. In the library." Erik said, moving towards the door.

Christine went down into the kitchen. Meg, Marie and Nadir were playing cards. As Christine put the kettle on she said,

"The carpet on the stairs has come loose. I fell down the stairs."

"Really? Are you alright?" Meg asked.

"I'm fine. I landed on top of Monsieur Dumas. Oh, it was so embarrassing!" Christine cried, covering her face with her hands. Marie and Nadir exchanged a glance.

"What did he say?"

"Oh, he was so polite about it. It just made things worse. I said I'd make him tea. _Why _am I so stupid?" She cried, getting cups out of the cupboard.

Meg laughed and patted her shoulder.

"It's not your fault that you slipped. I'll go and secure the carpet now." She and Marie left the kitchen. Christine carried on preparing tea and Nadir said,

"Have you spoken to him at all, since we had our little conversation?"

"No. Why would I?" Christine said, fetching milk. Nadir rolled his eyes behind her back.

"I thought you were worried that he thought you hated him."

"And what exactly am I supposed to say? Hello Monsieur Dumas, no I don't hate you, let's be the best of friends despite the fact I've done nothing except cause you problems since I got here!"

"Maybe not the best way to start." Nadir commented.

Christine sighed and sat down, waiting for the kettle to boil.

"I have caused nothing but trouble since I got here. Perhaps it would have been better if I had never come."

"Don't say that. Erik likes having you here, so do Marie and Meg. Don't put yourself down." Nadir said comfortingly. Christine smiled slightly.

"Thank you for saying it."

"I only do because it's true." He considered her for a moment and said, "Christine, when you've taken Erik his tea, go to the music room. I'll meet you there."

"What?"

"Just be there."

He got up and left. Christine stared after him and then massaged her forehead. These people gave her the worst headaches.

* * *

After she had delivered the tea, Christine went to the music room. She hadn't been in before, but she knew where it was. Nadir was sat at the piano. He couldn't play with the beauty that Erik did, but he was still rather good. He smiled as she entered.

"Now, Christine, I've heard that you can sing."

"Sing? Well, a little, I suppose…" she said, surprised.

"You know how to do scales?"

"Yes."

He started to play and Christine sang, a little bemused. Nadir smiled as he heard her. She was good. No wonder Erik was so transfixed.

"Do you know _Think of Me_? It's quite a popular song." He asked. She nodded.

"I know it."

He started to play and Christine listened, waiting for her cue. As she began to sing, she felt herself fixing into a state of pure joy, something she hadn't felt for a long time. A smile crossed her face and she closed her eyes as she sang.

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me_

_Once in a while please _

_Promise me you'll try_

_When you find_

_That once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me_

He stopped playing. Christine opened her eyes. He was looking at something behind her. She turned slowly and jumped.

Erik Dumas was stood in the doorway, watching her.

Christine flushed red and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me." She headed for the door but Erik held out a hand to stop her.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I shouldn't have… I mean…"

"Sing the next part." He said quietly.

Christine blinked and took a deep breath, trembling slightly.

_We never said_

_Our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember _

_Stop and think of me_

Erik stepped forward and looked at Nadir.

"Leave us." Nadir did so without a word. Christine stepped away from Erik, nervous.

"What…?" Erik turned her around so she had her back to him and placed his hands on her waist.

"Sing again."

"But-"

"Sing it!"

Christine started to sing, her voice wavering slightly.

_Think of me_

_Think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned_

_Imagine me_

_Trying too hard _

_To put you from my mind_

"Stop. Breathe from here." He said, moving his hand to just under his ribcage. He sensed her tenseness and whispered in her ear, "I won't hurt you."

Christine licked her lips and moved her head slightly, so she could meet his eye.

"I know you won't." She breathed.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, singing again. Erik's cheek was pressed against the side of her face as he held her, his left hand on her waist, the right on her ribs. She didn't sing _Think of Me_. Instead she allowed the sound to flow from her without words, just simple, flight-taking song.

Erik could feel his heart pounding painfully as he listened to the incredible sound of her voice. The smoothness of her skin under his cheek was intoxicating as her song, the sensation of holding her in his arms as amazing as the notes she reached.

And then she fell silent, slightly breathless in his hold. Neither of them moved. Neither of them wanted to. Erik couldn't bear the thought of releasing her. Christine stood still and then hesitantly lifted her hand and covered Erik's hand, the one on her ribs, as if to stop him from letting her go.

Erik pulled her closer to him, pressing his face to her hair. He breathed gently,

"An Angel of Music…" Christine tilted her head back slightly, pressing her face to his, not wanting to break the spell they were under.

And then the sound of Chima's barking from another room seemed to shatter the intensity between them. Christine blinked and turned to face him. Erik's hand fells from her body and she found she couldn't meet his eye. Erik stared down at her and was about to speak when she whispered,

"I should… I have chores…" She lifted her face to meet his. Erik swallowed hard and reached out with a hand, cupping her face. She instinctively moved her head to lean into his hand.

"Christine…" He whispered hoarsely, bowing his head to kiss her. She lifted her face to meet his.

For the briefest moment, their lips touched and then the sound of a door slamming made them spring apart. Someone had gone through the front door and the wind had blown it shut. Christine stared wide-eyed at the floor, unable to meet his eyes. Erik watched her, fearfully. After an agonisingly long period of time Christine took a deep breath and lifted her head.

"I'll… I'll go and finish my chores now."

And then she was gone. Erik sank onto the piano stool, holding his head in his hands, in wonder and fear.

* * *

Christine went out into the garden, dazed at what had happened. As she went into the sunlight, she met Meg, who had been fetching herbs from the garden.

"Are you alright, Christine? You look a little… I don't know, dazed." Meg commented. Christine blinked and looked at her.

"I'm fine. Fine…"

She wandered past and Meg watched her, one eyebrow raised. Love really did make people insane.

* * *

At dinner that night, neither Christine nor Erik spoke a word. Meg and Nadir kept up enough conversation to stop silence settling over the table, but Marie noticed the awkwardness between the two. She didn't comment of course. It wasn't the way she did things.

"Monsieur, I will be travelling to the town in a few days, for supplies. Is there anything would like me to get whilst I am there?" she asked Erik. He shook his head.

"No. I have everything I need."

"And you, Christine?"

Christine jumped as her name was said. She blinked, flushing slightly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you need anything from the town?" Marie asked again. Christine hesitated.

"I didn't know that there _was_ a town nearby."

"Yes. I shall be setting out early, it is several hours away. Would you like anything?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine, thank you." Christine replied. And then she reconsidered.

"Actually, Madame Giry, there might be something… I don't know if it will be available but there is a book. I used to own a copy, but I left it in Nice."

"What is it called?" Nadir asked curiously. Christine smiled,

"_The Angel of Music_. It's quite an old story, and I don't know the name of the author."

"There is a bookshop in the town. I will see if it is there." Marie promised. Christine smiled.

"Thank you."

"What is so special about this book?" Meg asked. Christine laughed slightly,

"It was a book I read when I was growing up. It holds a great deal of sentimental value for me."

Erik smirked suddenly as he remembered the story she had told him the garden. He began to recite.

"Little Lotte let her mind wander. Little Lotte thought-"

"Am I fonder of dolls, or of goblins or shoes?" Christine finished, smiling. Nadir looked at Erik in surprise.

"You know it?"

"A little. I'm not quite sure of the rest. Would you?" He gestured at Christine and she laughed.

"Stop teasing, you _do_ know it!"

"Indulge me then." Erik said, arching his fingers and resting his chin on them. Christine rolled her eyes.

"Oh, fine. 'No, what I like best' Lotte said, 'is when I'm asleep in my bed.'"

She fell silent and Erik gestured for her to continue. Christine laughed again and sang quietly,

"_And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head, the Angel of Music sings songs in my head_…" she glanced at Erik.

"Happy now?"

"Perfectly." He said airily, sipping his wine. Meg giggled.

"That's so strange! You remember the whole story?"

"There's a little more in there, but that's the important part of it. And I only remember it because we used to read it all the time." Christine said casually, reaching for her drink. Meg lifted her eyebrows.

"We? Who else used to read it?"

Erik placed his glass on the table a little harder than was necessary. Christine picked up her drink and said calmly,

"I used to read it with… with Raoul. When we were children. But I always kept it with me and I would love to have it again. Even if it does belong to the past."

She didn't look at Erik as she spoke but when she finished her eyes flickered over him, if only for a second. Marie nodded.

"I shall certainly see if it is there."

"Thank you." Christine said calmly.

**A/N: Well, here you go! Glad you're enjoying it. Although I'm still not sure about it, at least some of you are! Yes, I'm going to South France, to La Rochelle if we're being precise. Two weeks in a tent. What fun. As for the length of this story, it's around twelve chapters. I haven't divided the end up yet and I'm doing a little reaaranging - mostly to provide you with more cliffhangers! Because I know you love those. Mwahaha!**

** A few people have asked about the name 'Dumas'. I stole it. Hee hee. There's a book in my spare room written by someone called Dumas, I think it's the person who wrote 'The Three Musketeers' or something like that. Anyway, it sounded French so I borrowed it! And, no, it's not pronounced Dumbass. Doo-mois. **

** Well, that's all until tomorrow, my friends. Please remember to put a donation in the little blue box below!**

**Love**

**Katie **


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This chapter has some naughty parts – nothing harsh, just a few implications. But the rating applies.**

**A Place In My Heart**

**Chapter Five**

Nadir watched in intense amusement as Erik paced his study, pausing as if about to speak, stop, shake his head and resume pacing. This went on for a good fifteen minutes before Nadir decided to intervene.

"What happened when I left?"

"She sang." Erik said bluntly.

"Is that all?"

Erik stopped by the window, staring out at the darkness.

"No. I… we kissed."

"Well done, knew you had it in you!" Nadir said cheerfully but Erik glared at him.

"And right after we kissed she made some excuse about doing chores and left."

"Oh… but did she object to the kiss itself?"

"Well… no. I suppose not." Erik admitted. Nadir grinned.

"Well, there you are! I think it'll be alright. You're just a little intimidating."

Erik sat down on the window seat, considering his friend.

"Intimidating?"

"Erik, you wear nothing but black, prowl around the house glaring at people and lock yourself into rooms with no company."

"What's your point?"

"That scares people."

Erik considered him and then growled, heading or the door.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk." Erik snapped, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Christine sat in her bedroom, looking out at the gardens. Every now and again her fingers would lift to brush her lips and then she would let her hand fall into her lap as she replayed the incident in her mind.

She had kissed him. _Kissed_ him.

She sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head against the wall, sitting on the window seat. What was she doing? This was insane!

But… he hadn't exactly objected. In fact… it was he who had started it all, with the singing. The way he had held her, it was intoxicating, incredible, like nothing she had ever felt before. Certainly not like anything she had felt with Raoul.

She glanced out into the darkness and sat up quickly. Standing by the fountain in the Rose Garden, was Erik Dumas. He was pacing back and forwards intently. Before Christine knew what she was doing she had hurried from her room, down the stairs, to the kitchen and through the back door.

* * *

Erik looked up as he heard footsteps and moved out of sight, behind a tree. His eyes widened, as she appeared, ethereal in the moonlight. She was dressed in a simple white gown, probably a nightdress. Her feet were bare and her dark curls tumbled about her face as she moved through the flowers.

She looked around in confusion. Erik stared. She couldn't… couldn't have been looking for him?

Christine sighed and stared around. Nothing. But he had only been here a second ago. She stepped forward again, looking about her. Had she just imagined him? No, he had _definitely_ been here!

She sat down on the edge of the fountain to see if he came back. Erik watched from his hiding place. Christine continued to gaze around. Erik decided to make a move. He stepped out from behind the tree and Christine turned her face to him. A slight smile crossed her lips and she got to her feet. Erik whispered,

"What are you…?"

"I saw you… out here. I'm not sure why I came, I just found myself here." Christine said quietly. Erik stepped towards her and Christine said,

"I wanted to apologise. For what happened earlier, in the music room. It was… it was rather forward of me and I shouldn't have-"

"Christine."

She fell silent and looked at him. He was stood directly in front of her. He put a finger under her chin, lifting her face.

"Do you hate me, Christine?" He whispered. She shook her head, fixing her eyes on his.

"No."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"A… a little." She admitted softly. He frowned slightly, running a finger down one cheek.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because… because you make me feel…"

"Feel what?" he asked. She sighed softly.

"I don't know. Something new… and exciting… and… intoxicating…"

"Is it a bad feeling?"

"No. It's… dark. It's deep and hidden, but… but not bad." She told him. His hand stroked her cheek softly and he whispered,

"When do I make you feel it?"

"All the time." She whispered.

Erik lowered his face and Christine lifted herself up to him. Their lips touched softly and then Erik pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. Christine wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pushing her face to his desperately.

"Christine…" he whispered, burying his face in the curls of her hair. She pressed her cheek to his shoulder, clinging to him. He kissed her again and again, sweet, breathless kisses until he whispered,

"Is this wrong?"

"I don't know. It doesn't feel wrong. But it should." Christine whispered, looking up at him. He frowned slightly.

"Why should it feel wrong?"

"Because… I barely know you. Because of Raoul. Because of a thousand different things."

"Do they matter?"

"No. They don't matter anymore." She whispered and he kissed her again.

* * *

When Christine went down for breakfast the next morning, she was whistling cheerfully. Meg and Marie looked at her in surprise. She wasn't known for having a good temper in the morning.

"Good morning, Christine." Meg said cautiously. Christine smiled brightly.

"Morning! Anything I can do to help?"

"You could set the table." Marie said. Christine picked up the bowls and cutlery and practically skipped up the stairs. Meg and Marie looked at each other.

"Don't ask me, I haven't the faintest idea." Marie said calmly.

* * *

Upstairs, Nadir was being equally confused by Erik. He was sat in the study, humming as he jotted something down. Nadir stared at him from the doorway.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Are you… alright?"

"Fine, thank you. Is breakfast ready? I'm ravenous!" Erik said, closing the drawer of the desk and heading for the breakfast room. Nadir followed him but before they went in, Meg and Marie appeared, carrying food. Erik continued into the room and Nadir stopped to talk with them.

"He's in a very good mood. It's rather unnerving."

"Christine's happy as well… do you suppose something happened between them?" Meg whispered.

"Will you get in here, please? I'd like breakfast some time before noon!" Erik called.

They hurried in and found Christine and Erik already sat at the table, pouring drinks. They all helped themselves to food and Meg said casually,

"What are you going to do today, Christine?"

"I don't know. I might take Chima for a walk, or go in the gardens. Unless you have some chores for me to do, Marie?" Christine asked, looking to her. Marie shook her head.

"No, you may do as you please."

"And you, Erik? Any plans for the day?" Nadir asked. Erik swallowed a mouthful of scrambled eggs and said,

"A little music. Maybe a turn in the gardens, or I may take one of the horses out."

Nadir looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm not entirely sure I like you being this cheerful this early in the day, Erik. It's a little unsettling." Christine snorted into her tea, spraying herself with liquid. She hurriedly mopped herself up, giggling.

"I'm so sorry!" Nadir, Meg and Marie all exchanged glances.

"That's it. What is going on?" Marie said sharply. Christine and Erik both looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Erik asked.

"Monsieur Dumas, I have been your servant for many years. I know when something is going on. Or perhaps Christine would care to enlighten us?" They all turned to Christine who simply smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Is it a crime to be cheerful now?"

"Oh, come on, Christine! I went to your room last night to borrow a book and you weren't there. Where were you?" Meg asked.

Christine stared at her and then lowered her eyes to her plate.

"I was… walking. In the garden."

"At midnight?" Meg said, sceptically. Christine shrugged.

"I like walking at night." She said simply.

"You're not the only one. Didn't you go for a walk last night, after our conversation?" Nadir asked Erik.

Christine glanced at him. He put his glass down and looked at Nadir, Meg and Marie.

"I'm afraid all three of you are suffering from overactive imaginations. I can't speak for Miss Daae, but I am simply in a good mood because I had a good night's sleep. And I can feel that mood fast slipping away."

"And, yes, I was in the gardens last night. I simply took a long walk to enjoy the night air because I couldn't sleep." Christine said, sipping some fruit juice.

"There you have it. Perfectly innocent explanations. May I suggest that you discover all of the facts before leaping forward with ridiculous accusations? And if you'll excuse me, I will be in the music room."

He got to his feet and left. Christine rose also.

"I'll just take Chima out."

The three looked at each other and then shrugged, returning to their breakfasts.

* * *

Christine was crossing the entrance hall when Erik hissed her name. She turned and saw him standing in the doorway to the study. She crossed to him and he pulled her inside. She smiled and he kissed her softly.

"Should we tell them?" She asked, between hurried kisses.

"Let them fuss around first." Erik said decisively. Christine kissed him and then pulled back.

"Chima needs walking."

"Damn the dog." Erik growled, pulling her to him again.

But they jumped apart as the door opened and Erik said loudly,

"So I shall expect my tea when I have finished in the music room. And I'd like it hot, not lukewarm as it was yesterday."

"Of course, Monsieur Dumas." Christine replied as Nadir entered. She smiled at him briefly before hurrying out. Erik sat down at his desk and glanced over at Nadir.

"Do you want something?"

"An explanation maybe?"

"For what?"

"Something has happened between you and Christine."

"Don't be ridiculous. And if you've nothing sensible to say, I'm going to the music room." Erik said, walking past. Nadir smiled as he found himself alone. Oh yes. There was definitely something going on.

* * *

The next few days consisted of hurried kisses and rushed embraces in dark corners whenever they could find a spare moment. Which wasn't often, because Marie had decided that the best way to find out what was happening was to keep Christine rushed off her feet with chores. Even Nadir found this a little harsh, when he found Christine coming up from the cellar, cobwebs in her hair, her face streaked with dirt. But it seemed to be working because Christine and Erik found themselves becoming closer and closer to being discovered.

The day before Marie was due to go into town, Erik took Christine to one side.

"I'm sending Nadir and Marie to town, to stay for the night. It's a long journey, they will take their time. And I expect we can find some way of keeping Meg busy enough to allow us a little time together."

Christine smiled.

"You're rather ingenious, Erik Dumas."

"I do my best." He smiled, kissing her and turning to go to his study. Christine was about to go to the gardens when Marie called her name. She went down to the kitchens, where Marie said,

"I have left enough food for the three of you to manage with. Meg knows where everything is, I expect that you shall be comfortable enough."

"Of course." Christine said placidly. Marie eyed her.

"You should know the daily routine by now."

"I do, and anything I forget, Meg will remember." Christine said. Marie nodded.

"Very well. I shall also look for your book whilst I am in town."

"Thank you." Christine smiled and turned to go.

Marie smiled slightly as she left.

* * *

When Christine woke the next morning, Meg was already in the kitchen, cooking.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully. Christine grunted.

"Too early."

"I got up much earlier than you, don't complain." Meg said, stirring scrambled eggs. "Can you make some tea?"

Christine set about making the tea and within half an hour everything was ready for breakfast.

"I wonder if Monsieur Dumas is eating with us. He usually only joins us when Nadir's here." Meg said.

"I'll go and ask him." Christine yawned, heading towards the stairs. She knocked on the door to the study and then looked in. Erik was stood by the window and smiled when he saw her.

"Good morning."

"Meg wants to know if you're having breakfast with us."

"I don't see why not." Erik commented and beckoned for her to come closer. Christine smiled and closed the door behind her. Before she could say a word, Erik had crossed the room to her and was kissing her rather passionately.

After several minutes she said,

"I should get back downstairs… Meg's waiting…" Erik seemed rather more interested in kissing her neck and she giggled as his lips lightly brushed against the sensitive skin.

"Erik!"

"Yes, Christine?" He murmured. She smiled and stepped back.

"Meg's waiting."

"I suppose she is. It's a good thing that I'm rather hungry, isn't it?"

They left the study just as Meg came up, carrying a tureen of scrambled eggs.

"There you are! Monsieur, will you be joining us?"

"I will indeed, Little Giry." Erik said calmly, taking the eggs from her and carrying them into the dining room. Meg looked surprised and glanced at Christine, who shrugged.

They sat down and Meg said,

"You'll probably think I'm terrible for saying it but I'm rather relieved Mother is gone. I mean, I love her, but it's nice to have a rest from her."

"You're not terrible for saying it. I can understand exactly what you mean." Erik said, pouring coffee. Meg grinned.

"She drives you to insanity as well?"

"Every day. Tea or Coffee?"

"Tea, please." Meg said, holding out her cup.

Christine listened in amusement to their chatter. Meg looked at her.

"What are you going to do today?"

"I haven't thought about it really. What about you?"

"I might go for a horse ride. It's been so long since I last rode." Meg said dreamily. Christine smiled.

"Well, why don't you go straight after breakfast and I'll clean the dishes?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have offered otherwise."

So after breakfast, Meg disappeared out to the stables as Christine washed the dishes. A few minutes after the sound of clattering hooves had disappeared, Christine felt arms snake around her waist. She turned and smiled up at Erik.

"Well done on getting rid of Meg." He commented.

"I didn't get rid of her. I simply… aided her departure." Christine replied primly. Erik smirked and kissed her. She pulled back slightly and he frowned.

"My hands are wet." She said, holding them up. Erik raised his eyebrow, pushed her hands away and kissed her again.

* * *

Meg returned just after noon. She put the horse back in the stable and slipped quietly upstairs to the ground floor. She couldn't hear anything and decided to check the rooms, convinced of what she would find if she was quiet enough.

When she reached the study she bent and peered through the keyhole. Sure enough, she could see Erik's back. Meg wrapped her fingers around the handle and opened the door very quietly. And then gasped as she saw Christine and Erik locked in a passionate kiss. They looked around in astonishment and fell apart when they saw Meg standing in the doorway. Christine's mouth fell open in horror.

"Meg! It's not… I mean…"

"We were…" Erik began weakly. But Meg was shrieking and jumping up and down.

"Oh my goodness! Oh, pretend I'm not here! I'm going to the kitchen… just… just… just keep on with what you were doing! Ah!" She darted across and hugged Christine and then Erik before dashing out of the room.

Erik looked down at Christine.

"I think she took it quite well."

"Yes… I didn't think she would." Christine said lightly. Erik smirked and pulled her to him again.

* * *

Every time after that when Meg saw Christine she would either start giggling or hugging her. Sometimes both. Christine didn't object though. As long as her friend wasn't angry, anything was fine. Eventually however she said,

"Meg, please don't take this the wrong way, but could you please stop making such a fuss?"

"But this is so wonderful!"

"I know." Christine smiled. Meg squealed and Christine laughed. "Stop! Honestly, I don't know who's happier, you or me!"

She turned and began to slice carrots as Meg prepared some meat, still chatting happily. Christine wasn't really listening though. Her thoughts were filled by Erik. Just the way he looked at her, when he thought she wasn't watching. The way he smiled and his eyes glittered. His thick, dark hair, how soft it felt beneath her fingers. The sound of his voice when he was talking to her.

"Have you been listening to a word that I've said?" Meg demanded.

"No. The carrots are done." Christine said, passing them to her. The kitchen door opened and Erik appeared, Chima scampering around his feet. Erik looked rather peeved.

"Little Giry, could you please control this animal? He has been running around the music room, making a mess."

"Sorry Monsieur Dumas. Come on, Chima. Have some food." Meg said, setting down a bowl of scraps. Chima scurried over and began to eat quickly. Christine felt the heat rise to her face as Erik looked at her, a slight smile crossing his lips. Meg grinned happily and Erik said,

"What time will dinner be ready?"

"Twenty minutes. I just need to let this simmer. So… I'll do that and you can go, Christine. Go on." She pushed Christine towards Erik with a wicked grin. Erik smirked and took Christine's arm, leading her to the music room.

"You know, I never realised exactly how much I appreciated Little Giry."

Christine laughed as they arrived in the music room. Erik turned to her and she paused to look at him. He smiled, confused.

"What?"

"I'm just… remembering what you look like. So I won't forget." She said simply. Erik lifted an eyebrow and she burst out laughing.

"Oh, Erik! Now I'm always going to remember you looking cynical!" He smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

"What are we going to tell Marie and Nadir when they get back tomorrow?" Christine asked between kisses. Erik shrugged.

"I'm sure Little Giry will let them know before they've gone more than a few steps."

"Why do you call her that?" Christine asked curiously. Erik smiled as they sat on the window seat.

"When she was born it took Marie some time to think of a name for her. I couldn't simply call her 'child', so I referred to her a Little Giry. And it stuck. Also, I don't think Marguerite particularly suits her."

Christine laughed and Erik reached out to touch her hair.

"I do love your hair." He commented.

"Someone has to, it drives me insane."

"It's quite lovely." He commented, pulling gently on a curl so it sprang back into place. She smiled looking down at his hands. She ran her fingers over his long pale hands.

"I love your hands." She said quietly, running her fingers over them again. Erik sighed.

"They're very pale."

"They suit you. They're musicians hands." Christine said, lifting them. She pressed her lips to each hand and they slid past to cup her cheeks and draw her into a kiss.

* * *

After dinner Meg announced that she was retiring for bed early.

"I'm exhausted. I must have ridden for hours this morning."

"Goodnight Meg." Christine smiled. "Sleep tight."

"I will, knowing that I don't have to get up _too_ early since Mother isn't here!" Meg said happily, heading for the stairs.

Christine carried the plates down to the kitchen and began to wash them. Erik picked up a cloth and dried them carefully. How strange, he thought, that even a little thing like cleaning dishes could become so much more enjoyable simply by way of company.

They left the dishes on the side and went out into the garden, pausing eventually by the fountain where they had kissed the other night. Christine sat on the edge of the fountain as Erik looked at the rose bushes. Even at night they were beautiful, although their colour faded slightly. Eventually he looked at her and she smiled slightly.

"Do you know when I first fell in love with you?" He asked quietly.

"No."

"When I heard you singing in that corridor."

"Oh yes. The day you scared the living daylights out of me." Christine teased. Erik smiled and faced her. She stood and said quietly,

"Do you know when I first fell in love with you?"

"No. When?"

"I first started thinking of it when you stayed with me that night after… after. But I think I realised exactly how true it was when you held me in the music room." She said, looking down at her hands. Erik smiled slightly and turned her around, placing his hands as he had that day, pressing his cheek against her hair. He closed his eyes as he breathed in the scent of her hair and skin.

Christine leant back into him.

"I love you, Erik"

"I love you." He whispered back, pulling her closer to him. "Especially when you wore that white nightgown. You looked like an angel."

"Marie would be appalled that you saw me in my nightclothes." Christine said lightly and Erik growled,

"I intend to see you in considerably less than that, my dear." Christine didn't reply. Instead she leant her head back onto his shoulder, closing her eyes.

Tentatively, Erik slipped his hand up from her ribcage. She inhaled sharply and her eyes opened. Erik paused.

"If this is… if you don't want…" She pressed a finger to his lips, making him fall silent. And then she turned, reaching up on tiptoe to kiss him. Erik didn't hesitate but held her as close to him as he possibly could. And then he murmured to her and she nodded. They started towards the house, hurrying up to Erik's bedroom. He locked the door, leaving the key in the hole and turned to look at the beautiful young woman.

This astounded him in itself, that she would willingly come to him. Even after what she had seen… and yet she moved towards him without fear, without reservations. This wasn't his imagination, this wasn't his mind playing cruel tricks only to taunt him later, to say _why would any woman willingly want to be with you_?

His mind couldn't make him believe that the lips that were so earnestly pressed to his weren't real, that he couldn't feel her silky hair beneath his fingers, the heat of her pressed against him. Emotion and desire overcame him and he deepened the kiss, parting her lips, gently nipping her lower lip with his teeth so she gasped in delight.

Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt as he untied the laces of her dress, kissing his lips to the pale shoulder revealed to him. The heavy day dress slipped from her and she stepped from it's folds to appear to him dressed in a simple slip of white cotton. But before he could pause to admire her she had slipped the shirt from his shoulders, revealing a well-muscled chest and strong arms. Erik pulled her gently to him, kissing every part of her face that he could.

"Erik…Erik…" She moaned and Erik felt the desire building in him again. He released her again and she kissed him, running her hands through his thick hair. Erik bent his head to kiss her neck again, delighting in each gasp and sigh that he could bring from her. And then he felt her fingers enclose around the edge of the mask. He threw her back, but she was holding the mask and it came away. He clamped his hand over his face.

"What are you doing?" He said angrily. Christine stared up at him from where she had fallen to the floor after his harsh push, the mask in her hands.

"Erik, why are you angry?" She asked, getting to her feet. Erik stared at her, his hand still over the deformed side of his face. Christine dropped the mask onto the floor and moved purposefully to him. He drew back and she stopped. After a moment she said quietly,

"Erik, I've seen your face. I knew exactly what it looked like when I came in here with you. If I cared at all about it, I would never have kissed you that night."

"But…"

"No. No buts. I want _you_, Erik, not the mask."

Christine reached up and pulled his hand away, revealing the full horror of his face. She didn't blink, didn't turn pale, didn't scream. She simply kissed him as she had done before. Erik was frozen to the spot, giving her a chance to run her hands down over his strong chest, her fingers caressing the skin softly. Erik was stunned and he whispered,

"You really… you don't care?"

"No. I don't." She assured him, looking up at him again. Erik felt like he could easily break down in tears than and there. But he didn't. Instead he seized her and kissed her so passionately, so fully that she cried out in amazement. He lifted her from her feet and carried her to the large bed, laying her down reverently.

She gazed up at him lovingly and he brushed back a lock of hair from her face. Her lips were swollen from kisses, her hair flying out in all directions, her cheeks flushed and her eyes were bright. She had never looked more beautiful in his eyes.

No one ever would.

* * *

They lay on the bed some time later. Christine felt strangely exhilarated, at ease, tired and yet alert at the same time. Erik was gazing at her with such adoration and love that she had to reach for him and kiss him again, although more softly than before. He pulled her into his arms, pressing his face to her hair.

"I love you, Christine." He whispered and she whispered it back. Erik smiled and wrapped his arms around her again, pulling the blankets up to cover their naked forms as exhaustion engulfed them both.

**A/N: It's all very fast. One of the reasons I'm not sure about it**. **Never mind, it's up and posted and you people just kep reviewing so I'm not complaining! As usual, leave a donation in the little blue box and I'll update tomorrow. Maybe, if you're all really nice I'll put one chapter up tomorrow morning and one tomorrow night, Oh, I spoil you people! LOL**

** Love**

**Katie **


	6. Chapter 6

**A Place In My Heart**

**Chapter Six**

When Erik woke, he knew instantly that something was different. At first he couldn't place it and then he realised that there was something warm next to him. He looked down and saw a mop of dark curls lying across his chest. The memories of the previous night came flooding back and he stared in amazement at the girl who lay beside him, her cheek resting on his chest. He swallowed hard and she looked up quickly, worried that she'd waken him somehow. A smile crossed her beautiful face and she whispered,

"Good morning."

He nodded mutely, not trusting himself to speak, and she stretched, wincing. He sat up quickly

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just… I'm a little sore." She admitted, going pink. And then her eyes fell on the clock and widened. "Oh lord, is that the time? It's my turn to start breakfast!" She jumped out of bed, clutching one of the blankets around her. Erik watched in amusement as she searched for her slip, which he had thrown to one side the previous night. She looked around in confusion and then saw it hanging over a lamp. She giggled, reaching up and pulling it down.

"Christine, do calm down."

"I wish I could. I've got to wash and get breakfast started. Oh, Meg is going to _kill_ me!"

"Meg can wait." He informed her. She stopped, having pulled on the slip and looked at him. A smile lit up her face as she crossed back to him. He pulled her down onto the bed, kissing her intensely. After a few minutes she said,

"I _really_ need to go to the kitchen."

He reluctantly released her and she straightened. And then she bent again, kissed him once more and slipped out of the room. Erik watched her go and realised what that strange feeling welling up inside of him was. It was happiness.

Huh. Hadn't felt that in a _long_ time.

* * *

Christine bustled around the kitchen, putting water on to boil, slicing bread and cracking eggs. Meg came down and stared.

"Have you only just started?"

"I overslept."

"You lazy thing." Meg laughed and began to make tea. Christine smiled and shrugged.

"I was tired!"

"Even so…" Meg's voice faded away. Christine turned to look at her and she saw that her friend was staring at her. She blinked.

"What are you looking at?"

Meg reached for a silver dish and showed it to Christine. Christine looked down and winced. Dark marks were showing up on her pale neck, as clear as a lump of coal in a bag of flour.

"Oh dear…" She said, touching one. Meg stared and her and then a wicked grin crossed her face.

"Christine, you _didn't_!"

"Meg, please, stay quiet." Christine begged. Meg couldn't help laughing out loud.

"Oh, the look on your face is just _priceless_, Christine!"

"Meg, stop shouting!"

"Why not? It's not as if _he_ doesn't know all about it!"

"Meg!"

"Know about what?"

The two girls jumped as Erik appeared in the doorway, fully dressed and mask in place. Christine turned away quickly, going red and clapping a hand over her mouth as Meg began to giggle hysterically. Erik looked from her to Christine and folded his arms.

"Know about what, Little Giry?"

"Oh, nothing in particular, Monsieur Dumas." Meg giggled. Christine slapped her arm to stop her talking but she had already begun to laugh again. Christine turned to see Erik staring at her curiously. She took a calm breath.

"We were just talking about… about…"

"About these!" Meg said, brushing Christine's hair back to reveal the dark marks. Christine squealed, pushing Meg back. Erik stepped closer and moved Christine's hair to look at the marks. His eyebrow rose and he smirked.

"Yes, I see. I shall have to be more careful next time." He commented lightly. "How long until breakfast?"

Christine slapped his arm.

"You can't dismiss it _that_ easily. What on earth am I going to tell Marie and Nadir when they get back?" Meg began to howl with laughter again. Erik smiled slightly.

"I have no idea, Christine. I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Meg, will you STOP laughing? It isn't funny!" Christine cried, lifting the silver dish to peer at the marks again. She poked Erik's chest.

"You haven't got a bruise on you, this isn't fair!"

"I will do if you keep poking me." Erik said, catching her hand. Christine looked up at him crossly.

"Well, _you_ can explain to Marie then."

"Do be serious. It's _your_ neck." Erik objected.

"You put them there! You can explain them!"

"I can assure you that I will be doing nothing of the sort."

"Well, _I'm_ not doing it, she'll go ballistic!" Christine said crossly. Erik didn't bother to reply. Instead he kissed her intensely, straightened, smiled and disappeared. Christine mouthed wordlessly.

"You can't just… you… argh!"

She glared at the doorway and then looked at the hysterically giggling Meg. She 'humphed' and then turned to finish making breakfast. But a few minutes later they heard Erik shout. They looked at each other in confusion and started up to the Entrance Hall. Erik had flung open the front door and was staring out.

"They're back. They shouldn't be back this early." He muttered. Christine and Meg moved to the doorway and peered out at the fast approaching cart, pulled by two horses. Christine squinted.

"That… there's only one person."

"It's Nadir." Erik said. Meg stepped forward.

"Where's Mother?"

The cart came to a screeching halt and the three of them hurried down to Nadir. Meg cried out and caught his arm. Nadir's face was bruised and bleeding. Erik helped him into the Entrance Hall, sitting him down. He was clutching his side, in obvious pain.

"Nadir, what happened?" Erik demanded. Christine started to the kitchen to fetch some water but stopped in her tracks as Nadir managed to wheeze,

"Viscount… de Fenz."

She turned and stared at Nadir. He was looking at her through swollen eyes, hideous bruises on his face and blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Christine took a shuddering breath.

"Where is Marie? What happened?"

It took several minutes for Nadir to explain. He and Marie had been in town when they were attacked by several of the viscount's men. He had ordered them to stay in the town and wait until someone from the castle came out.

"They demanded to know if you were at the castle, Christine. We tried not to talk but…" Nadir shook his head. "They sent me back here to tell you that… that unless you return alone to de Fenz's estate in the next week, they… Christine, they have Marie."

Meg cried out, clutching her hands to her mouth. Christine stared at Nadir for a moment and then whispered,

"I'm so sorry, Nadir." The Persian couldn't reply. Christine licked her dry lips and ran to the coat rack, pulling down a cloak. Erik caught her wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you _think_ I'm doing, Erik? I'm going to Thomas."

"Are you _insane_?" Erik spat. Christine looked at him furiously.

"What do you suggest I do, Erik? I will NOT let him kill someone else. Raoul is dead because of me. I won't let Marie die as well."

"Christine, you can't do this. We will find another way." Erik insisted but Christine turned on him.

"No, Erik! There is no other way!" She cried. And then she took a calming breath and said through the lump in her throat. "I love you, Erik. I love you more than anything. And I love Marie. And I love Nadir and Meg as well. You're my family. The last person I called family is dead at the hands of Thomas de Fenz. I refuse to let my new family suffer."

She pulled on the cloak and Erik said,

"I'll come with you."

"You _can't_ Erik. You heard… unless I go alone, Marie is going to die." Christine said. Erik stared down at her, his grip on her wrist as tight as ever. She reached up with her hand and placed it on his unmasked cheek.

"I will _always_ love you. Never forget that."

"Christine…" He said hoarsely.

"Promise me that you won't forget." Christine said. He nodded, closing his eyes and holding her hand to his cheek.

"I promise."

She felt tears prick her eyes and knew that she had to leave before her resolve weakened. She pushed herself up on tiptoe and pressed her mouth to his quickly before pushing him hard. He stumbled back, falling into a cupboard. Christine hastily slammed the door shut, twisting the key in the lock. Erik banged fiercely on the door, shouting. Christine stepped back as tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked towards Meg and Nadir who were staring at her in amazement. She swallowed hard.

"Don't… don't let him out until I've had a chance to get away."

"Christine…" Meg said, rising to her feet. Christine smiled tearfully and hugged her.

"Thank you, Meg. I've been so happy here."

And then she turned and ran out of the entrance hall. In the stables, she saddled up one of the horses and squeezed its flanks. With a jolt they set off towards the open gates. As they left the grounds, Christine twisted in her seat to catch one last glimpse of the castle behind her before it was hidden by trees.

* * *

She found the town easily and discovered that she was two days of constant riding away from the estate. Christine set off immediately, knowing how odd it would seem for a young woman as herself to be riding alone but not caring.

She didn't stop that night. She was exhausted but could not bring herself to stop when Marie was in danger. Christine wondered what Erik was doing. Had it really only been the previous night when they had made love, slept together in his bed, been so very happy? It could have been a lifetime ago.

When she arrived at the gates to the large de Fenz estate, an armed guard was stood to attention. She dismounted the exhausted horse and approached him. He looked at her in surprise. Christine supposed that she looked a sight. She had only stopped riding twice, to catch a few hours sleep and she had not washed herself or brushed her hair in two days.

"I am here to see the Viscount de Fenz." She told the guard who looked unconcerned.

"The viscount is a busy man."

"I am well aware of that." Christine snapped. "Please tell him that Christine Daae is here."

The guard looked at her for a moment and then called a messenger boy from the small hut by the gates. The boy was sent running up to the large house with the message. He returned five minutes later with orders that the guard was to escort her to the house.

Christine followed him up the wide path, leading the horse. She was stiff and sore from the riding, tired, hungry and felt filthy. She would have preferred to appear strong and wilful before Thomas but there was little she could do now.

She was shown into a beautiful sitting room, thinking that she could not possibly have looked or felt more out of place here. Sat at a writing desk was a man, a few years older than herself. He was extremely handsome, with dark brown hair and light blue eyes. His features were strong and friendly, and his mouth looked like it would be quick to smile at the least thing. He looked around and got quickly to his feet when he saw her. For a few moments all he could do was stare at her and then he looked at the guard.

"That will be all."

The door closed behind her but Christine didn't take her eyes off of Thomas de Fenz. Of this young man, who she had grown up with, whom she had played with as a child, running around with him and Raoul, playing imaginary games, swimming, reading, laughing.

He stared at her and then said,

"Christine…"

"Where is she, Thomas?" Christine said in a firm voice. She was pleased that she could sound so confident. Thomas blinked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Where is Marie Giry?"

"She… that's the reason you came?" Thomas seemed disappointed. Christine looked incredulous.

"Why else would I come, Thomas? You kidnapped her, one of my closest friends! Where is she?"

"She is safe."

"Let me see her." Christine said. Thomas rang for a servant.

"Fetch Marie Giry."

Christine stood her ground as Thomas approached her. He couldn't help smiling.

"My god, Christine, you grow more beautiful every time I see you."

"The last time you saw me was after killing Raoul." She reminded him. Thomas didn't reply. She looked at him with pained eyes.

"Why, Thomas? He was _Raoul_. He was your friend; the three of us were best friends, we grew up together. How could you kill him? Why?"

"Why couldn't you just love me?" Thomas replied.

Christine closed her eyes in despair.

"I couldn't love you then because I loved Raoul. And I can't love you know because you killed Raoul. And I will never love you because you kidnapped Marie Giry, had your men attack Nadir Khan and you forced me to come here."

Thomas gazed at her and the door opened before he could speak. Marie Giry walked in, looking haughty. Her eyes alighted on Christine and she gasped.

"Christine! Heavens name, child, what are you doing here?"

"Marie." Christine said, running to her. "Marie, are you hurt?"

"No." Marie said, throwing a filthy look at Thomas. "No, I am not hurt. But why are you here?"

"I'm here to get you out, Marie. Nadir made it back to the castle, he's safe. Injured, but safe." Christine told her. Thomas interrupted.

"You know my conditions, Christine. She goes and you stay."

"What? No!" Marie objected but Christine caught her hand.

"Marie… you have to go. You have Meg to think of, and Nadir."

Marie looked at the girl whom she had come to look upon as a daughter and shook her head in disbelief.

"Christine, you can not…"

"Return to the castle, Marie. They are waiting for you." Christine said quietly. She glanced at Thomas and then reached around her neck, taking off the chain that held the diamond engagement ring that she no longer wore to remind her of Raoul, but simply because she had grown fond of it as a piece of jewellery. Thomas stepped forward and frowned.

"Isn't that…?"

Christine slipped it from the chain and pressed the ring into Marie's hand.

"Give it to him."

"Are you sure?" Marie asked and Christine nodded, feeling tears prick her eyes.

"Yes. Tell him… tell him that…" Marie knew what she wanted to say and smiled slightly.

"I knew it."

"Yes, you're all so clever, well done on figuring us out." Christine said, unable to resist teasing her. She took a deep breath and said quietly,

"When you see him… remind him that he promised that he wouldn't forget. He will understand."

Marie kissed Christine's cheek.

"You are a brave girl, Christine. I am proud of you."

"Go, Marie. Hurry." Christine whispered. Marie nodded and looked coldly at Thomas before disappearing.

Christine clenched her fist, feeling the metal of the chain dig into her hand. She heard the front door open and close, no doubt Marie leaving. Tears welled up in her eyes. Thomas looked at her.

"Are you going to explain any of this to me, Christine?"

"You have no right to know." She said harshly. Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"My men tell me that you've been in a haunted castle all this time."

Christine didn't reply. She sank onto a chair, her head in her hands.

_Oh god, Erik, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…_

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Thomas staring at her in confusion.

"What happened to you in there, Christine?"

"I was happy. I was happy there." She replied coldly. Tears spilled over, running down her cheeks. Thomas knelt before her, taking her hands in his. She felt too weak to object or pull away. He brushed some hair from her face.

"You will be happy here, Christine. I will make you happy. We will marry and you can live in comfort for the rest of your life."

Christine lifted her head and stared at him. He smiled but she stood sharply, moving away from him, running her hands through her hair.

"No, Thomas. I will _never_ be happy with you. You murdered Raoul in front of my eyes. You kidnapped Marie. You forced me to leave the place where I have been happiest in my entire life, where I had friends, a family, you made me leave Erik and all because you are so selfish and can't stand the thought that you might not get your own way for once!" She shouted.

Thomas looked at her dangerously.

"Who is Erik, Christine?" She stepped back, swallowing nervously. He moved towards her and gripped her arm tightly.

"Who is Erik?" He spat. Christine winced but stood her ground firmly.

"He is a man I fell in love with. A man I will _always_ love, no matter what."

"Is he the one you sent the ring to?" Thomas demanded.

"Yes."

He considered her and then his eyes fell on the marks on her neck. Christine moved to cover them with her free hand but he swatted her hand away, running his fingers over the marks. She clenched her jaw, waiting for him to grow angry. His eyes had darkened as he touched the marks.

"Did _Erik_ do this you?" He demanded and she glared at him.

"Yes. He did."

"Did he make love to you?" Thomas demanded. Christine lifted her head.

"We made love to each other. I gave myself to him because I love him."

Thomas released her arm and turned away brusquely. Christine watched as he crossed to the desk.

"When my men brought that woman to me, she had a bag. I found this in it." He passed her a book. Christine ran her fingers over the cover. _The Angel of Music_.

"I knew, when I saw it, that it was for you." Thomas said. Christine placed the book on a table.

"And of what importance is that?"

"We aren't children anymore, Christine." Thomas said quietly. Christine smiled slightly.

"I know. I used to like you when we were children. As an adult I can barely stand to be in the same room as you."

Thomas looked surprised at the fire in her tone.

"You don't hate me, Christine."

"Oh, I do, Thomas. I thought, whilst I was in the castle, that perhaps I had misjudged you. That you couldn't have killed Raoul out of malice. The moment I saw you, sat at the desk, I knew I had been wrong." Christine said, spitefully. She didn't care what he did to her. "What sort of man could sit and write with the knowledge that he had murdered his friend in cold blood?"

He stepped towards her. Christine didn't move. His arm reached out and his hand brushed against her cheek. Christine remained perfectly still, watching him with dangerous eyes. Thomas smirked.

"You will learn, Christine. You will learn to be happy with me."

And he kissed her. His tongue brushed against her lips, forcing them to part. Christine tried to move away but he pulled her tightly to him, deepening the kiss. She tried to cry out but she was frozen to the spot. Thomas pulled out of the kiss, pressing his mouth to her neck, nipping and kissing at the bruised skin. Christine gasped in pain and tried to push him away. He held her upper arms tightly and looked her in the face, one of his hands sliding up to curl into her hair.

"You are _mine_, Christine. You will forget about this Erik."

"No. I will never forget him." Christine replied harshly. Thomas seized her again, kissing her roughly. She cried out but Thomas did not stop, forcing her onto the sofa and mounting her as he kissed her. Tears welled up and she tried to push him away. His kisses moved again to her neck and she sobbed unbearably.

"Thomas, stop. Please stop!" She whimpered. He simply moaned in desire, his hands groping at her clumsily. Christine squeezed her eyes closed, the tears running down her face.

"Thomas, no! No!" She cried, struggling and pushing him.

"Christine… Christine…" He moaned.

"…_Erik_…" She whispered.

Thomas stopped his exploration instantly and stared down at her. He climbed off of her, still staring, aghast at both himself and at what she had said. She sat up, gulping and sobbing and looked at him in hatred, the tears still falling.

"Ask me again why I couldn't love you." She spat. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing. Thomas stared at her and then turned away. He rang for a servant.

"Take Miss Daae to the green room. And lock the door." He told the girl who answered the bell before storming out. The girl waited awkwardly for Christine to stop crying before offering a handkerchief. Christine accepted it, wiping her eyes before standing and following her through the corridors of the house a bedroom. The girl showed her in and then locked the door.

Christine crossed to the bed and lay down. She was hungry and wanted to wash, but the desire to sleep overcame both of those longings. She pulled the covers around her, her eyes sore from crying, her neck painful from the kisses that Thomas had given her and her heart aching for the castle and for Erik.

* * *

Thomas paced his study, muttering to himself. A servant paused to listen to the incessant whispering and then shook his head in despair. Another servant stopped.

"Talking to himself again?"

"Looks like it. I don't know why no one's bothering to lock him up."

"Maybe he'll be alright now that he's got Miss Daae back." The servant suggested. The other shook his head.

"Doubt it. I pity that girl. She's got a tough time ahead of her."

* * *

Erik paced his study, muttering to himself. Meg sighed as she sat outside the door. Nadir found her sat on the floor and said,

"Is he still at it?"

"Yes." Meg said quietly.

It had been four days since Christine's departure. Since she had left, Erik hadn't come out of his study once, locking himself in. Meg shook her head.

"He hasn't eaten, Nadir. He's going to make himself sick."

"I think that's what he wants." Nadir said quietly. "Fate has been cruel to him. This is the second time that he's been abandoned by the woman he loved."

Meg looked at him sharply.

"The second?"

"Yes."

"Who…?" Meg began but Nadir shook his head.

"It is a long story and not one that Erik would want you know about. But, in a nutshell - Many years, ago, when I first met Erik, he was in love with a woman called Shyra. But she refused him. Married someone else. It nearly killed him. He swore that he would never fall in love again; he's always been very dramatic that way. And then… Christine came into the picture."

"Oh, gods." Meg muttered. But they both looked up as the front door flew open. Meg jumped up.

"Mother!"

Marie Giry appeared in the doorway. Meg flew across the entrance hall to embrace her mother. Nadir crossed too and kissed her.

"Marie, what happened?" He asked. But paused as the study door opened. Erik stood in the doorway, staring at her. His eyes flew to the door but Marie shook her head.

"She is not with me, Erik. She stayed. To save my life."

Erik didn't move. Marie crossed to him and held out something. He held out his hand and she dropped the diamond ring into his hand.

"She sends this and a reminder that you promised not to forget. She assured me that you would know what it meant."

Erik nodded, staring at the beautiful ring. He curled his hand into a fist, clutching at the precious gems and closed his eyes. Marie put a hand on his shoulder.

"She loves you, Erik. You always said that no woman could. But she does."

"She is _gone_, Marie." Erik said quietly.

"You think that she _wanted_ to leave? My god, Erik. I barely recognised her when I saw her, she was a shell. She loves you." Marie said angrily.

Erik stared down at the ring in his hand and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were filled with determination.

"Little Giry, fetch me a horse. I'm going to find her."

* * *

Thomas unlocked the door to the green room and slipped inside, closing the door quietly behind him. He crossed to the bed and gazed down at the beautiful woman lying in it in peaceful slumber. He brushed his fingertips across the porcelain skin of her face and she turned over so she lay facing the ceiling. He ran his finger from her cheek over her lips. She twitched slightly and mumbled, "Erik…?" Before settling down again.

Thomas stared at her. Who was this Erik? How had he captured her heart so easily? It wasn't fair… it wasn't fair! He had loved her for far longer, had been willing to sacrifice everything for her and still she refused him, pulled away from his kisses, flinched at his touch, all the while dreaming of _Erik_. These last few days, not once had she joined him for a meal, ignored his attempts at conversation, remained in her room nearly the whole time she had been here.

This was not good enough. Not after all the effort he had gone through to bring her here. She _would_ be his. No matter what.

Thomas strode back to his study and began to pace it again. Yet as he did, details of that night began to come back to him and, try as he might, he was unable to rid himself of them…

_Christine and Raoul were sprawled on the floor of the wide carriage, both trying to get out of the ropes that bound them. As Thomas stepped into the carriage they both ceased in their struggles and stared up at him. They were gagged but he could see the questions and confusion in their eyes. But he had no time to waste. He bent down and pulled the gags free. Instantly Raoul said,_

"_Thomas, what's going on?"_

"_Silence, de Chagny." Thomas ordered. His eyes fell onto Christine's perfect, angelic face. No man should be allowed to possess such beauty, but he had to have it. Had to have her. She licked her lips and he saw she was shaking._

"_Thomas, please… what's happening?" She asked. He stood tall and proud before them both._

"_I'm going to ask you one last time, Christine. Please… marry me. Not him, not de Chagny. Marry _me_."_

_Christine's face twisted in confusion._

"_That's what this is about?" Raoul said in disbelief. Thomas glared at him._

"_I said silence!" He spat and punched Raoul across the face. The young man fell sideways, unable to support himself. Christine cried out and Thomas crouched down in front of her, so his face was level with hers._

_To his dismay she tried to back away, pressed against the wall of the carriage. He reached out tenderly to touch a lock of her hair and she flinched away._

"_Thomas, stop this." She whispered. Thomas shook his head sadly._

"_I can't, Christine. I love you. I need you."_

_She closed her eyes and bowed her head, her hair falling over her face. Thomas lifted her face by placing two fingers under her chin._

"_I'll ask you again, Christine." He said softly. "Will you marry me?"_

_For a moment she simply stared at him. Thomas pulled out a knife. She gasped but he simply cut the ropes binding her, taking her hands in his._

"_Will you marry me?" He asked, pleading with her, imploring her. Christine looked at him for a moment and then a flash of anger shot through her eyes. _

"_No, Thomas."_

"_What?"_

"_I said no. I told you at the party, no. I won't marry you. I love Raoul. Why won't you understand that?" She said, half-furious, half-saddened._

_Thomas looked at her. His brain seemed to have clouded over. Only two rational thoughts could get through the fog._

_She was marrying Raoul. Therefore, to marry her, he would first have to get rid of Raoul._

_Thomas stood up. Christine looked up at him, puzzled and wary._

"_Thomas?"_

"_It's because of him?" Thomas demanded, gesturing at Raoul who stared at him. "That's why you won't marry me?"_

_Christine didn't reply. Thomas pulled out a pistol and she gasped. Raoul jumped and then tried to edge over to Christine, determined to protect her. Thomas kicked him away from her. Christine cried out but Thomas had already lifted the gun._

"_This is the only way." He said calmly._

_And then he pulled the trigger._

_The sound of the shot mingled with the scream that came from Christine. The scream stopped abruptly. He looked down at her. She had gone impossibly pale._

_Except for the blood. As she knelt beside the body of her fiancé, several drops of blood had splashed onto her beautiful face, vibrantly red against the whiteness of her skin. She fumbled with Raoul's jacket, trying to uncover the bullet wound. Raoul stared blankly at the ceiling, Christine lifted his head onto her lap._

"_Raoul? Raoul?" She whimpered, touching his face. No reaction._

_Thomas watched, feeling numb as Christine's hands lifted to cover her mouth in horror. Tears ran down her face, washing the blood away, dripping onto the face of her fiancé. And then her face lifted to meet his._

"_You killed him." She said, almost inaudibly._

_Thomas blinked and took a step back. She stood and stared at him._

"_You killed Raoul. You killed him!" She cried. Thomas resolved himself. He would not feel guilt. He had done the right thing._

"_I have to get back to Nice. My men will bring you there. We will marry."_

"_No… no…" She whispered._

"_You won't be able to tell anyone. I'll tell them that… that the shock of Raoul's death has traumatised you. We will be able to marry."_

_She couldn't even speak anymore. She had slumped to the floor, beside Raoul, pressing her face to his, his blood mixing with her tears, whispering his name over and over again until she was overcome by emotion and wailed, rocking his body back and forward, as if she wanted to give her own life to bring his back._

_Thomas had to get out. He stumbled from the carriage. His head was spinning._

_He had killed Raoul. The man he considered his brother. All for…_

_No. She was worth it. She _was_ worth it._

_Thomas mounted his horse and swiftly began the journey back to Nice. And the only image his could bring up in his mind was that of an angel with a blood smeared face. _

**_A/n: You can probably tell that this story very much influenced my other story 'The Phantom of the Opera'. Another chapter tonight for you lovely people!_**

**_Love_**

**_Katie_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Place In My Heart**

**Chapter Seven**

Christine paced her room, trying to put off boredom. There was only so much you could in the one room and she had been in here for days now. The very final resort was leaving the room and subjecting herself to Thomas' company. She hadn't become _that_ desperate just yet.

She looked out at the estate. It was a beautifully sunny day and Christine couldn't help but feel rather cheered by the weather. She would have enjoyed it far more if she were in the castle with Erik, Meg, Nadir and Marie though.

She sighed and began to sing softly.

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

Was Erik thinking of her? She wondered. And even if he was, she doubted it would be fondly.

_Remember me_

_Once in a while please_

_Promise me you'll try_

Once in a while? Try all the time. That would be closer to the mark, she thought wryly.

_When you find_

_That once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me_

This song seemed so very ironic, she thought. She never wanted to take her heart back. She hadn't. As far as she was concerned, Erik still possessed her heart. He always would.

_We never said _

_Our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember_

_Stop and think of me_

How easy it had been, in that castle, to think that things could stay the same forever. How easy to forget the outside world.

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen_

_Don't think about the way things might have been_

No, Christine thought fiercely. It wasn't enough to be happy with what they'd had together. That one night of love that she and Erik had shared would never be enough. She couldn't never stop thinking about what could have been. What they could have had together if it hadn't been for Thomas.

_Think of me_

_Think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned_

Erik… Erik waking alone.

_Imagine me_

_Trying too hard to_

_Put you from my mind_

Erik in the rose garden at night, playing the piano, sitting at his writing desk. Alone. Always alone. Christine's heart nearly broke then and there.

_Recall those days_

_Look back on all those times_

_Think of the things we'll never do_

There was so much that they hadn't done, how could she possibly think of them all? What they could have done… Christine's mind unconsciously flashed through events, marriage, children, everything that people in love had. It was the next line that made her realise exactly how she felt.

_There will never be a day when_

_I won't think of you_

Was this how she was to live the rest of her life? Pining for Erik until death claimed her. If this were the life she was to lead, she would welcome death. It seemed as though every second, Erik was further away. Even the marks on her skin were fading now. She sang the last line again, although more quietly, contemplatively.

"_There will never be a day when I won't think of you_…"

"You always did sing so beautifully." Thomas said. She hadn't heard him come in and turned sharply. He smiled at having surprised her. She looked at him for a moment and then looked back out of the window.

"You kept up your singing?" He said, joining her by the window. She didn't reply. Thomas sighed. "You know, you're making things very hard on yourself, Christine."

"No. You're doing that well enough for me, Thomas." She replied icily. Thomas smiled.

"Really, Christine, must you be so awkward? We will be happy enough here."

Christine stayed silent, staring out of the window. And then, without looking at him, she asked,

"Do you love me, Thomas?"

"Yes, Christine, I do." He said earnestly.

"You would do anything to make me happy?" She said, her eyes still fixed on the view.

"Within reason." He said, cautiously.

"Let me go. For all those years we spent together as friends, if they meant _anything _to you… you will let me go. Let me return to the castle." She looked at him, one hand still on the windowsill, her eyes imploring him. Thomas sighed.

"You know I won't do that."

"But you said that you loved me. If you truly loved me, you would want me to be happy and I can only ever be happy with Erik!" Christine cried.

Thomas ground his teeth.

"I would appreciate it, Christine, if you did not speak that name again in my presence." He turned but Christine caught his arm. The cold dignity that she had been clinging to had fallen away. Now she was bare and empty and pleading.

"Please, Thomas… please, just let me go." She begged. Thomas caught her arms and held her in front of him.

"No, Christine. I will never let you go."

She stared at him and then closed her eyes. She pulled out of his grasp and looked out of the window once more. Thomas watched her. After a few moment she said,

"You aren't the same person anymore, Thomas."

"I am."

"No. You're not. That little boy who I used to play with, who caught me when I fell out of the apple tree when we were seven… he never would have done this." Christine replied. Thomas smiled slightly at the memory.

"You shouldn't have been climbing the tree in the first place." He pointed out and Christine glanced at him in amusement.

"You shouldn't have been there at all. You were being punished for stealing the pudding from the kitchens and were supposed to be in your room."

"True." Thomas smiled. Christine gazed out of the window, a fond smile creeping across her lips.

"And that time when the three of us decided to build our own boat."

"Stealing pieces of wood from the stockpile."

"We got halfway across the lake before it sank. Raoul had to pull me back to shore because I couldn't swim." Christine laughed quietly. Thomas chuckled.

"You looked like a drowned rat."

"You didn't look much better!" Christine retorted.

They both became lost in their own thoughts, remembering their lost childhood. Christine leant against the windowsill.

"It was no fun afterwards, when you and Raoul got a new tutor. I wasn't allowed to have lessons with you anymore. I was stuck with Madame Trantole. The _dullest_ woman to walk the earth."

"We got older. We didn't need children's games anymore." Thomas pointed out. Christine sighed.

"I know. I got caught up in my singing, Raoul was busy helping with the business and you were obsessed with your beloved horses."

"We still saw each other a lot. Besides, you and Raoul lived in the same house, you saw each other everyday." Thomas reminded her. She smiled and shrugged.

"It wasn't the same. Only when we read together was it really the same."

"Ah, yes. _The Angel of Music_. 'Little Lotte let her mind wander. Little Lotte thought-'"

"'Am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or shoes?'" Christine smiled. Thomas smiled too.

"'No, what I like best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed'."

"_And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head, the Angel of Music sings songs in my head_…" Christine sang softly.

They fell silent again, both smiling at the memory. A frown crossed Thomas' face.

"And then… you and he decided that you wanted to get engaged." Christine looked at him sharply.

"Everyone else knew for years. It was also known that we would get married. We weren't forced into it, but we knew it nonetheless."

"And you never considered anything else." Thomas said bitterly. Christine closed her eyes.

"I loved him, Thomas. If I hadn't, I never would have said yes."

She looked out of the window, her arms wrapped around herself.

"But… I don't know if I would have been happy forever with him. The two people your men attacked, Nadir and Marie. They love each other. They aren't married; Marie had a daughter already, Meg. She's my age. Anyway… Nadir and Marie love each other. And whenever I saw them together, just doing little things like… like walking or playing cards, or just smiling at each other when they thought no one was looking. I don't know if Raoul and I could have had that simplicity. Something that pure and easy."

"Could you have that with me?" Thomas asked. Christine looked at him and shook her head.

"No, Thomas. There is only one person who I could happily spend the rest of my life with and you're not him."

"Erik." Thomas said bitterly.

Christine leant against the wall by the window.

"I'm sorry, Thomas. But I have given my heart to Erik, as well as my body. And I gave them willingly."

"You'll never see him again. Why do you still cling to the memories?" Thomas demanded. Christine looked at him sadly.

"Because I need the memories. It's all I have left of you and Raoul."

"I'm still here."

"No. No, you're not." She murmured. She looked at him and frowned.

Thomas was staring blankly into air, his face slack and eyes half closed and glazed. Christine didn't move and then she touched his shoulder.

"Thomas?" He looked at her quickly, seemingly confused and then smiled brightly.

"Ah, there you are, Christine. Come on, it's time for tea. We've got company." Christine stepped back but he seized her hand and pulled her towards the door.

"We can't keep them waiting, you know."

"Thomas, let me go!"

But he had pulled from the room, dragging her through corridors, down stairs. A servant caught sight of them and Christine looked at him. He looked worried and disappeared. Christine stared after him. What on earth was happening? What company could they have?

"Thomas, let me _go_." She said, pulling at his arm, but his grip on her hand was too tight. He opened the door to the sitting room and pushed her in. Christine stumbled forward, grabbing at a chair to prevent herself from falling. And then she realised that there were three people already in the room.

The de Chagny family.

Christine stepped back.

"My God…" She breathed. Raoul's parents and brother were staring at her in amazement.

"Christine… Christine, is that you?" Madame de Chagny said, standing. Christine took another step back and bumped into Thomas. He put his hands on her shoulders and smiled serenely at the stunned family.

"The prodigal daughter has returned."

"Christine!" Madame de Chagny rushed forward to embrace her but Christine had turned furiously on Thomas and spat,

"How _dare_ you. After what you did, how dare you bring them here!"

"Christine, what's the matter?" Philippe said in amazement, seeing the girl he looked upon as a sister turn on someone who had been her closest friend.

"Philippe, I told you. Christine has been suffering from severe trauma and occasionally has these… turns." Thomas said calmly.

Christine glared at him.

"You disgust me, Thomas de Fenz."

"Christine, really." Monsieur de Chagny frowned. Christine turned to them pleadingly.

"You don't understand! He killed Raoul."

Stunned silence. Christine's heart lifted briefly and then sank as Madame de Chagny put a hand on her shoulder.

"Christine, you're not yourself. Sit down and have some tea. You've been gone for so long, we missed you dreadfully."

"He killed Raoul!"

"Don't say that, Christine." Philippe said gently. Christine looked despairingly at the three members of the de Chagny family and then turned to Thomas who looked at her calmly.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered.

"It's alright, Christine. Everything will be fine."

"Thomas has told us that you intend to be married. I think that's a lovely idea." Madame de Chagny said kindly.

Christine felt ill. She stared at her and then looked at Thomas, shaking her head.

"No… no, we are _not_ going to marry."

"Christine-"

"No! Thomas, stop lying to them. You killed Raoul and then you kidnapped Marie and then you tried to…"

She couldn't say it. It was too harsh, too sickening. But Thomas simply pulled her into a hug.

"Stop worrying yourself, my darling. I've been speaking with some doctors and they think, with time, she will make a recovery." He said to the de Chagny family, who were all watching pitifully. Christine pushed Thomas away, feeling tears well up. How could she possibly convince them that she was sane?

Christine looked at the de Chagnys.

"Please… please believe me, don't listen to him! I want to go back."

"You wish to come home with us?" Monsieur de Chagny asked. She shook her head, tears threatening.

"No. I want to go back to the castle. Please, don't let him keep me here."

"Castle?"

"Where she was taken after… after Raoul passed away." Thomas said delicately. Christine turned on him angrily.

"Murdered by you, Thomas! Don't lie to them anymore!"

"I think she holds me responsible. I should have been there, I should have… should have saved him…" Thomas said. He sank into a chair, his head in his hands. Christine fell back from him, a sob escaping her. Madame de Chagny rose and embraced her.

"Oh, my darling girl. You've been so brave."

"Madame, _please_. Please, let me go away from here. Just… just give me a horse and I'll leave." Christine begged. Philippe put a hand on her shoulder.

"You've been through so much, Little Lotte. You are safe here. There's no need to worry."

"Here is the one place where I am _not_ safe. You don't know what he's done, why won't you just listen to me?" Christine cried.

Thomas stood and looked sadly at Christine.

"I promise you, Christine. I promise that you'll get well again."

"Stop it, Thomas!"

"I won't let anyone hurt you again." He said firmly, taking her hands in his. She pulled away, falling back against the wall.

"No!"

"I think we should go. She's so distressed." Monsieur de Chagny said quietly. Christine turned to them tears on her face.

"No… no, don't leave me with him!"

"It's alright, Christine. We'll come and see you again soon."

"Look what he did to me." Christine said, pulling back her hair to show the fading bruises on her neck. The three de Chagnys stared at them and Thomas said calmly,

"She has those when we found her. I've been trying to treat them but she won't let me."

Christine stared at him. He really had thought of everything. She closed her eyes in despair.

"I want to go back." She pleaded again. Philippe sighed.

"Christine, don't worry. Just concentrate on getting well again."

"I want Erik." She whispered.

Madame de Chagny frowned.

"Who is Erik?"

"Erik is the man who saved me. I love him, Madame, I want to be with him." Christine pleaded. They looked at Thomas who shook his head sadly.

"She's worse than usual today. There is no Erik."

That did it. Christine lifted her hand and moved to hit him. Madame de Chagny gasped but Thomas caught her hand. She fell forward and he held her tightly so she couldn't struggle. He put a hand on her hair, holding her to him.

"I won't let anyone hurt you again, Christine." He whispered. Before Christine could speak the de Chagnys had slipped out.

Her chance to escape was gone. She felt weak and when Thomas released her she fell against the wall, sobbing.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She whispered. Thomas stroked her hair and Christine heard the front door close. They were gone. She squeezed her eyes closed, trying to staunch the tears. Thomas put his arms around her again, embracing her lovingly.

"It will be fine, my darling Christine."

"Don't touch me." She whispered. He looked down at her and she met his eyes. Hers were tearful but hatred shone through. "You say that you love me, but all you do is hurt me. I would rather die than be your wife, than lie in the same bed as you only to wake up every morning and see you there. I'd rather _die_."

Thomas stared at her. He brushed away her tears with the fingers of his right hand.

"You don't mean that."

"I do, Thomas. I mean it more than anything." She said viciously. Thomas frowned slightly.

"Would it be so bad to be my wife? Haven't I proved myself to you? I removed anything that got in the way of us being together, ensured that you would never have to leave my side again. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"You murdered Raoul, Thomas. In cold blood, in front of me. How could you possibly think that I could love you after seeing you do that? And then you have the nerve to lie to his family, to sit and drink tea with them, to tell them that I am insane!" Christine cried. He cupped her cheek with his hand.

"You will learn, Christine. You will learn to be happy, to lie beside me, to smile again."

She flinched away from his hand but he held her still, forcing a kiss on her lips. She whimpered but he held her against the wall with his body, kissing her, holding her tightly, possessively.

"_No_." She whispered despairingly.

"Shh… shh…" He hushed her, capturing her mouth with his own again.

"Please, Thomas, stop…"

"Never… never, my love…"

She let out a sob, but her mouth covered hers once again, his tongue probing, his hands twisted into her hair. When he finally drew back, his eyes were soft and loving, his hands running gently through her dark hair.

"I do love you, Christine."

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that." She whispered. He frowned and she stepped past him to the door. He turned to follow her and watched as she climbed the stairs, going back to her room.

**A/N: Not much going on here! Lol, hope you enjoy it anyway. I wrote this story before 'The Phantom of the Opera', but it influenced it a lot.**

**Love**

**Katie **


	8. Chapter 8

**A Place In My Heart**

**Chapter Eight**

Erik and Meg rode along the path and finally reached a pair of wrought iron gates. Behind them, up a long pathway stood the house of Thomas de Fenz.

"This is it." Meg said. Erik hadn't wanted her to come but hadn't been able to stop her once she'd made up her mind. He nodded.

"Now we just have to find out if she's in there."

"And figure out a way of getting her out." Meg commented, dismounting. Erik frowned.

"What are you doing, Little Giry?"

"Trust me."

She crossed to the guard and smiled brightly.

"Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Miss. May I help you?" The guard asked.

"I'm looking for someone, a friend of mine. Her name is Christine Daae. I was told that she was here?" Meg said, smiling sweetly.

"She is, Miss. I would let you in, but I'll have to ask the Viscount and I believe Miss Daae is ill at the current time. I don't know if she's receiving company."

"Oh no, how dreadful! I shouldn't like to bother her if she's ill. No, I'll come back another time." Meg said earnestly. The guard smiled and nodded.

"You do that, Miss. I'm sure she'd be delighted to see you."

"Thank you for your help, monsieur."

She returned to Erik, who was hidden in a nearby alley.

"She's in there. But the guard said she's ill and not receiving company."

"I see. In that case, we'll come back tonight and see just how ill she is." Erik said calmly. Meg remounted her horse and they rode away down the street.

* * *

Christine lay in her bed, sleeping fitfully. She didn't hear Thomas come in and slip between the covers of her bed. His hand reached for her, drawing her close to him. She sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer impulsively.

Thomas smiled and put his arms around her, gazing at her face in the light of the dying fire that burned in the fireplace.

"Mine. My Christine…" He whispered, kissing her hair. With one hand he stroked the soft skin of her cheek, running his hand down her arm, relishing the warmth of her body against his. She made a quiet noise of satisfaction, rolling over so her face was pressed against his shoulder. Thomas smiled again, pressing his lips to her forehead. The sudden movement woke her. She blinked in confusion and then gasped, throwing herself back from him.

"Thomas!"

"You're awake." Thomas smiled. Christine scrambled out bed, standing in her nightgown before him.

"What on earth do you think you're dong?" She demanded furiously. He sat up.

"I was watching you sleep."

Christine closed her eyes in disgust and wrapped her arms around herself in horror. She lit the lamps around the room, not wanting the dim, deceiving light anymore.

"Leave me alone, Thomas."

"Don't you think you're overreacting a little?" He commented, climbing out of the bed. He was dressed in just his underwear. Christine looked away from him in humiliation.

"No, I don't. I think I reacted very understandably to finding a half-naked man in my bed!"

"Soon you will be waking every night to find me there." Thomas told her and she shook her head fiercely.

"No. Never."

She moved over to the window and looked out, not wanting to look at him any longer. He stepped towards her in silence, brushing back the hair from her neck, placing his cheek against the top of her head.

"Oh, Christine." He sighed. "Why must you fight so hard?"

"Why can't you take no for an answer?" She shot back at him.

"Because I love you."

"And I love Erik."

The hand he had placed on her waist tensed suddenly. She winced as he squeezed her side.

"Ow!"

"I told you not to say his name again." He said in a dangerously calm voice. And then he became tender and loving again, his hand moving across her stomach. She tensed as his other hand slipped down her arm to lace his fingers through hers. Christine felt the air freeze in her lungs and a shiver shot through her as he whispered in her ear,

"My Christine. My love."

"Thomas, stop this." She said in a calm but firm tone. He ignored her, kissing her temple. She flinched way, staring out of the window at the row of trees below. And then she looked at them sharply.

Something had moved out there. Among the trees, she was sure that she had seen something. Christine leant forward to look more closely and Thomas asked,

"What's wrong?"

"I thought I saw something…" She frowned, peering at the trees. Nothing stirred. Thomas looked out too.

"I'll send a guard around."

"No. No, it's just my imagination." Christine said quietly. But inside, her heart was racing. Because she had seen something that had made the blood pound through her veins. A glimpse of a white mask in the darkness.

She looked out into the darkness once more and saw it again, very briefly. A smile crossed her lips briefly as it looked up at the window. Christine leaned forward and opened the window, allowing a cool breeze to enter the room. Then she turned and saw Thomas looking at her. She met his gaze for a moment and then lowered her eyes.

"I'm tired. I want to sleep."

"How can you possibly sleep on a night like this?" Thomas smiled. Christine lifted an eyebrow.

"A night like what?"

"A night so beautiful." He said, gesturing at the star filled sky. Christine moved past him, extinguishing the gas lamps but leaving a candle lit by the bed.

"I'll manage. So if you wouldn't mind leaving…"

There was no reply. She glanced at him. He was stood stock still, his eyes glazed over. Christine frowned.

"Thomas?" He didn't reply. She touched his arm. "Thomas, what's the matter with you?"

He blinked suddenly and looked at her, as if only just seeing her for the first time.

"Christine…" He said hoarsely. She stepped back. He had a strange expression on his face, something halfway between a frown and a smile.

"Thomas, stop. What's wrong with you?" She said nervously. But suddenly he had grabbed her, pulling her into a fierce kiss. She hit out at him and he pulled his face back.

"Let me go! What are you doing?" She demanded.

"God, Christine, you're so beautiful." He murmured, kissing her again. She jerked her face away so he ended up kissing her hair, but his grip on her arms was too strong. One hand moved up into her hair, forcing her face back to his. She tried to scream for help but his mouth covered hers.

"Thomas, get off of me!" She snarled, twisting away from him. But before she could say anything further he had pulled her back, throwing her onto the bed. She cried out for help but no one came running.

Thomas gazed down at her, brushing her hair away from her face before kissing her again, pulling her so she was sat up and pulling the nightgown over her head. Christine cried out, clutching at the thin cotton. But Thomas threw it to one side and began to pull off his own underclothes. Christine tried to roll away but he pulled her back.

"My Christine. My Christine…" He said throatily. Christine whimpered and then screamed.

"Someone _help me_!"

"Shh, my darling. Why do you deny me this on our wedding night?"

Christine stared at him.

"Thomas, we're not married. What are you talking about?"

"My bride." He said and bent his head to kiss her shoulder. Christine pushed him away and gasped in agony as he bit at the skin.

"Stop! Thomas, you're _hurting_ me." She cried.

"No… no one will ever hurt you, my love." He whispered. Christine felt tears spring to her eyes and put a hand to her shoulder. It came away red. He had pierced the skin with his teeth. He was everywhere, his hands touching all of her that he could reach, running over the skin of her stomach, his breath warm against her skin. Christine screamed again and he put a hand over her mouth.

"No more screaming, Christine. No more." He said soothingly. She took his hand away gently and looked up at him.

"Please don't do this, Thomas. I'm begging you, please don't… it's not our wedding night, we're not married. Please… please don't do this to me." She begged quietly.

Thomas looked at her in confusion, spots of her blood on his lips.

"Why are you saying things like that? Why are you…?" He blinked, shaking his head. "You are my wife, Christine."

"No! No, Thomas, we never got married! Remember today? The de Chagnys came for tea and then… we never married." Christine said gently. She watched with fearful eyes, begging for him to remember, to recover his senses.

Slowly his eyes seemed the change. From ferocious and desiring, they became confused and a look of realisation shot through them. He stared down at the naked woman beneath him and let out a shuddering breath. Slowly, he climbed off her. Christine instantly reached for her nightgown, slipping it over her head. She felt much better once her body was hidden from his eyes. She looked at him. He was sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. Quietly she said,

"Go to your bed, Thomas. Go to sleep."

He stood, pulling on his underwear and then went to the door without speaking. He glanced back at her as he opened the door. She watched almost fearfully, terrified he would return to her. But he simply went through the door, a confused look on his face.

Christine leant against the wall, trembling. What was wrong with him? It was almost as though there were two people inside him, each of them fighting for control. And then she remembered and crossed to the window. She looked down at the trees, but could see no sign of Erik. There was a small balcony and she stepped through the doors into the cold night air. Below here, everything was still. She looked down to peer through the darkness. Nothing.

Christine hurried indoors and went to the cupboard. This had clearly been someone else's room some time ago and there were a variety of clothes in the cupboard, as well as the ones Thomas had had sent to her. Christine selected a pair of trousers. They were too big but she tied some cord around the waist, pulling on a loose, dark shirt and some shoes before going back out to the balcony. She was on the second floor and had a vague idea of climbing down. It wouldn't be easy, but she couldn't stay here for a moment longer. She wouldn't.

She climbed over the edge of the balcony and began to climb down, clinging to the climbing parts that covered the wall. But when she was about ten metres from the ground, the plant she had taken a hold of snapped off from the wall, sending Christine plummeting to the ground. She cried out and braced herself for the landing. But she didn't land on the ground. She landed on something.

No. Some_one_.

She sat up and looked down at the person beneath her. Her eyes widened.

"Erik!" She cried and then gasped as a light came on in the house. Erik lifted her to her feet and dragged her behind a tree, clamping a hand over her mouth. Cautiously he peered out from behind the tree. Conversation floated through the open window, two servants talking.

"Can't sleep either?"

"No. I heard screaming."

"The Daae girl. No doubt the Viscount paid her a little visit. Lord, he needs a doctor."

"He doesn't need a doctor, he needs to be in an asylum before he hurts himself. Or her."

Their voices faded away as they moved to a different room. Erik looked down at her.

"Are you alright?" He whispered and she nodded. He looked back at the house and then pulled her hand.

"Come on. Meg's waiting with the horses." He murmured.

They ran through the dark grounds to a wall. An old, forgotten door stood partly open and Christine slipped through. Instantly she felt Meg hug her.

"Oh, Christine, thank God you're alright!" she whispered.

"Not now, Little Giry. We've got to get away." Erik said quietly. He helped Christine onto one of the horses and climbed on behind her, Meg mounting the second animal. He flicked the reins and the horse set off, Meg's by their side.

* * *

Christine soon fell asleep with the rocking motion of the horses. When she awoke they were trotting along a deserted country lane. She blinked and looked around in confusion. What? Where was she?

"Good morning." Erik murmured. Christine looked up quickly and a smile spread across her face.

"Erik! You came for me."

"Of course." He said, as though it were obvious. She closed her eyes, leaning against him, happiness coursing through her.

"I thought I was never going to see you again. Did Marie get home safely?"

"Yes. She did." Erik confirmed. Christine gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank God for that. I was so worried."

Meg smiled across at her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked Christine.

"Much better then I did last night, I can tell you that."

"What happened? Monsieur Dumas and I sneaked into the grounds and you were stood at the window with someone."

"It was Thomas." Christine said quietly. She felt Erik tense behind her and said quickly, "Nothing happened. It almost… but he didn't. There was something wrong with him, he kept changing. One moment he'd be fine and the next… it was so strange, he kept insisting that we were married."

"Was it awful?" Meg asked quietly. Christine nodded.

"Yes… I saw Raoul's family."

"What?"

"Thomas invited them for tea. He told them that I was suffering from trauma and I had lost my mind and I told them that he had killed Raoul but they didn't believe me. I kept trying to tell them that he was lying but…"

She fell silent. Erik looked down at her and then frowned.

"There's blood on your shirt." Christine looked down at her shoulder. Dark brown stained the white shirt. She lifted the cloth and saw the teeth marks. Erik touched them, holding the reins with one hand.

"Did he do this to you?"

"Yes. When he was… when he was behaving oddly." Christine said, covering the marks again. Meg looked up at the sun.

"We're not far from a town. I'll ride ahead and book us rooms at the inn. We should rest before going the rest of the way and the horses need to rest."

"Go on, Little Giry." Erik nodded. Meg spurred ahead. She knew they needed time alone to talk.

When she had gone, Erik asked,

"Did he rape you?"

"No. He almost… he tried twice. Last night and the day I got there. I managed to stop him both times."

"If I had a chance I'd kill him." Erik snarled. Christine didn't reply. She stared ahead at the road and then said,

"I think he's gone mad, Erik. He wasn't the same person I used to know. He was so… so different."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He told her and she nodded. One day, she would tell him. But now it was still too fresh in her memory. And then she clutched his hand.

"Erik, what if he comes after us? He'll know where we've gone. He knows where the castle is."

"When he gets to the castle, there will be no one there."

"No one…?"

Erik smiled slightly.

"Nadir's idea. He owns a rather large house in England. A lovely place, I've been there before a couple of times. We're going to meet Marie and Nadir at the castle, collect a few things and then go to England. For a year, maybe two. When enough time has passed we can return."

Christine smiled.

"Nadir thought of everything, didn't he?"

"He did. He's even come up with some rather convincing travel papers for us. Do you mind being Madame Dumas for the journey? It will be much easier to explain." She looked at him in surprise.

"No, Erik. I don't mind a bit." She said happily, settling back in her seat, leaning against him comfortably.

Erik looked down at her and couldn't prevent a smile from crossing his face as he spurred the horse on.

* * *

Meg had taken two rooms out at the inn. She smiled as they came in and told them,

"I don't know if you two want to… or Christine come with me. Your choice. Anyway, there's food available and we should probably get something to eat before sleeping."

They moved into the eating area of the inn, sitting at a table. The barkeeper took their orders and Christine looked at Meg.

"Is Nadir alright?"

"Oh, yes. He's healing up nicely, although his rib is cracked. That'll take a while to heal. He and Mother are packing up a few essential pieces, ready to leave. How are you, though?" Meg said, concernedly. Christine smiled slightly.

"I'm fine. Really, I'm…" She fell silent. Meg patted her hand.

"It will get better, Christine. It will."

"It will now that I'm with you." Christine said, looking at the pair of them. They both smiled at her.

* * *

After that they had eaten, they instantly retired to their rooms. Christine hesitated and then followed Erik. Meg didn't say anything but smiled happily as she went to her own room. Erik turned to Christine and his eyes fell once more on the bite.

"I'll clean that before it gets infected."

He took a bowl of clean water and a small bottle of lotion, wiping the dried blood away. Christine winced and hissed as he applied the lotion. It stung terribly but she didn't complain.

"It's not too deep, fortunately." Erik murmured. Christine looked down at the swollen red marks. "Meg brought some spare clothes, we'll fetch them from her after we've slept. We leave at nightfall. We will travel more quickly in darkness."

Christine nodded and watched him silently as he disposed of the water, hung his cloak on the door and then turned back to her. He was frowning, concerned about something. She stood nervously.

"I can't believe that you came for me." She whispered. Erik frowned.

"Christine, I would never have left you in his hands. I… I love you."

Christine felt like crying again but instead she moved across to him and put her arms around his neck, clinging to him like a child.

"Don't leave me, Erik. Please, don't leave me."

"Never. _Never_…" Erik promised.

After a few minutes they lay down to sleep, still clinging to each other like drowning sailors to driftwood.

* * *

They set off at sunset, refreshed from their sleep and ready for the long journey. Erik said that if they rode quickly, they could reach the castle by the next morning. With the help of a few shortcuts.

They rode all night, Meg wrapped in woollen blankets, Erik and Christine sharing their body heat and Erik's cloak. Christine found herself half-dozing for most of the journey, which surprised her since she had spent most of the day sleeping.

Just after dawn, they arrived at the castle gates. Meg climbed down and opened them and they rode through. Hearing hoof beats, Nadir and Marie threw open the front door and hurried down the steps to greet them.

"Meg, Christine, Erik! Oh thank lord." Marie cried, hugging each of them. She peered at Christine. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Marie." Christine smiled. She hugged Nadir and Erik asked,

"Are we nearly ready?"

"We've got the essential things packed. Obviously the furniture will have to stay, but there's not much we can do about that."

"Leave the furniture. Christine, Little Giry, go and collect anything you need." Erik said, leading the horses to the stable. Nadir and Marie had already set up the cart, filling it with bags and cases.

A few minutes later Christine and Meg returned, each clutching a bag. Erik was looking worriedly at the time but Nadir said,

"Erik, calm down. We've got plenty of time. We're going to go to the town, pick up some food supplies and start north. We've got a long journey, at least a week." He began to hand out bundles of paper. "These are your travel papers. Don't lose them."

"Nadir! You called me Marguerite!" Meg said furiously, waving the papers at him. Nadir blinked.

"That's your name."

"Christine got a fake name, why can't I have one?"

"Oh, Meg, don't be so awkward." Marie snapped

Christine looked down at her own papers. _Madame Christine Dumas_ was printed across them. She smiled slightly. Marie took the papers and put them in her bag.

"You'll all lose them if you keep them." She said, taking them from Erik, who looked rather affronted. "Now, come on! We're wasting the light."

Nadir and Marie sat on the driver's bench, Nadir taking the reins whilst Erik, Christine and Meg sat in the back of the cart with the bags. Chima leapt onto Christine's lap, tongue lolling happily. Meg had knelt up by the bench and was talking cheerfully with her mother and Nadir. Erik looked across at Christine, who was stroking Chima's soft fur. She caught his eye and offered a smile. He returned it, reaching over and taking her hand in his. She shifted some bags slightly and moved so she was sat next to him, her head leaning on his shoulder, He rested his cheek against the top of her head and then jumped as Chima leapt into his lap to join in. Christine giggled slightly and closed her eyes. Erik watched the passing countryside and soon became lost in his thoughts.

* * *

The journey to England was long and tiring. When they crossed the channel, Meg proved to be rather susceptible to seasickness and spent most of the journey, leaning over the edge of the boat, with Christine holding her hair back. Once they had landed in Dover they began their journey in England.

"My house isn't too far. Two days away." Nadir said cheerfully. Erik grunted and Christine mumbled something. All of them were tired of travelling by that point and only Nadir, with his constant optimistic attitude, was able to keep a smile on his face.

On the second day, in the late afternoon, Christine, who had been reading, with Meg's sleeping head in her lap looked up as Nadir gave a shout.

"Here we are!" Christine shook her friend awake and they all sat up to peer at the brick house.

It was of a considerable size, surrounded by trees and land. It was very pretty, a drastic change from the gothic nature of the castle.

"I haven't been here in many years, but I've been paying a woman to take care of it. It should be perfectly ready for our arrival."

The cart came to a stop outside the front doors. Nadir helped Marie down and then offered a hand to Meg, who jumped down. Erik also climbed down and then lifted Christine who laughed.

"I'm not helpless, Erik!"

"I am well aware that you're not." He smiled, offering his arm. She rolled her eyes with a laugh, but took it as they climbed the steps to the front door. Nadir opened the door and led them into a comfortable entrance hall.

He looked around and called out in English. Christine instantly foresaw a problem.

"Erik, I don't speak any English." She hissed. He nodded.

"I do. Little Giry?"

"Not a word. Mother can."

Christine chewed her lip anxiously and then they all turned as a plump woman, clutching a child to her, appeared. Her face broke into a smile and she began to talk happily with Nadir, who kissed her hand elegantly. Christine tugged Erik's sleeve and he said,

"From what I understand, her name is Lucinda. She's the woman who has been taking care of the house and that is one of her five children."

"_Five_?" Meg said in disbelief. But they got no further for Lucinda had turned to them and said in halting French,

"Good afternoon. Your journey was good?"

Erik instantly said something in smooth English and Lucinda smiled. Erik gestured at Christine and Meg and said something and Lucinda smiled at them.

"You will learn English quickly." She told them.

"You speak very good French." Meg said and Lucinda laughed.

"I learn quickly! You will too. You are hungry? I have food."

She put down her child, who was only a toddler and pushed the two girls to the dining room with Erik, Nadir and Marie. A delicious array of food was set out and the travellers sat down, Lucinda bustling around, chatting in a mixture of French and English, serving them food, pouring drinks before leaving them to eat. Nadir smiled around at them.

"She's a good woman."

"She seems it." Meg agreed, tucking into her full plate. They fell silent for some time, eating hungrily. Then Nadir said,

"There is so much to see in England. London is only two days away, we're not too far from the coast and the local towns are quite charming."

"I can't wait to learn English!" Christine said happily. Erik smiled.

"It's a complicated language."

"We have plenty of time." Christine pointed out. "Two years is quite enough time to learn a new language."

"We'll rest for the remainder of the day and tomorrow we can go and see the nearest town." Nadir suggested. "The easiest way to pick up a language is to hear it."

Christine didn't reply. She was thinking furiously.

"What if… what if Thomas comes to England?"

"Why should he?"

"He has family in London. He doesn't visit them often but…"

"The laws will protect you. You are under my roof and whilst you are here he cannot touch you. His status as a viscount will do little to help him here." Nadir promised. "And besides… according to your passport, you are already married. Perhaps it would not be such a bad idea to keep up the pretence."

Christine looked at Erik and he shrugged and smiled.

"I'm sure we will manage."

"It'll be a strain, but somehow you'll put up with it." Meg said in a cheerfully sarcastic voice. Christine smiled and nodded.

"Very well. Christine Dumas."

"It suits you." Meg laughed. Christine laughed too and smiled.

"Does it?"

"It does." Erik said quietly. Christine smiled slightly at him and he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box.

"Here. Let's at least make it look convincing." He said, handing it to her. She opened and laughed.

"Oh, Erik!"

She slipped on the gold band and smiled. Erik smirked.

"There. Now, to the outside world, we are perfectly legitimate married couple." Christine giggled at the absurdity of it, but couldn't help feeling happy. Then she looked mischievously at Nadir and Marie.

"What about them? Shouldn't they be married as well?"

"Do be serious, Christine." Marie said. But Erik smirked.

"I think she's got a point. English society is far more strict about this sort of thing."

"Oh, does that mean I have to start calling Nadir Father?" Meg said, looking appalled. Nadir spluttered through his wine.

"Definitely not!"

"If anyone asks, we may as well say that we are married. But they're not likely to take an interest in us. Erik and Christine will be far more interesting."

"The newlyweds. How long before the children, what sort of estate have you got, do you often come to England?" Nadir said cheerfully. Erik and Christine both went rather pink.

Meg giggled.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

"Speak for yourself." Christine muttered.

* * *

When they retired to bed, everyone in separate rooms, Christine found she couldn't sleep. She was worried about Thomas, restless from worry and couldn't stop thinking about Erik. She absently twisted the ring on her left hand and wondered if he was sleeping yet.

And then there was a tapping on the door. Christine turned to see it open and Erik moved into the dark room.

"You couldn't sleep either?" He murmured and she shook her head.

"Erik, I'm frightened."

"Of him?"

She nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"He won't stop. He won't give up until he's found us."

"Then we'll be ready. I'm not letting you go. Not again. No matter how many broom cupboards you push me into." He told her, ruining his hand through her hair. She smiled.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be." He said quietly, drawing her to him. She leant against him, closing her eyes in breathing in the scent of him.

"I won't let him take you away. Not again." He promised her. She looked up at him.

"I'll never leave your side again. Not for a minute."

She reached up and pulled his mask away before kissing him. He pulled her closer, feeling the heat of her through his thin shirt, wanting her more than anything in the world. But she tensed suddenly and he frowned.

"Christine?" she looked up and he saw an expression of fear cross her face momentarily.

"I… I'm sorry, I just…"

Erik understood.

"We can wait."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, feeling a lump in her throat. Erik hugged her.

"It's alright, Christine." He told her gently. But inside, he was seething with anger at Thomas de Fenz, for what he had done to her, this sweet, beautiful girl.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked quietly. Erik nodded and they lay down together. Suddenly Christine felt tired and found herself slipping into sleep.

"Goodnight Erik."

"Goodnight, my angel." He whispered. She smiled faintly, nuzzling her face against him.

**A/N: Plenty of Erik this chapter! Expect a lot of updates this weekend, I go on holiday on Monday and come back on August 8th. And I FINALLY broke up from school today. It's about time, frankly. Anyway, more updates tomorrow.**

**Love**

**Katie **


	9. Chapter 9

**A Place In My Heart**

**Chapter Nine**

"I'm taking you all out to lunch today." Nadir announced.

"Really? Where?" Meg asked excitedly, buttering her toast.

"There's a rather fine restaurant in town, if I remember correctly. You can try some proper English cuisine."

"It's very much the same as French cuisine." Erik commented and Nadir waved a dismissive hand at him.

"No, Erik, when you've travelled as much as I have, you begin to appreciate the different tastes of the countries."

"In which case, we shall leave it up to your fine tastes since Meg and Christine won't be able to read the menus." Marie commented. Nadir smiled brightly.

"I'll make sure they order something nice."

Christine smiled and sipped some tea. Erik looked down at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly and she nodded with a smile.

"Yes. Stop fussing."

"Monsieur Dumas? Fussing?" Meg grinned. Erik cleared his throat.

"Little Giry, you know that you may call me Erik from now on. And I'm not fussing."

"Yes, you are." Christine said quickly. Meg giggled at the irritated look on Erik's face and Marie said,

"Girls, go and collect your outdoor things. And Meg, do tie your hair back, it's getting everywhere."

Christine and Meg left, chattering amiably. Erik finished his coffee and stood to fetch his cloak whilst Nadir and Marie stood talking about the weather and the breakfast and whether or not it was warm enough yet to wear summer things and a hundred other unimportant things that they seemed to take pleasure in discussing.

Christine and Meg returned to the entrance hall. It was early spring but it was quite sunny, so they had pulled on pretty coats and Christine had wrapped a scarf around her neck as Meg tied her hair back with a ribbon. Marie nodded.

"Much better. Come along, the carriage is waiting."

The carriage sat outside the front doors. Nadir and Marie climbed in first and Nadir helped Meg in. Erik offered his hand to Christine and she accepted it with a smile. The driver closed the door and the carriage set off. Meg sat opposite Christine, by the window and they looked out excitedly at the countryside.

"It looks just the same as France." Meg commented. Christine nodded and looked at Nadir.

"It does."

"I suppose so at first. But I'm sure we'll manage to find a few differences."

"Oh, Christine, I forgot! I learned some English!" Meg said. Christine smiled.

"What?"

Meg said something slowly, concentrating hard.

"What does it mean?" Christine asked curiously.

"It means 'Good day, my name is Meg Giry. How are you today?'"

"Let me try." Christine said. "Say it again, slowly."

Meg repeated the strange words and Christine repeated them. Erik listened in amusement as she said them over to herself.

"It sounds so… strange." She commented.

"Lucinda taught me to say it. I think we'll be able to learn it." Meg said. Christine nodded and repeated the words again.

* * *

The town was bustling and Christine found plenty to look at, although she was nearly knocked over by people rushing about their business. Erik took her hand.

"Stay by me, Christine."

They caught up to Nadir, Marie and Meg in the town centre, where Nadir was talking about the history of the town. Christine listened interestedly. They spent most of the morning wandering around the marketplace and admiring the many wares. Christine kept a hold of Erik's hand, listening to the English voices all around her. They stopped by a jewellery stall and Meg poured delightedly over the trinkets. Christine was admiring a silver necklace when the stall owner said something to her. She looked at him apologetically and then shrugged helplessly, making a mental note to learn what "I am sorry, I do not speak English" was.

Luckily Erik stepped forward and began to converse with the man. After a few minutes Erik pointed at the necklace Christine had been looking at and handed some coins to the man. Erik took the necklace and fastened it around Christine's neck. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Erik." She reached up and kissed his cheek, hugging him. Erik smiled and the stall owner said something, winking at them. Erik looked slightly embarrassed and muttered something before pulling Meg and Christine away.

Nadir was chattering happily and insisted on buying them all small sweets, delicious toffees that glued their teeth together. Christine wrestled with it for a while before managing to swallow.

"That was… interesting."

"Glad you think so." Nadir laughed

They reached the restaurant and Christine looked up at the name of it.

"The… The Tudor Rose." She said, reading the sign. She looked at Erik. "What does it mean?"

"Its do with Henry Tudor, one of the English kings. I'll explain it to you inside." Erik said, opening the door for her.

They were all seated a table and handed menus. Christine stared down at the foreign words helplessly and glanced at Meg. She looked just as confused. Erik smiled and read the names of each dish to them. Christine smiled and then considered the choices.

"What are you having?" She asked Meg.

"Chicken. I know what's in it." Meg whispered. Christine smiled.

"I think I'll join you."

"I'm having the duck." Erik said decisively.

"I think I will as well." Marie decided.

"I'm going to have the roasted beef." Nadir said. He placed their orders with the waiter and Christine looked at Erik.

"Tell me about the Tudor Rose."

Erik began to explain to her about the war of the roses and she listened enraptured. Nadir smiled when he had finished.

"And there's always Henry VIII and his six wives."

"_Six_ wives?" Meg said incredulously.

"Oh yes." Nadir said and told them all about the divorces, beheadings and deaths of the various wives. Christine and Meg stared at in amazement.

"My goodness…" Meg said faintly.

"Nadir Khan?" They looked around and saw a plump, well-dressed woman in her fifties, smiling at him.

"Lady Chanson." Nadir said, standing and kissed her hand, conversing lightly in English. They spoke for several moments, laughing and questioning until Lady Chanson gestured at the rest of the table. Nadir gestured to each person and said something after each name and they stood to greet the woman.

"And Christine Dumas." Nadir said, pointing at Erik, obviously telling the woman that they were married. Christine smiled politely at Lady Chanson who said something to her. Nadir quickly told her that Christine didn't speak English and Lady Chanson said, in fluent French,

"How are you finding England, Madame Dumas?"

"I have not seen much of it yet, but it appears to be a beautiful country." Christine said demurely.

"Well, I must be going. But you must all join me at my home tomorrow night. I'm having a few friends for dinner and I would be delighted if you would join us." Lady Chanson said blusteringly. Nadir smiled.

"We would be overjoyed to join you."

"I will you see you tomorrow."

She disappeared and Nadir sat back down.

"There you are. Formally introduced as a married couple." He told Erik and Christine. Erik raised an eyebrow.

"I notice that you neglected to tell her about yourself and Marie."

"What _did_ you say?" Meg asked.

"I told her that Marie was my good friend, that you were her daughter and that Erik and Christine are close friends of ours." Nadir said, returning to his meal. "And this will be a good chance to meet some members of the English society. But, knowing Lady Chanson, a 'few friends' means half of the county have been invited."

* * *

The next evening, Christine pulled on the new dress that Nadir had insisted buying for her, Marie and Meg.

"You're representatives of France and you're going to look wonderful." He had said firmly. Meg laced up the dress with a smile.

"You look lovely, Christine."

"So do you." Christine replied.

"Well, don't look too beautiful, or you'll start attracting attention and Erik will get jealous." Meg winked. Christine smiled and began to brush out her hair.

"It feels so odd, pretending that we're married."

"You might as well be, you never leave his side! You look like the perfectly devoted wife." Meg said, pinning Christine's hair into an elegant style. Christine laughed.

"Perfectly devoted, yes. Wife, no. At least… well, I suppose we are in everyway except on paper."

"And what does paper mean? You love him, he obviously loves you. Who needs a piece of paper telling them what they are or are not?" Meg said firmly.

Christine looked at her reflection thoughtfully.

"You're right, Meg."

"Of course. I always am. There." She finished Christine's hair and smiled. "You look amazing."

The dress was a gorgeous creation of dark red silk. Christine's hair fell, mostly loosely with some pinned up to tumble around her face. Meg tapped her lip and then nodded.

"You look perfect."

"You look beautiful as well, Meg." Christine said, admiring her friend's pale pink dress. Meg laughed.

"Come on, or we'll be late."

They hurried downstairs and found the other three waiting in the entrance hall. Nadir smiled.

"Don't you both look lovely?" Meg and Christine exchanged a smile and as Meg fetched her stole, Christine looked to Erik for a verdict.

"What do you think?" She asked worriedly. He was staring at her. Christine felt her heart sink.

"Erik?"

"You… you look beautiful." He managed to get out eventually. Christine gave a relieved smile.

"Oh, thank God you think so. Don't make me worry like that!"

"Do come along, or we'll be late and that won't make a very good impression." Marie said sternly.

* * *

Lady Chanson's home was an enormous house a couple of miles from the town. The five of them were shown to a large room, where at least thirty people were already milling around talking. Lady Chanson spotted them and hurried over to greet them.

"Oh, you all look _wonderful_! Nadir, darling, the Trysons have been dying to see you again. Why don't you and your charming friend go and speak to them?" She said. Nadir smiled obligingly and offered an arm to both Marie and Meg, the three of them moving off together. Lady Chanson turned to Erik and Christine.

"Monsieur Dumas, Madame Dumas, you must come and meet my close friends."

She led them both to a group of four people, two married couples.

"This is William and Elizabeth Carroll and George and Alice Bennet." Lady Chanson told them before turning to the four and introducing them.

"Erik and Christine Dumas. I'm afraid Christine does not speak English." She told them. Christine understood the basic meaning of what she had said and was pleased when Erik spoke to them. Elizabeth Carroll, a pretty woman in her thirties smiled at Christine.

"When did you arrive in England?" She asked in French.

"Four days ago." Christine replied.

"Do you like England?" William asked. Christine smiled and nodded.

"It is very beautiful. I am trying to learn English, but have not had much chance. Erik has been helping me." She looked up at him and he smiled briefly, his hand placed possessively on the small of her back.  
"Have you been married for very long?" George Bennet asked. Erik shook his head.

"But a few weeks. It was a very quick decision."

"How wonderfully romantic." Alice smiled. "George and I have been married for nearly ten years."

Christine was amazed. She must have looked it, for Alice laughed kindly.

"I can assure you, Christine, we have never been happier."

"How did the two of you meet?" Elizabeth asked. Erik and Christine had decided to paint themselves a history, to prevent awkward questions.

"Through mutual friends. We met last year and became very close." Christine said.

"You came to England with Nadir Khan, didn't you?"

"Yes, and with Marie Giry and her daughter, Marguerite." Erik said, gesturing towards the three, who were speaking with some people on the other side of the room.

"Is this your first visit to England, Christine?" Alice asked.

"No, I came once as a child. I visited London."

"And how long do you plan to stay?"

"We are staying for two years."

The conversation turned to the difficulty of the English language and Christine smiled.

"I only started learning yesterday. It is a lovely language, but difficult."

"How much can you speak now?" Elizabeth smiled. Christine laughed.

"Not very much! Some numbers, greetings, introductions. Things that I will be needing straight away."

"Whereabouts in France did you live?"

"Quite far to the South, a few days from Nice." Erik said, being deliberately vague.

"Oh, how lovely! We have friends in Nice, we visited them a couple of times. It's a delightful part of the country." Alice said. She looked at her husband.

"Do you remember, George? Beautiful weather for the whole time we were there."

"It certainly was. And the locals were charming." George agreed.

A bell rang, signalling that dinner was ready. Everyone began to move towards the dining room and the five friends discovered that they had been seated in the places of honour, beside Lady Chanson. Erik moved Christine's chair out for her and she sat with a smile as he took his place beside her.

"Tell me, what do you think of the house?" Lady Chanson asked Meg who smiled sweetly.

"It is a lovely house. You are very lucky to live in so beautiful a home."

"I am indeed, Marguerite." Lady Chanson said fondly. To her credit, Meg didn't even wince at the use of her real name. Lady Chanson's attention turned to Erik and Christine.

"Nadir tells me you've been married for a few weeks now. Did you have a very big wedding?"

"Certainly not, Lady Chanson. It was very small. Just the five of us and a priest." Erik said. Lady Chanson looked surprised.

"No family?"

"Neither Christine nor myself has family living."

"Oh, what a pity. Christine, what was your maiden name? Would I know it?"

"I doubt it, Lady Chanson. My family was not well known." Christine said.

"But what was your name?"

Christine glanced at Erik and then said calmly,

"It was Daae."

"No… no, it sounds familiar but I don't know where from." Lady Chanson said vaguely. Erik smiled down at Christine and she smiled back. His hands clasped hers underneath the table.

"And besides, I consider Nadir, Marie, Meg and Erik to be the only family I could ever need." Christine told Lady Chanson, who smiled.

"How sweet of you. Although, I expect you will be starting your own family soon."

Meg, Marie and Nadir all looked over in amusement, as did most of the table as Christine and Erik began to choke and splutter on their food and drink. When Christine had composed herself, she said,

"We _really_ haven't discussed it yet."

"Oh, but you _must_ start a family! I adore children." Lady Chanson said happily. Erik took a calming breath.

"No… no, we really haven't discussed anything like that yet. We have only been married for a few weeks. It's a little soon." He said firmly. Lady Chanson looked rather disappointed.

* * *

The next few weeks were filled with English lessons, seeing the countryside and it's towns and invitations to various dinner parties, teas and other events.

Nearly two months after their arrival, Erik found Christine sat in the library, reading a book in English. He smiled from the doorway as she muttered to herself, struggling to remember the meaning of a particular word.

"What are you reading?" He asked. She looked up in surprise and then smiled.

"Fairy stories."

"Enjoying them?"

"Yes. I can even understand most of it." She said happily. Erik smiled.

"You have been working hard to learn English."

She laughed and stood to put the book back in its place. Erik moved behind her, kissing her temple. She smiled and he said quietly,

"Christine… when we return to France… will you marry me?" Christine turned and looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yes. I mean… we're married in every other sense. But I would like to make it official." He said. She smiled and flung her arms around his neck.

"Erik, of course I will!"

He laughed and hugged her tightly. She kissed him and he returned it lovingly, his hand moving to her waist to pull her closer. Although it had been some time since they had escaped Thomas, Christine and Erik had still not made love. Erik didn't like to bring it up, unsure of how Christine would react.

She made a small noise of desire as his mouth moved to her neck, caressing the skin. And then he drew his head back.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly but Christine caught his hand.

"No. No… I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" He said, frowning slightly. She nodded and smiled.

"Yes. I'm sure."

He moved to kiss her again but she placed a finger to his lips with a teasing smile.

"But not now. We have to get ready for the ball soon."

"The ball doesn't start for five hours." Erik pointed out. Christine laughed.

"I know, but if Marie comes to find me-"

"She'll have to wait." Erik said firmly. He bent, lifting her off her feet and carrying her to the stairs. Christine giggled and pressed a kiss to Erik's neck.

They reached Erik's bedroom and he locked the door.

"Just in case you change your mind." He smirked. Christine lifted an eyebrow,

"I can assure you, Monsieur Dumas, I have no intention of changing my mind."

"I'm very glad to hear that." He told her with a smile, kissing her again. She couldn't help laughing slightly as he nuzzled her neck.

"That tickles."

"Really?" He kissed the skin and she laughed again.

"Erik!"

He smirked and caught her mouth in a kiss again, parting her lips with his tongue. She ran her hands up into his hair and Erik suddenly pulled her closer to him, nipping her bottom lip between his teeth and tongue. Christine gasped and then kissed him fiercely. Erik was surprised but didn't object, undoing her dress. They pulled apart briefly as she pulled the dress off and Erik undressed quickly before lifting her onto the bed. Christine ran her fingers over the mask and Erik didn't move as she removed it, placing it carefully on the nightstand. Then she looked back at him and smiled.

"I love you." She told him gently. For a moment he didn't move and then he was kissing her again, his hands moving over her in a way that made her gasp , exciting her until she thought that she'd die.

* * *

Marie looked in on Nadir and Meg who were in the study, practising Meg's English.

"Do either of you know where Erik and Christine have got to? Christine was in the library half an hour ago but she's gone now."

Nadir and Meg exchanged an amused glance.

"I believe they're upstairs, Marie." Nadir said. Marie looked at him blankly and then her eyebrows shot up.

"Oh. Well… I won't disturb them then." She said, with a smirk.

* * *

Christine lay happily in Erik's arms and then looked over at the clock. She nudged Erik in the ribs and he grunted. She smiled.

"Erik, wake up."

He didn't open his eyes and pulled her closer, pressing his face into her mane of hair. She laughed.

"Erik, come on. We have to start getting ready."

"Urgh." He said unhappily. The county summer ball, being held at Lady Chanson's mansion was that evening. Everyone of any importance had been invited, including various important families from around the country.

Erik sat up and Christine stretched as he got up and pulled on his underclothes, throwing her gown to her. She caught it, laughing and slipped it on.

"Wager you anything that Marie's looking for us." She said, attempting to comb her hair into submission. Erik smirked.

"I don't particularly care, my dear." Christine laughed and gasped as he pulled her into a kiss.

Erik unlocked the door and held it open for her. She smiled and walked through, only to bump straight into Marie.

"There you, Christine. Come along, we'll have to do something about your hair before the ball. And Erik, do try to do something about your clothes, they're terribly wrinkled." Marie said calmly, although there was a wicked glint in her eye as she pulled Christine away.

* * *

When they arrived at the mansion, Erik didn't look particularly overjoyed to be there. He had been subjected to far too many social events of late and was tired of them. Christine looked up at him sympathetically.

"Poor Erik."

"I suppose it's too late to go back now?" He asked miserably. Christine smiled and leant her head against his arm, lacing her fingers through his.

"Afraid so. Still, I'll just have to make you dance with me. Perhaps that will cheer you up."

He smiled slightly and Christine laughed, kissing him quickly.

"Come on, let's see if we can catch up to the others." Nadir, Marie and Meg had already gone inside. Christine handed her cloak to a servant, as did Erik. He smiled at her.

"How do you always manage to look so beautiful?"

"It's a burden I must bear." She said teasingly, taking his hand. She looked resplendent in a dress of ivory silk, a pearl necklace hanging from her throat. Erik looked towards the doors of the ballroom.

"The sooner we get in there, the sooner we can leave." He said.

"That's the optimistic man I know and love." She said cheerfully as they stepped towards the doors. Music was playing and couples were moving around them in dance. The air was filled with laughter and happiness. Erik and Christine barely had a chance to look around before Lady Chanson pounced upon them.

"Erik, Christine! My, don't you both look wonderful?"

"Lady Chanson, how are you?" Christine smiled. The woman waved a dismissive hand.

"Well enough, my dear. I can't get over how wonderful your English has become."

"I had a great tutor." Christine laughed, glancing at Erik.

Lady Chanson chuckled.

"Go along, my dears, go and dance! The music is exquisite tonight." Erik and Christine moved off through the crowds, standing closely together, still hand-in-hand. They greeted various people they had met in their time in England and soon found Marie.

"Where are Nadir and Meg?" Christine asked and Marie nodded towards the dancers with a smile. Nadir and Meg were moving enthusiastically among the other couples, laughing and chatting. Christine laughed and Marie said,

"Would you care for a drink?"

"Please, it's so warm." Christine nodded and Marie went to fetch some glasses. Christine looked up at Erik and smiled.

"Is it as bad as you expected?"

"Not yet. Give it time." Erik smirked. Christine laughed and said,

"Oh, don't be so silly. It will be fine."

"If anything goes wrong, I'm holding you responsible." He warned and she smiled.

"Fine."

The dance ended and Meg bounded over with Nadir.

"Isn't it wonderful?"

"Erik doesn't seem to think so."

"I'm not one for crowds, Little Giry." Erik said frankly. Meg giggled and the musicians began to play an introduction. Christine looked up at Erik.

"Come on, dance with me."

He smiled and led her onto the dance floor. She curtsied as he bowed and then stepped into his arms and they began to move to the serene flow of the song.

"See? Not so terrible." She told him. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Christine, my love, few things can seem terrible with you in the vicinity."

"Flatterer."

"And you object to flattery?" He smirked. She laughed and tilted her head.

"Not from you, Erik."

Erik smiled and said quietly,

"You realise that you're the most beautiful woman in this room and are therefore bound to receive much flattery."

"Only the most beautiful in your eyes." She said and he shook his head.

"Only to the blind or mad, could you not be the most beautiful, Christine." He told her. Christine smiled and said quietly,

"If, at any time, I forget exactly why it is that I love you so much, you somehow manage to do or say something that reminds me all over again."

"Really?"

"Yes. Although, I think I love you most in our singing lessons."

When he was not helping her with her English, Erik had taken it upon himself to insist that he tutor her in her singing.

"You have a beautiful voice and I will not allow it to become unused." He had said firmly and Christine had had no objections to that.

The song ended and Erik kissed her.

"A drink, I think my dear."

"Yes, please." Christine smiled, taking his arm. Nadir was talking cheerfully with Lady Chanson who smiled at them.

"You really are the most accomplished dancers. I was watching, you move beautifully."

"Thank you, Lady Chanson."

"Christine, dear, there's someone I want you to meet. May I borrow your wife for a moment, Erik?"

"As long as she is returned." Erik smirked. Christine laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Don't fear, I will be back soon."

Lady Chanson took Christine's arm and led her to the far side of the room, saying,

"I've got some dear friends from France staying and I'm sure that they'd adore to meet you. They're from Nice, so not too far from your own origins."

"Really?" Christine said interestedly. She nodded and took her to a group of people. "Christine, may I introduce the de Chagny family and their friend, the Viscount de Fenz?"

**A/N: Double update. Evil cliffhanger. You can't have it both ways. Got to take the good with the bad. _Evil Grin_**

**Love**

**Katie**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Place In My Heart**

**Chapter Ten**

The group turned and four sets of stunned eyes fell on Christine. She took a step back, letting out a cry of dismay. Lady Chanson looked appalled.

"Christine, dear, what's the matter?"

"Christine, is that you?" Philippe said in amazement. But her eyes were fixed on Thomas de Fenz, who had gone pale at the sight of her. Christine wasn't so sure that she had much colour left. To him, and the de Chagnys, it seemed as though they were confronted by a spirit, a ghost. How could Christine have possibly ended up here, and dressed wonderfully, looking so beautiful? How could the girl who had been so traumatised come to be in another country, resplendent and glowing?

"I'm sorry… you know each other?" Lady Chanson said in surprise. Thomas moved towards Christine and she cried out, turning and rushing away as fast as she could, pushing past people. Instantly Thomas, Philippe, Monsieur and Madame de Chagny went after her, with a curious Lady Chanson in tow.

Erik had been talking quietly with Nadir when Christine appeared at his side, looking ill. He frowned.

"Christine, what is the matter?"

"He's here, Erik! Thomas is here!" She cried desperately, looking behind her.

"_What_?" Erik hissed. And then he caught sight of the group of people struggling through the crowd and turned to Nadir.

"Fetch Meg and Marie. We're leaving immediately."

Nadir disappeared into the crowd and Erik took Christine's hand, pulling her along. They both started to walk swiftly towards the doors of the ballroom. But there was a shout and Christine felt a hand on her arm. The music stopped abruptly and everyone fell silent as the de Chagny family and Thomas stared at Christine.

"Christine, what on earth happened to you? We were looking everywhere for you!" said Monsieur de Chagny. Lady Chanson interrupted,

"You have already met?"

"Christine grew up in our household. She was engaged to our son, Raoul, before he died." Madame de Chagny explained. These revelations brought forward a few murmurs and Thomas said,

"We assumed you had been kidnapped, Christine. What happened? And who is he?" He looked distastefully at Erik.

Christine swallowed hard and stepped back from Thomas, moving closer to Erik who said calmly,

"I, Monsieur, am Erik Dumas. And frankly, if you have nothing further to say, my wife and I were just leaving.

"Your _wife_?" Philippe said incredulously and Thomas stared at him.

"What the hell are you talking about? Christine is my fiancée!"

A gasp went up. Erik's jaw was set stonily and he said in a cold tone,

"I beg to differ."

"We were engaged before she vanished. I suppose you're the man who kidnapped her and held her hostage for months!" Thomas spat. Christine glared at him.

"Thomas, stop it! You know _exactly_ what happened."

"How can you be married?" Madame de Chagny said faintly.

Nadir, Marie and Meg moved to stand with Christine and Erik. Thomas' eyes fell on Marie and he frowned in recognition. She looked at him icily. Lady Chanson was wringing her hands.

"I'm sure this is all just some misunderstanding."

"I can assure you, Lady Chanson, that there is no misunderstanding here. Christine Daae was engaged to me." Thomas said furiously. Christine spat,

"No, I was not! You're insane, Thomas. Why don't you tell them the truth? Tell them how you killed Raoul in front of me, how you took Marie hostage, how you tried to rape me!"

Gasps and mutters went up at this. Madame de Chagny stepped towards her, looking concerned.

"Christine, why do you keep insisting these things? They can't possibly be true. You and Thomas grew up together, you were close friends, how can you say those things about him?"

"Because they're true, Madame. Thomas de Fenz murdered your son." Christine said quietly and Madame de Chagny put a hand to her mouth. But she still did not believe what Christine was saying.

Thomas turned to Lady Chanson.

"I'm afraid that Christine has been suffering from insanity for some time. She just doesn't know what she's saying."

"Don't you dare, Thomas. Don't you _dare_ to lie to them again. I am not insane and have never been your fiancée." Christine said in a cold, quiet voice. Thomas looked at her sympathetically.

"Christine, my darling, you don't have to pretend anymore. I want to take you home, we can be happy and safe there."

Erik pulled Christine closer to him.

"Monsieur, I would appreciate it if you did not make those suggestions to my wife." He said angrily. Thomas looked from him to Christine. She instinctively moved to Erik and his arm moved around her protectively.

"Who are you exactly?" Monsieur de Chagny demanded. Erik said,

"As I have already said, my name is Erik Dumas. I am a musician."

"And you… you're married? When? How?" Madame de Chagny said in disbelief.

Philippe moved forward.

"Why don't we let Christine tell us what happened to her, in her view?" he looked at Thomas who shrugged, looking towards Christine longingly. Erik looked down at her.

"Tell them, Christine."

Christine took a deep breath and looked towards Monsieur and Madame de Chagny.

"It was when Raoul and I were travelling to Paris, to see family. Our carriage was overtaken by Thomas' men and he came to us. He asked me to break my engagement to Raoul and marry him instead. I refused and he… he shot Raoul."

"How can you possibly believe that to be true?" Thomas said, turning to the de Chagny family. But Philippe hushed him and looked at Christine.

"Go on, Christine."

She licked her dry lips, her hands shaking.

"Thomas set off back to Nice, so he wouldn't be able to be blamed for Raoul's death, leaving the men to bring me back. He was going to claim that the trauma of Raoul's death had driven me mad and he was going to marry me. But… but when the carriages stopped for the night, I managed to escape into the woods. The men were chasing after me and I found my way to a castle, to Erik's home. I climbed a tree and jumped onto the wall, so I could get inside and find help. But I slipped and fell inside the grounds. Erik found me and took me to his home. I lived there for several months, with Erik, Marie and Meg."

Christine gestured to the Girys.

"And soon Nadir joined us as well. Erik… Erik and I fell in love. One day Marie and Nadir went to the local town to buy supplies. Whilst they were there Thomas' men attacked them and took Marie prisoner, sending Nadir back to the castle. He was told to tell me that if I wanted to help Marie, I had to go to Thomas. I went and he released her in exchange for me staying with him."

She breathed deeply, recovering herself. Erik took her hand and that simple gesture gave her strength.

"I was with Thomas for over a week. Twice he tried to rape me, but failed both times. I tried to tell you, Monsieur, Madame, when you visited but he told you that I was insane. That night I managed to escape. Erik had come to find me and when we were reunited, we all of us left the castle. We came to England, Nadir has a home here. We've been living here since."

Christine fell silent and a tear fell down her cheek. She brushed it away and turned to bury her face in Erik's chest. He held her tightly and she let out a sob.

"I won't, Erik… I won't leave you!" She cried, looking up at him, "Don't let them…" She couldn't go on and Erik kissed her chastely, pressing his lips to her mouth, her forehead, holding as tightly as he could.

"No. No, I won't let them take you." He said in a choked voice, curling his fingers into her hair as she clung to him.

"This is ridiculous!" Thomas said furiously. Everyone turned at him, Christine with tears running down her face. He looked at her, a heart-wrenching look on his face.

"Christine, how can you say that? I love you. How can you accuse me of…?"

Erik looked at him and said in a dangerously calm voice,

"That is quite enough. We're leaving. My apologies, Lady Chanson, but I will not subject Christine to this any longer."

"Don't you move, you bastard!" Thomas spat. Lady Chanson looked appalled.

"Viscount de Fenz!"

"You're not going anywhere." Thomas hissed. Erik glared at him.

"Frankly, monsieur, you have neither the right nor the power to stop me." He said angrily.

And then several people screamed as Thomas drew a pistol from his belt and pointed it, with a trembling hand, at Erik and Christine. Christine gasped and Erik quickly moved to stand in front of her. Philippe moved forward to stop Thomas but he jabbed the gun at him and he stopped. Thomas turned his gaze back to the couple before him.

"Christine… Christine, come to me. You don't have to pretend anymore." He said.

Christine shook her head, shaking furiously.

"Thomas, you're mad." She said fearfully. Thomas frowned slightly.

"Christine, what are you doing? I love you. Come to me. We'll go back to France, we'll get married, everything we ever wanted can be ours. Just come to me now."

"Christine, don't move." Erik murmured. Thomas glared at him and aimed the gun at his chest.

"Let her go, you monster!"

"Thomas, no!" Christine cried. This was impossible… this couldn't be happening again. No… she had lost Raoul. She would not lose Erik!

Thomas looked at her, the gun still pointed at Erik.

"Come to me, Christine. I'll destroy him, he won't hurt you anymore."

"Don't, Christine." Erik said. Christine swallowed hard.

"Thomas… Thomas, don't shoot him. I'm coming. Just… just put the gun down. Don't shoot anyone."

She stepped past Erik and he cried out, catching her hand. She looked back at him and shook her head quickly, pulling her hand from his grasp. Everyone watched a horrified fascination as she moved slowly towards the trembling viscount. Her eyes flickered from his face to the gun. She became level with his hand and slowly placed her own over it.

"Thomas… put it down." She said gently.

Thomas stared at her. She met his eyes and said again,

"Put the gun down." Slowly, painfully slowly, the gun lowered. Christine watched its descent until it hung limply at his side. She looked quickly at his face again. He was staring at her, his eyes glazed over again. And then he smiled brightly.

"Christine! Where have you been? I've been looking for you!" He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Christine jerked her head back and he frowned.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

"Thomas, don't." She said. Thomas blinked and smiled.

"Don't be so shy, my love."

"Thomas, you have to stop this." Christine said desperately. She looked down and saw the gun still in his hand. He looked down too and his eyes widened. For some moments he didn't speak and then his face creased.

"I don't understand… Christine, why did you leave me?" He moaned in despair. And then he fell forward on her, holding her tightly, his head on her shoulder and she could feel his tears on her skin. She hesitated and then touched his arm.

"Thomas…"

But he fell to his knees, still grasping her, so she was forced down too. And still he wept. Christine stared down at him as he clung to her. She looked up at the de Chagny family who were looking at her in horror and amazement, as was every other person in the room. Christine wanted nothing more then to stand and run to Erik. But instead she placed her arms around Thomas and held him like a mother holding a scared child, forcing herself to be brave.

"Christine…" He sobbed.

"I'm here. I'm here, Thomas." She whispered. She swallowed hard and began to recite quietly, "'Little Lotte let her mind wander. Little Lotte thought… thought am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or shoes? Or of riddles or frocks…'"

Thomas fell still, his head falling into her lap. Christine stroked his hair softly.

"'Or… or of chocolates." He didn't move. Christine squeezed her eyes shut, repressing the tears, determined to finish. Thomas lifted his head to look up at her, his eyes pleading.

"'No – What I like best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed." Christine choked, feeling a sob rising in her throat.

"_And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head. The Angel of Music sings songs in my head._"

A tear slid down her cheek and Thomas touched it tenderly. Christine watched him and he looked at her. A look of sorrow and despair filled his handsome face. Christine licked her dry lips. Thomas stared at her and then whispered,

"What have I done, Christine? Why can't I remember?"

"You're not well, Thomas. You've got to see a doctor. Someone to help you get better."

"Where is Raoul?" He asked in confusion.

Christine couldn't help giving a sob. She covered her mouth with a hand and Thomas frowned.

"Why are you crying?"

"Thomas… Raoul is…" She stopped and closed her eyes briefly before looking at him again, her breathing shallow and ragged. "Raoul isn't here. He's… he's gone away for a while."

"He'll be back soon?" Thomas asked.

Christine nodded. Thomas smiled.

"Good. The three of us together again." He frowned slightly and touched her face.

"The blood is gone now."

Christine bit into her lip so hard she could taste the metallic tang in her mouth. After a moment she managed to say,

"Why don't you… why don't you go to sleep for a little while? I'll… I'll wake you when Raoul gets here." Thomas smiled and nodded. He seemed to be completely oblivious to the crowd around them.

"Alright, I'll sleep."

He lay down with his head nestled in Christine's lap. Her heart almost stopped. It was… just as she'd held Raoul when he died. Thomas looked at her.

"Sing to me, Christine? You always sang so beautifully."

"Yes… yes, I'll sing." She said quietly. He closed his eyes and she began to sing quietly, so they had to strain to hear her.

"_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_."

She took a breath to stop herself sobbing and carried on, her voice painfully constricted.

"_Remember me_

_Once in a while please_

_Promise me you'll try_

_When you find_

_That once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me._"

Thomas' breathing had become regular and there was a peaceful expression on his face as he slept. Christine couldn't help it. She let out a heart-wrenching sob, the tears falling freely. She gazed down at the man in her lap and wailed, covering her face with her hands.

And no one could move. No one could say anything or do anything other than stare at the weeping girl in their centre.

Eventually Philippe moved forward and lifted Thomas, Monsieur de Chagny moving forward to help his son carry the viscount. They took him out without speaking. Madame de Chagny gazed at Christine who was staring at the floor, and then she followed her husband and son out.

Nobody spoke. All attention turned slowly to the girl who still knelt on the floor. And then Erik moved forward and knelt beside her. He put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him, eyes streaming.

"Erik…" She whispered and he put his arms around her.

"Christine. It's alright." He told her. She sobbed heavily into him, letting out keening cries and not caring for a moment what everyone around her thought. Erik lifted her in his arms, much as he had earlier that day. But he did not want that from her now. All he wanted now was to make her safe and happy.

He looked over at Lady Chanson, who looked like she was about to start crying. He murmured an apology to her and she nodded dumbly. The first time he had ever heard her wordless. And then he carried Christine to the doors, Nadir, Marie and Meg following.

**A/N: Another update coming tonight!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Place In My Heart**

**Chapter Eleven**

"She won't come out." Meg said quietly. It had been two days since the ball. The de Chagnys had gone back to France, taking Thomas with them with the assurance that they would seek help for him. Since then Christine had been shut in her bedroom and refused to come out. They had all tried to tempt her out, except Erik, but it was no good.

They sat around the living room, trying to think of what to do.

"She feels guilty." Meg explained, "She blames herself for what happened to Thomas."

"But why should she feel guilty?" Nadir asked.

"Because she could have stopped him." Erik said quietly.

They all looked over at him. He was stood by the window but turned to meet their eyes.

"She could have stopped him killing Raoul. She stopped him killing Marie but by then it was too late for Raoul. All that time she blamed Thomas but at the ball… she saw that he had no idea of what he was doing. She stopped him killing me and she knew that she could have stopped him killing Raoul."

There was a silence. Meg looked at Erik.

"We should go back to France. We should take her away from here. It's doing her no good."

"The journey is too long. We can't even persuade her to leave her room, how do you suggest we force her to travel for ten days?" Marie said tiredly. They lapsed back into silence and then Nadir said,

"Erik, you should talk to her. She will listen to you."

"And what can I say to make her feel better? Every time she sees me, she thinks of Raoul and Thomas." Erik said quietly, turning back to the window.

"Or maybe she'll see you and be able to move on from them. She loves you, Erik. Don't give up on her." Meg said, standing and moving to be beside him. He looked down at her and then moved to the doorway to gaze up the stairs. He sighed.

"I don't…"

"Go to her." Marie said.

Erik went into the Entrance Hall and slowly climbed the stairs, moving towards Christine's bedroom. He hesitated outside the door and then knocked lightly. There was no reply. He knocked again and tried the handle. It was locked.

"Christine?" He said. She didn't reply. Erik sighed and rested his forehead against the cool wood.

"Christine, I wish you'd talk to me. I know… I know that you're blaming yourself for this but you can't. It's not your fault. You couldn't have done anything."

Silence. Erik looked sadly at the door. The idea of Christine alone in there, in pain, suffering even tortured him. The fact that she would not let him in to comfort her only served to hurt him further. He sighed again.

"Christine… Christine, let me in." He asked gently. "I love you. You made me promise never to forget that. Now I don't want you to ever forget it. I love you, Christine Daae. I don't want you to hurt anymore. Let me in."

Nothing happened. Erik turned away, heading down the corridor. And then he heard the click of the lock. He turned back and saw her standing in the doorway, her face blotchy and tearstained, her hair wild and untamed.

She was beautiful.

Erik moved towards her, gathering her into his embrace. For a few moments neither of them spoke and then Christine said in a choked voice,

"I want to go home, Erik. I want to be happy again."

"You will be. We'll pack our things and leave in the morning. We'll go back to the castle and… and we'll be happy." He promised her. "Anything you want that will make you happy, it is yours."

"Just you, Erik. Just you." She murmured, closing her eyes.

* * *

The journey back to the castle seemed to take forever. It seemed years before they finally reached the gates of their home. They all stopped to look up at the castle. And then a smile spread across Christine's face for the first time since the night of the ball. She put her arms around Erik and began to laugh joyfully.

They hurried to the front doors, pulling them open and rushing inside, Chima barking around their heels. Christine ran from room to room, lighting the lamps, throwing open the curtains, sneezing occasionally from the thin layer of dust and opening windows to clear the stuffy air. Meg and Marie went down to the kitchen to clean it and prepare some food, Nadir following them. Erik watched Christine as she made it their home again. Eventually she came to a stop in the middle of the entrance hall and turned to him, smiling brightly.

"Erik we're _home_." She said, her voice filled with joy.

Erik smiled.

"Yes."

"We'll need to clean the rooms. And bring in some flowers from the garden. We'll make it like it was before." Christine said, looking around, her mind creating a picture of what it would look like. Erik watched her with a small, satisfied smile. She looked at him, still smiling.

"It'll be good." She said quietly.

"Yes… yes, it will." He agreed and held out his hand to her. She took it without hesitation.

* * *

They married within the month, just the five of them at the town church. Christine and Erik had been pretending to be married for so long it didn't seem to be that much of a change. But having made it official made them both happy.

They didn't take a honeymoon. Erik was perfectly content to do whatever would make Christine happy and she had no desire to leave the castle so they stayed there. For several months they lived in perfect happiness.

One bright summer's day, Christine was cutting roses in the garden to place around the house when she felt strange. Her head began to swim and she felt rather ill. She dropped onto a bench, taking deep breaths. A few minutes later she felt fine. Presuming it was simply something she had eaten, she finished cutting the roses and moved them indoors, arranging them decoratively in vases.

A few hours later Christine and Meg were sat in the sitting room, talking cheerfully when Christine found herself overcome with nausea. Meg frowned.

"Christine, what's wrong? You've gone so pale."

"I… I don't…"

She leapt up and rushed out, pushing past Erik who was walking through the entrance hall. He frowned and followed her to a washroom, where he found her being violently sick. He dropped down beside her, pulling her back out of her face.

"Christine, what's the matter?"

"I don't know… I just feel ill…" She said weakly, closing her eyes. Marie appeared in the doorway with Meg and she shooed Erik out, who protested, but she slammed the door in his face.

Marie turned to the shaking girl and gave her some water to sip.

"When did you start feeling ill?" She asked Christine.

"I felt a bit ill this morning in the garden, but I thought nothing of it." Christine said, drinking the water slowly. Marie considered her and pressed a hand to her forehead.

"You don't have a fever. What have you eaten today?"

"Just toast and tea at breakfast."

Marie looked at her closely and then asked quietly,

"Have you bled this month?" Christine stared at her and then thought carefully. Her eyes widened.

"No… no, oh god, Marie…" She buried her face in her hands. Marie put a hand on her shoulder.

"Christine, what is the matter? Being with child is not a bad thing. You're married, it's perfectly-"

"But Erik and I have never even discussed children. What if he doesn't want a child?" Christine said tearfully. Marie frowned.

"Erik loves you and he will love your child as well. You must tell him."

Christine looked at her and then sighed. Marie looked at her.

"What do _you_ want Christine? Do you not want children?"

"Of course I do. I'd love to be a mother." Christine said, smiling despite herself. Marie smiled too.

"Then that is what matters. Now… go and tell Erik."

Marie opened the door. Erik, Meg and Nadir were in the hall, waiting for them. Erik moved towards his wife.

"Christine, what's the matter? Are you ill?"

"No… no, I'm not ill." Christine said slowly. She looked at Erik. "We need to talk. Let's go to the study."

They moved away, Nadir and Meg looking curiously after him. Erik closed the door to the study and then looked at her, frowning.

"What is wrong?"

Christine took a deep breath, opened her mouth, closed it again and then closed her eyes. After a moment she opened them again and took Erik's hand. He watched her, frowning, concern filling his features. Christine licked her lips and then pressed his hand to her stomach.

It took a moment for realisation to strike. Erik looked blankly at her and then his eyes widened. His jaw dropped and he stared at her, looking quickly from her stomach to her face.

"You… you're…?"

"Yes." She said breathlessly. Erik looked like someone had just hit him in the face. Christine watched fearfully as he struggled to process the information.

And then, slowly, a smile crossed his face.

"A child?"

"Yes, Erik. We're going to have a baby." Christine smiled. Erik let out a laugh and then scooped her into his arms, swinging her around. Christine laughed delightedly, hugging him.

"You're going to be a papa!" She told him happily and he kissed her again and again. And then he ran to the door and pulled it open. Meg, Nadir and Marie were waiting nearby and he shouted the news at them. Meg screamed and everyone was hugging and congratulating them and Christine felt like crying and laughing all at the same time.

Erik caught her again and kissed her, holding her tightly.

"My god, Christine!" He whispered hoarsely. She buried her face in his shoulder and began to cry, through pure happiness. Erik closed his eyes, hardly able to believe it. He was… they were…

And then all thoughts in his mind vanished as Christine kissed him.

* * *

Several weeks passed and Christine soon discovered that morning sickness does not necessarily restrict itself to the morning. No, it was perfectly happy to come wandering along at any time. Marie proved to be priceless in these situations, always on hand with water or cloths.

Erik had instantly set about finding and preparing a room for the child to sleep in, close to Erik and Christine's room. He and Nadir travelled to the town and found a sleeping cot, clothes, blankets and various other things that the child would need.

Three months later, just as Christine was starting to show, they received a visitor. Christine had been in the garden when she heard hoof beats and moved inside. Erik met her at the kitchen door, a stony look on his face.

"Who is it?" Christine asked. Erik simply moved aside so she could see of herself.

Philippe de Chagny stood awkwardly in the entrance hall. Christine blinked and then moved forward to greet him with a smile.

"Philippe!"

"Hello Christine." He said, relieved that she hadn't dismissed him. They embraced and she smiled up at him.

"What on earth are you doing here? Oh, come and sit down in the living room. Would you like something to drink?"

Armed with tea and cake, they all sat down in the living, curious as to what could have brought Philippe so far out to see them. Christine looked at him.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. Christine, I…" He faltered. Christine frowned and then said,

"It's Thomas, isn't it?"

Erik tensed, got up and went to the window. Christine glanced at him as Philippe spoke.

"He's… well, he's insane. As you knew. I'm sorry I didn't believe you at the time, Christine. It just seemed so…"

"Why are you here, monsieur?" Erik asked coldly. Christine frowned at him but Philippe continued.

"I'm here because Thomas is ill. Dying. He has a few days left at most. The insanity has caused him to stop eating, he just broke down. He can barely speak anymore and when he does it's only to… to call out for Christine."

"But why are you here?" Erik said, turning to him. Philippe looked at Christine.

"He will be dead in a few days. I haven't told anyone where I was going when I came here. I wanted to ask you to go to him. He lived his life poorly these past few years. I love him as a brother and it kills me to see him so-"

"I'll come." She said softly.

Erik stared at her and then exploded.

"Christine!"

"Erik, don't be angry. I grew up with Thomas. I can't save his life. But I can be with him when he dies. He deserves that much."

"After what he did to you he deserves to die!" Erik spat.

Christine stared at him. He instantly regretted what he had said and moved towards her.

"Christine… I don't… he…"

"He can't hurt me, Erik. He won't hurt _us_." Christine said softly, running a hand over her belly. Philippe blinked but didn't make a remark. Erik took Christine's hands and then looked at Philippe.

"I'm coming too."

* * *

The journey took three days. Christine could see that Philippe was worried at the time it took but she knew that Thomas wasn't dead yet. She didn't know how she knew. She just felt it.

They reached the de Chagny estate in the early morning, before the sun was up. Monsieur and Madame de Chagny greeted them at the front door.

"Thank God you came, Christine." Madame de Chagny said, embracing the girl. She smiled slightly.

"Where is he?"

"In the East Wing. The sunrise room. You remember where it is?"

"Yes."

She started towards to stairs and Erik moved after her. But she stopped him.

"No, Erik."

"Christine-"

"I need to do this alone, my love." She told him gently. Erik frowned. But he kissed her and reluctantly released her hand as she moved upstairs.

Christine moved through the familiar corridors to the Sunrise Room. It had been one of her favourites, bay windows providing a perfect place to view the sunrise. The opposite wall had been left completely white to enhance the scene and she remembered that they had often woken up early in order to watch the sun come up.

She hesitated outside the door and then opened it. The curtains were drawn. The large bed lay to her right and she moved across to it, noticing the sickly smell of the room. Medicine and something else, something that always seemed to linger in rooms where death was due to call.

Thomas was sleeping fitfully, a light sweat on his pale face. Christine sat beside the bed and took his hand. It was cold in her warm touch. His face was feverish. She reached for a cloth, dipping it into a bowl of water and cleaning away the sweat from his face. After a few moments his eyes cracked open, glazed and tired.

"Christine?"

"I'm here, Thomas." She said gently, dabbing at his brow. His eyes closed again.

"Christine… you… I thought you were just a dream." He said, his voice quiet and hoarse. Christine shook her head.

"No, Thomas. I'm here. I'll stay with you."

"How long will you stay?"

"Forever, Thomas. Until forever is over."

He looked at her again.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly six o' clock."

"Open the curtains." Christine put the cloth down and crossed to the windows. She drew back the curtains. The sky was still dark, but there was a hazy blue on the horizon, heralding the sun.

"How long before the sun rises?" Thomas asked. Christine looked over at him. His eyes were staring straight up at the ceiling.

"A few minutes."

"I… I want to see it."

She went back to him and helped him to sit up. He was weak and light. She sat on the bed beside him and propped him up. His eyes moved from the windows to her face.

"Stay with me, Christine."

"I will, Thomas."

"All… all I wanted… was for you to love me." He said weakly and his body started to rack with coughs. There was blood on his hands when he finished. Christine wiped it away, fighting back tears.

"Watch the sunrise, Thomas."

"Love me, Christine…" He whispered, his eyes fixed dully on hers. Christine bit her lip to prevent it trembling and then looked over at the sunrise. Glints of golden orange shot through the sky.

"L-Love… me…" He began to cough again and Christine wrapped her arms around him.

"Watch the sunrise." She whispered. His eyes moved over to the beautiful splendour of the sunrise, the colours blooming across the sky.

Christine watched as his pained expression softened. His breathing became easier and he almost smiled, but the taut skin of his face did not seem to allow the expression anymore. Christine brushed a piece of his hair back and Thomas met her eyes again.

"It won't be long, will it?" He rasped. Christine felt tears spring to her eyes again.

"No…"

"You will stay?"

"Yes."

"Will… will you kiss me?" He whispered. Christine looked at him. His face was sad and she could hardly bear it.

She put her hands on his face and softly put her lips to his, brushing them over his mouth. It was simple and short. But when she pulled back again, his eyes were soft and he almost looked well. His eyes went back to the sunrise and he lay back down, watching the sun come up.

"Will you sing for me?" He asked. Christine nodded, unable to prevent the tears.

"What would you like to hear?"

"Anything. As long as it is you singing."

Christine took his hands in hers and she began to sing a soft, sweet song she had learnt as a child. She couldn't sing all of it, as it was a duet, but she sang the parts she could remember.

_No more darkness_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears_

_I'm here_

_Nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you_

Thomas's eyes moved to her face. To him, she looked like an angel. The rising sun left a golden glow over her, softly illuminating her face. She met his eyes and he saw tears on her cheeks. He wanted to wipe them away, to hold her close, to love her. But his arms felt heavy and everything seemed to be blurring over. Except her.

_Let me be your freedom_

_Let daylight dry your tears_

_I'm here_

_With you, beside you_

_To guard you and to guide you_

She stopped then, unable to remember the words. Thomas sighed quietly and she tried to remember another song.

Thomas stared at her. Who…? Who was she? How could such a beautiful creature come to be beside him, to hold his hands and weep? A dazed thought crossed his mind and he whispered it, in awe and wonder.

"The… the angel of music…"

She looked at him and then smiled sadly. And to his delight, she began to sing. It didn't matter who she was anymore. Just as long as she kept singing. He allowed his eyes to slip closed, wanting to drown in the sound.

_Angel of music_

_Guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory_

But as he did another thought crossed his mind and it didn't seem to make any sense. It was just a name. Christine…

_Angel of music_

_Hide no longer_

_Secret and strange angel_

The last note left Christine's quivering lips as she saw his eyes close. The hand in hers felt limp. Hesitantly she touched a finger to his cheek. He didn't move. His chest was no longer moving. Christine bit her lip and searched on his neck for the pulse point.

There was nothing.

She didn't release his hand. Instead she pressed it to her face and wept for her friend as the last of the sun's rays appeared over the horizon, bathing the room in glorious, heavenly light.

* * *

Erik waited with the de Chagny family in the sitting room. He felt awkward but accepted the tea they offered and answered the questions politely. Christine had been gone for an hour now. Madame de Chagny smiled at him.

"Do you and Christine plan to start a family soon?"

"Christine is with child now. Three months."

"That's lovely. I hope you will allow us to visit the child, when he or she is born? Christine feels so much like a daughter to us, that child would feel like a grandchild." Madame de Chagny explained. Erik nodded.

"I'm sure Christine would be delighted."

The door opened and they all stood as Christine entered. They could see she had been crying. Philippe stepped forward.

"Is he…?"

"He's… gone." Christine whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. Erik crossed to her and she stepped into his arms as he embraced her. They stood in silence and then Monsieur de Chagny said,

"I should… make arrangements." He vanished and Madame de Chagny took Christine's hand.

"Did he die happy?" she asked quietly. Christine nodded.

"He asked me to sing for him. He died whilst I was singing."

"Then he died happy." Philippe said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Christine nodded mutely and then turned to Erik. A faint, tired smile crossed her lips.

"Can we go home?"

"Yes." He said quietly. Madame de Chagny frowned.

"Why don't you stay for a while? Just so you can rest and recover your strength."

"That may be a good idea, Christine. The baby…" Erik said. Christine nodded.

"Yes, we should rest."

"I'll take you to a room." Philippe said.

He led them upstairs and towards the West Wing. He opened a door and then looked at Christine.

"Thank you for coming. I can't imagine that it was easy."

"No, it wasn't. But I'm glad I came." Christine said quietly. Philippe nodded to them both and then walked away down the corridor. Erik held the door open for Christine. They were in a simple guestroom with an adjoining bathroom. Christine turned to look at him. He met her eye but didn't say anything.

"Are you angry?" she asked quietly. He sighed.

"No, Christine. I'm not angry."

"But you're not happy."

"No. No, I'm not." He admitted. Christine looked down.

"I'm sorry. But I had to come. I had to-"

"I know you did." He said.

She looked at him. He didn't smile but placed a hand to her face. She lifted her hands to press it to her face.

"I love you so much that it hurts sometimes." She told him. He smiled slightly.

"It hurts?"

"If I think that I'm going to be without you sometime. It hurts then."

"I'm not going anywhere." He said quietly. Christine smiled and then yawned. Erik lifted an eyebrow.

"Sleep. We'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Alright." She moved over to the bed and lay down. Erik didn't go and lie beside her. Nor did she ask him to.

**A/N: OK, one more chapter to go. And it's _long._ That'll go up tomorrow and then I'm going away on Monday, so I'm expecting plenty of lovely reviews to come back to! Lol. you guys rock my world. Nicest reviewers ever. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed the chapter (Evil Grin)**

** Love**

**Katie **


	12. Chapter 12

**A Place In My Heart**

**Chapter Twelve**

Meg sighed loudly. Marie looked at her daughter in irritation.

"Meg, if you're just going to sit there sighing, you may as well find something to keep you occupied. Such as helping." She said sternly.

"I'm just worried about Christine and Erik."

"As we all are but you don't find me sitting around feeling sorry for myself." Marie said, washing dishes. Nadir couldn't help smiling to himself at the pair. Meg scowled at her mother before reaching for a towel.

"They've been gone for over a week." Meg murmured anxiously. "Surely they should have sent word by now."

None of them spoke. In truth, they were all thinking the same thing. What could have happened?

"I'm sure they are fine." Nadir said comfortingly to Meg. She smiled vaguely and placed the tomatoes in a pot on the stove before fetching the kettle to make tea. Marie caught Nadir's eye and he shrugged helplessly.

And then it seemed as if a miracle had occurred. Because the front door was heard to open and close and Christine's voice called,

"Hello? Are you home?"

Meg promptly dropped the kettleful of water and dashed to the stairs, her Mother and Nadir in hot pursuit. At the top of the stairs, in the entrance hall, Meg threw herself at Christine and Erik, hugging them both tightly.

"Where on earth have you been? What happened?"

"Nothing. It just took us a while to get back because _someone_ wouldn't stop fussing." Christine said, eying Erik who looked haughty.

"Just because I happen to be concerned about the welfare of our child-"

"I'm concerned too but that doesn't mean you have to fuss constantly!"

They both huffed for a moment before Marie said, with a smile,

"Welcome home."

"Thank you, Marie. I would love a cup of tea." Christine said, stretching her aching muscles.

Sat in the kitchen, Nadir asked,

"Dare I ask how it went?" Christine grimaced at her tea and said quietly,

"It was… well, anyway, he's dead now."

"Were you with him?" Meg asked.

"Yes. I was sitting with him and he… just after the sun rose he passed away. It was so strange. For a moment he looked just as he used to. I expected him to jump up and go out to see his horses at any moment, just like he used to do. He adored horses." Christine said, almost fondly.

She sighed and Erik placed a hand over hers. She got to her feet, wrapping her hands around the teacup.

"In any case, we stayed for the funeral before returning. It was just us and the de Chagny family."

"How are they coping?"

"They're distraught, of course. The two of us were like children to them. Now they've lost two of their sons. If it weren't for Philippe, I don't think that they would cope at all." Christine said sadly. She considered the de Chagny family to be her own kin.

"They'll come to visit. They're desperate to see the baby." Erik reminded her gently. She smiled briefly and ran a hand over her stomach.

"Yes. I think I'll go to bed, I'm tired."

She left the room without another word. Meg looked puzzled and Nadir looked at Erik. He refused to meet his friend's eye. Instead he pushed his tea away and went out into the garden. Marie and Nadir exchanged a glance. He sighed.

"Go and talk to her. I'll deal with him."

"What do I do?" Meg asked eagerly. Marie looked at her daughter.

"You can wash the dishes, Marguerite."

* * *

Erik stood with his back to the castle, staring at the fountain where he and Christine had kissed that night. He noted idly at the statue needed cleaning. It was starting to grow mildew.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Nadir asked, standing beside him and looking at the fountain as well.

"Why do you think I would?"

"Because I know you, Erik. You're troubled and if you don't tell me what's wrong you'll go insane. And then it will be yourself or worse, Christine, who suffers."

Erik glanced at his companion and then looked back at the statue, fixing his jaw as though preparing for war.

"I don't know what to tell you, Nadir. Since she saw… since she saw him she has been distant. As if…" He fell silent.

"As if what, Erik?"

"As if she regrets coming with me." He finished quietly. Nadir sighed.

"Erik, that isn't true."

"She won't let me touch her anymore. You saw just now, when I put my hand on hers. She walked away." Erik said angrily. But there was a sadness in his voice, masquerading behind the fury.

Nadir watched his friend in silence. He _had_ seen. But…

"Leave me." Erik said quietly. Nadir did so, leaving Erik to stand beside the fountain.

* * *

Christine was sat on the edge of her bed when Marie entered. She took one look at the girl and said,

"Well?"

"Well what, Marie?" Christine said tiredly, taking her shoes off and putting them away. Marie folded her arms as she returned to the bed and began to unfold her nightclothes.

"You know very well what. Something has happened between you and Erik."

Christine stood with her back to her, running her fingers over the nightdress in her hands. She didn't reply for a moment and then said quietly,

"It is nothing."

"If it were nothing, Erik would not be pacing the garden like a lunatic." Marie said sharply. Christine turned to her angrily.

"And what if something did happen, Marie? What business is it of yours?"

"None at all. I just don't care to have my friends feeling unhappy."

Christine stared at her and then sank onto the bed, clutching her head in her hands.

"I… Marie, he hates me."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"If you saw the way he looked at me after… after I left Thomas. I didn't let him come in with me, you see. And he admitted that he never even wanted me to go. I told him that I loved him and… and he said nothing."

"He is hurt, Christine. He was worried about your health and your baby." Marie said gently. Christine crossed slowly to the window and looked down into the garden at the man by the fountain.

"I should be making him happy, Marie. Isn't that what a wife is supposed to do? But since I have met him I have brought him nothing but misery. We're supposed to be having a family, but he can't even look at me." She said, her voice on the verge of breaking.

Marie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't be so ridiculous! Erik is in love with you, you silly girl! You're both being ridiculous. I came to see if something was terribly wrong, but all that is wrong is that you're both too stubborn to talk to each other. You're the only ones who can sort this out, so I suggest you do so, and quickly."

She left the room, muttering some rather unsavoury things. But Christine was still watching her husband.

* * *

Night fell and Erik stayed by the fountain, thinking about everything and nothing and Christine. Things had been so good, so perfect. How had they gone so wrong?

He sighed, resting his face in his hands. This was a nightmare…

"Funny how we always end up out here, isn't it?" said a quiet voice. He looked up sharply and stood when he saw her standing some way off, a small smile playing about her lips.

She walked slowly to the fountain and sat on the edge, trailing her fingertips through the cool water. Erik watched the ripples in silence. For some time neither of them spoke. And then Christine said quietly,

"Are you angry with me? Because if you-"

"Of course I'm not." Erik interrupted.

Christine looked at him, without a smile.

"Really? You're not at all angry about what happened?"

"I can't say that I'm _happy_ about it. But I know why you did it."

"No, you don't." She said flatly.

Erik looked at her in surprise and a little apprehension. Her eyes were fixed on the water, watching the ripples spread out and fade away.

"Then why don't you explain it to me, Christine." Erik said in a voice that was just as emotionless. She dipped her fingers into the water again.

"Everyone thinks that I went because Thomas wanted me to, that I'm being such a saint, to go to him on his deathbed after everything he did."

"You didn't?"

Christine shook her head, eyes fixed on the water.

"No… no, I didn't. I went to…" she swallowed hard. "Erik, when I went into that room I had every intention of making Thomas miserable. Of telling how much he'd hurt me and leaving him to die alone. I wanted to hurt him, to make him leave this world in pain and anguish."

Erik didn't speak. He didn't know what to say. This was a side of Christine he had never known existed. It was almost cruelty and it didn't suit her at all.

"But you didn't."

"No. I couldn't. Not when I saw him there, lying on that bed. It was too hard. All I could think about was that he was Thomas, he was my friend, he was Raoul's friend. I still wanted to… but I couldn't. Anything he asked of me, I gave it to him. Well… almost anything."

She fell into contemplative silence. After a moment Erik asked,

"What did he ask of you?"

"Just three things."

"What were they?"

"He asked me to sing. So I did." Christine said, rising to her feet and wandering to a rose bush and plucking a petal from one of the flowers, rubbing the velvety plant between her fingers. Erik waited for the next request.

"He asked me to kiss him. And I did." She said quietly.

Erik couldn't feel anger. He couldn't feel anything. He was totally numb.

"And… and he asked me to love him." She said, almost inaudible at this point. Nothing further. Erik swallowed hard.

"And?"

"I didn't say anything. I just told him to watch the sunrise. I couldn't… I couldn't bring myself to say no. I couldn't…"

Her voice broke. She turned to him, her eyes filled with tears.

"That's why I couldn't look at you. Why I couldn't bear it when you touched me, Erik. But I wanted to, believe me, I wanted you to! But I couldn't because of _him_. He's dead but he's still stopping me from being with you! I hate him, Erik, I _hate him_!"

She cried the last words in a mixture of fury and sorrow as the tears spilled over. Erik stared at her. Who was this girl? What had happened to the sweet, innocent Christine he had fallen in love with? She had changed, had been filled with anger and sorrow. It wasn't right; she had done nothing wrong in her life. He had many things to be ashamed of but she had always been so good and right.

Thomas had tainted her. Stolen her innocence and turned her into someone older, harsher. And all Erik wanted to do was keep her safe. Something he wasn't sure that he could do anymore.

The petal from her fingers to the floor, bruised and torn, where it had been screwed up in her hand, shredded between her nails. She stared down at her hands, unable to meet his eyes. Erik swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Christine…" He whispered hoarsely. "Don't… don't do this to yourself. You have done nothing wrong. Even when you wanted to hurt Thomas, you didn't. Because that's who you are. You're... you're _Christine_."

"Erik, I can't do this anymore. I don't want to be like this." She said, her voice constricted with emotion.

"Then don't be." Erik said, stepping towards her, not close enough to touch her though, not yet. "Christine, be what you want to be. A singer, a mother, whatever it is that you want, you shall have it. Just tell me what it is."

Christine stared at him, not bothering to wipe the pearly tears from her cheeks. She took a step towards him, and then another, closing the distance between them.

"I want… I just want to be happy. I want to live here with you and never have anyone take that away from me ever again. Can you give me that, Erik?"

He looked down at her. They were mere inches apart now, so close that if he moved his head just a little he could kiss her. But instead he said,

"Yes. I will give you that."

She gazed at him and then a smile broke across her face, small at first but growing bigger. Erik cupped her face with one hand and she lifted her own hand to his face, pressing it to the unmasked side.

"Ask me for something." She said suddenly. He blinked.

"What?"

"Ask me for something, anything. I want to give you something to make you happy. It's only fair." She explained.

"Just you, Christine. Just don't leave me."

"Never."

He kissed her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She buried her face in his shoulder. Neither of them spoke. Neither of them needed to.

* * *

No one mentioned anything the next day at breakfast. It seemed that Marie and Nadir were satisfied that they had talked and Marie had probably warned Meg to stay out of it, as she appeared to be desperate for details, trying to signal to Christine to tell her later. Christine simply pretended not to understand to the point that Meg gave up and glared sulkily at her teacup.

Erik went to the music room to practise after breakfast. Marie forced Meg downstairs to wash the dishes and Nadir joined Christine in the garden with Chima.

"The roses are starting to die." He commented.

"It's getting too close to winter." She agreed, brushing a rose with her fingers. "At least the winter garden will look nice."

"It will indeed. Your first Christmas at the castle, I expect it will be most enjoyable."

"I think it will." She said, sitting on a bench, placing her hands over her stomach. Nadir smiled.

"Uncomfortable?"

"No… I suppose it frightens me a little to know that there's a person in there. A human being." Christine smiled.

"Not for another six months."

"I know, but still! I'm going to be a mother, just like Marie. Lord, that's a terrifying thought."

"Being a mother or being like Marie?" Nadir grinned. Christine gave him a mischievous grin.

"Both?"

"Perfectly understandable."

They laughed. Nadir stretched his arms and looked around the garden.

"I've been thinking about my next journey."

"You're leaving?" Christine said, looking at him in dismay. He held up his hands in defence.

"It's what I do, Christine. I've always been a traveller."

"But we only got back from England four months ago."

"Far longer than I usually stay in one place, let me assure you. No, I've a mind to see some new lands. Japan holds a great deal of appeal and I have yet to see Australia. Perhaps I shall visit both. A years travelling would do me good, I feel."

"But you'll miss the birth of the baby." Christine pointed out.

"I know. But I can't stay here much longer, Christine. Much as I enjoy the company and the castle, I need to travel." Nadir said.

Christine didn't reply, feeling thoroughly miserable.

"When will you leave?"

"Soon. There's still two months until Christmas, I don't believe I shall stay that long. Perhaps in a month's time."

"Does Erik know?"

"Oh, he expects me to come and go."

"And Marie?"

Nadir sighed.

"She does too. We've known each other for a long time, you know."

"But she won't want you to go! Neither will Meg and I certainly don't!" Christine said, feeling tears threatening. Nadir hugged her.

"I will be in contact. I'll write whenever I get a chance."

"It won't be the same." She mumbled.

"Things don't stay the same way forever, Christine."

"I know. I just wish that they could sometimes." Christine said sadly, getting to her feet and wandering towards the house.

Nadir sighed and looked down at Chima who was watching him.

"Oh, don't give me that look." He snapped at the animal.

* * *

"Nadir's leaving!" Christine said, bursting into the music room. Erik didn't look up from the music he was writing.

"He does that."

"Erik, he's leaving! For Japan, or Australia or somewhere that's very far away from here!"

"I expect he is." Erik looked at her and sighed. "Christine, Nadir is a-"

"Traveller, yes, I know. But I don't want him to go."

"He's stayed much longer than usual. Two months is his normal amount of time spent here before he disappears for a year or so."

"But… but…" Christine began. Erik rose and took her hand.

"Christine, he travels because he enjoys it. He's spent most of his life doing it and he won't stop now. But he'll come back. Mostly because he enjoys mocking me." He said, rather dryly. Christine smiled faintly and Erik slipped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

"He'll be back before you know it. And in a few years you'll be wondering why on earth he keeps coming and back and you'll be wanting him to leave again."

"Not likely." She mumbled.

"Just you wait." He smiled.

Christine looked up and him and sighed.

"Fine. But if this child is born and Nadir doesn't come back to see him, he'll have hell to pay."

"Just make sure _he_ knows that." Erik said, returning to the piano.

* * *

Nadir left a month later. To Christine's surprise, Marie didn't seem that upset about it. She kissed Nadir fondly and smiled.

"Be sure to write."

"Of course I will." He told her warmly. Christine didn't see the desolate look in Marie's eyes as she stepped back to let Meg say goodbye.

Christine kissed his cheek.

"Just make sure that you come and see the baby."

"I wouldn't dream of not doing it." Nadir assured her. He turned to Erik and shook his hand.

"My thanks for the accommodation and an extremely interesting visit."

"Enjoy your travels." Erik said, almost warmly. But not quite. Still, a hint of a smile crossed his lips as Nadir pulled on his coat and went to the carriage, climbing onto the drivers' seat, Chima by his side. Marie hung back as they waved goodbye and when Christine turned to look she had vanished as Nadir's carriage disappeared from view. Christine touched Erik's hand briefly as Meg sighed and went inside.

"I'll just go and see if Marie is alright."

She was in the kitchen, at the sink, calmly peeling potatoes. Christine lingered in the doorway, unsure for a moment. And then Marie said,

"If you're just going to stand there, you may as well help." Christine moved over, picked up a knife and began to peel a potato.

"Are you alright?" She asked tentatively. Marie didn't look up, efficiently slicing the vegetable.

"Of course. This isn't the first time he's left, you know and it won't be the last. It is hard at first, but it will be easier. Fetch the large pan."

Christine opened a cupboard and pulled down the pan. Marie dumped some potatoes inside and reached for the next one. Christine glanced at her sideways.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Cope with him leaving."

"I'm not entirely sure I do. I just get on with things. Be careful!"

Too late, Christine's blade slipped, slicing into her finger. She gasped, dropping vegetable and knife. Marie sighed and put her hand under running water, rinsing the blood away.

"You're a nightmare, Christine. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I think the morning sickness is just about over." Christine said.

"Good. Well, you may as well make tea."

"Marie-"

"Christine, the tea please." Marie said shortly, signalling that the conversation was over.

* * *

Several months passed peacefully. Well, not completely. The occasional drama took place but nothing more terrible than Christine and Meg arguing over whose turn it was to do the dishes.

Erik grew increasingly more worried about Christine's pregnancy. Or, more precisely, about the child. What if it was… was like him? To be fair, Christine did not seem to be that concerned. But he was. He also knew the dangers of childbirth and the fact that they were far away from the town, if the worst came to the worst and a doctor or midwife was needed. Yes, Marie had knowledge of these things and he himself was able to cope. But it did not prevent him worrying.

One morning he lay awake. It was just past dawn, sunlight spilling into the room. Christine lay beside him and he placed his hand on her swollen stomach. The child was due at anytime. It could arrive today, for all he knew. Christine's hand slipped over his and he looked at her. She was awake, watching him with a slight smile.

"You're worrying aren't you?"

"A little. How do you feel?"

"Tired. I rather wish the baby would hurry up and get out of me." She admitted, sitting up and rubbing her belly. "My turn to make breakfast."

"You know Marie said that you shouldn't."

"I can't just sit around all day, Erik." Christine said, climbing out of bed and going to the washroom.

Marie was already preparing breakfast when they got downstairs, Meg in the garden gathering flowers. Christine pouted, folding her arms.

"Marie! You know it's my turn!"

"And you're in no condition. Have some tea."

"I'm pregnant, not incapable."

"Tea." Marie said, gesturing at the pot. Christine sighed, sitting down and pouring some. Erik sipped his and smiled as the baby kicked. Christine laughed.

"Oh, it's taking forever! I wish it would just hurry up."

Marie smiled, putting toast in front of her.

"Here. Eat." Christine buttered the bread and drank her tea as Erik and Marie discussed what would be done that day.

* * *

After breakfast Meg went to sweep the entrance hall whilst Marie cleaned the kitchen. Erik disappeared into the music room and Christine went to the library. She sat comfortably in an armchair, reading through various novels.

Erik was playing the piano when Meg burst in. He played a screeching note as his hands slipped and glared at her.

"What?"

"It's Christine." Meg began. Erik was on his feet and pushing past her before she had a chance to say anything further. He heard noises coming from the library and burst in. Christine was on her knees whimpering, Marie kneeling beside her, rubbing her back. Erik fell beside her.

"Christine, what's the matter?"

"It hurts." She whispered, her face creased in pain. Marie looked at him.

"It's started. Come; help me get her up to your bedroom. Meg, fetch some hot water."

Erik lifted Christine, carrying her to the door, Marie by his side. He carried her swiftly upstairs, setting her down on the bed. She smiled faintly at his concerned expression.

"Don't worry so much. I'm fine."

"Help me to change her clothes." Marie said, pulling a loose gown from the wardrobe. They swiftly changed her clothes and she settled into the pillows. Erik sat beside the bed as Meg arrived with a steaming bowl of water.

"It may be some time yet." Marie warned. Christine sighed.

"Oh, wonderful."

"Relax for a while. Meg, make some tea. I suspect we'll need it." Marie said as Erik began to arrange Christine's pillows for her.

* * *

A piercing cry rang through the room. Christine heaved, tears streaming from her eyes and sweat on her brow as another contraction seemed to tear her body apart. She felt Erik take her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Erik…" She whimpered. He kissed her forehead.

"You're doing well, my love."

"I can't… I can't…" She wept. The pain was too much. It ripped through her body agonizingly, threatening to kill her.

"You can." He said, pushing her hair back. Marie looked up.

"Christine, it's time. You need to push."

Christine took a deep breath. Well, as deep as she could. Suddenly her lungs didn't seem to be working to full capacity. She strained to push, gritting her teeth. She could taste blood, where she had pierced her lip with her teeth.

The pain was too much. She couldn't see, could barely hear. All she could feel was the agonizing sensation of tearing flesh.

"Christine, look at me!" Erik's voice broke through the haze. Her eyes snapped open and she saw his face directly in front of hers. Her hands were on his shoulders but she didn't remember putting them there.

"Push!" Marie's voice reached her ears. Christine swallowed hard and strained again, her fingers digging into Erik's shoulders. He pressed his forehead to hers.

"You can do this." He whispered. She shook her head. She was exhausted and the pain was just too unbearable for her.

"I can't…"

"You _can_."

"Push!"

"One more time, Christine. Just one more." Erik said urgently.

Suddenly shuddering pain swept over her. Christine screamed, pushing with all her might, sobbing. And then nothing…

Erik shouted as Christine slumped back onto the pillows, cradling her. For a moment she looked at him weakly before closing her eyes.

"Christine?"

"Meg, cold water and smelling salts!" Marie snapped. Meg took a wet cloth, wiping Christine's face and opening the small bottle with one hand. She held it below Christine's nose and she began to splutter. She stared up at them.

"I…" Her eyes slid closed again. Marie shook her head.

"Let her sleep."

Erik looked at her quickly. He had almost forgotten. He got to his feet and went to her. She was holding a small bundle. Erik met Marie's eyes, concernedly. She smiled slightly.

"A boy."

"A…" She handed the baby to him. Erik took it awkwardly and stared down at the child. He was stained with blood and whimpering softly. Erik examined the face, his fears rising to the surface.

He glanced at Marie and she sighed.

"His right ear." Erik pushed back the blankets and winced. The skin of the ear and the skull beside it was mangled and ridged.

"She will not care. So neither must you." Marie warned. "When his hair grows, it will not be noticeable."

Erik nodded mutely before handing the baby back to her.

"Clean him. I want to wait with her."

* * *

She felt like she was floating through a black sea. It was calming and soothing. She could hear sweet music playing. It must be Erik playing. He had been worried when she had seen him last. When she was…

The baby! Where was her baby? Suddenly the blackness was no longer soothing but suffocating, thick and hard, she couldn't breathe, could hardly move at all…

Christine's eyes snapped open. She stared at the ceiling above her. So much pain. Not sharp anymore, but dull and thudding. Christine rubbed her eyes. How long had she been sleeping for? The curtains were drawn so she couldn't see if the sky was light or not.

"How do you feel?"

She looked over at the chair beside the bed sharply. Erik was sat there. She smiled faintly.

"I have felt better. Where is the baby?" He got to his feet and went to the cot on the opposite side of the room, lifting the wrapped baby. Christine heaved herself up into a sitting position. Erik hesitated before had in the child to her.

"It's a boy."

"A boy…" Christine repeated dumbly.

She gazed down at the child in her arms. He had green eyes. Like his father. She ran a finger over his cheek, the child watching her plaintively. Her finger reached his ear. She frowned slightly, pushing the blanket back to look at the deformed ear. Erik watched her, almost fearfully. Christine didn't speak. Eventually Erik said,

"He's… Christine, he's-"

"He's beautiful."

Erik stared at her.

"What?" She looked up at him, her face firm, as if daring him to deny it.

"He's perfect, Erik." Her husband gazed at her. She was pale, weak, trembling. But some strength shone through her dark eyes, overwhelming protectiveness of the child in her arms. Erik allowed himself to smile slightly.

"Yes. He is."

She smiled and looked down at the restless baby.

"You are beautiful. You're my beautiful son." She stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead. Erik watched, not wanting to interrupt the perfect moment. Christine smiled at the baby, tracing his features.

"I love you." She whispered softly to the child and then looked up at Erik. She reached out an arm and he sat on the bed beside her, putting his arm around both her and the child.

"He needs a name." Christine said, looking down at him. Erik kissed her hair.

"You choose." He said, although instantly his mind turned to the possibility that she would call him either Raoul or Thomas. She met his eyes for a moment and smiled slightly.

"I don't know… help me. I can't think of anything."

Erik considered his son, almost relieved.

"Stefan."

"Stefan?" Christine smiled, looking at him. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know." Erik confessed. Christine smiled at her son.

"Stefan Dumas. I like it."

At that moment, Stefan Dumas began to wail. Christine looked surprised.

"What does he want?" She asked anxiously. Erik looked just as helpless.

"I'm not sure. I'll fetch Marie."

But at that moment Marie burst into the room, like an avenging angel.

"What is going on? Ah, you're awake. It sounds as if your son wants feeding."

"His name is Stefan."

"If you don't feed him, you won't be calling him anything." Marie said sternly. "Come on."

Christine smiled as Marie helped her.

She was a mother.

* * *

Three months had passed since Stefan's birth. And Christine was exhausted as she went to the crib and picked up the screaming baby.

"Oh, Stefan, _please_ stop crying." She said tiredly. He didn't stop. She looked down at him. "Stefan, it is three o' clock in the morning. I am _tired_. Why won't you sleep?" She said desperately.

Stefan did not cease in his screeching. Christine groaned, rocking him from side to side. She hadn't slept properly since he'd been born and she was almost sick of it.

"I swear, if I didn't love you so much I'd just ignore you!" She told him sternly. No response other than another ear-splitting scream.

"Allow me." Erik said, having entered the room. He took the bawling child and stared down at him. Christine watched curiously as he crooned a tune to the baby. She couldn't hear the words but Stefan could. After a few moments his screams turned to whimpers and he gradually fell silent, watching his father with contemplative eyes. Erik waited until he was completely quite before handing him back to Christine. She stared at him.

"How on earth did you do that?" She demanded. He smirked.

"Magic. Come back to bed."

She settled Stefan back down and followed Erik into the next room. They climbed back into bed and Christine yawned.

"I'm not getting up tomorrow morning. Tell Marie that Meg can take my turn to do breakfast." She said cheerfully. Erik laughed quietly, pulling her into his arms.

"Very well. Although you'll have to face Meg's wrath."

"Anything. As long as I can sleep first!"

* * *

Nadir flicked the horse's reins, whistling cheerfully. It had been over a year and a half since his departure and now he was finally going home. Even now he wondered why it was that he considered the castle his home. He had his own houses dotted around Europe. But he always looked forward to returning here.

The front doors of the castle were flung open as he made his way up the drive and a pretty blonde girl flew out. Nadir laughed as he climbed down from the carriage and Meg jumped into his arms.

"Nadir!"

"Hello, my little Meg." He said, kissing her head fondly. Three more people appeared in the doorway. Marie moved forward and Nadir embraced her warmly.

"You look stunning, as usual." He commented.

"And you're as charming as usual." Marie replied with a smile. Nadir laughed and hugged Christine.

"You're looking well."

"You as well. Australia agrees with you?"

"Very much so. Erik."

"Nadir." They shook hands, both with a smile. And then a wailing came from within the castle. Christine laughed.

"Stefan's awake. He'll want to meet you, Nadir."

She disappeared and Erik helped Nadir carry his things into the entrance hall.

"How was the journey?"

"Long and tiring. But it was worth it. And yes, Meg, I did bring presents." He said, grinning at the hopeful girl. She laughed and then smiled as Christine came down the stairs, holding a young child in her arms. He was rubbing at sleepy eyes and Nadir stared in amazement.

"Good lord, Erik, he looks just like you."

"Doesn't he?" Christine said happily. Erik lifted an eyebrow as she went to Nadir and smiled at her son.

"Stefan, look. It's Nadir. We've told you about Nadir, haven't we?"

Stefan nodded mutely, eyeing the stranger suspiciously. Nadir smiled and held out his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Stefan Dumas. And now, I bring you a gift from the Far East!" Stefan immediately perked up. He was just over a year old but he definitely knew what a gift was!

They all moved into the living room. Christine set Stefan down and he toddled over to Nadir curiously. Nadir smiled and pulled out a box. Stefan took it excitedly and sat on the floor to rip it open. And then he laughed delightedly, holding up the toy in the shape of a monkey. Christine smiled.

"Nadir, it's lovely! Say thank you, Stefan."

"Thank you." Stefan said obediently.

As Nadir handed out gifts (Meg being just as excited as Stefan about it) Erik sat by Christine. His hand found hers without him even seeming to notice and she leant her head against his shoulder.

* * *

That evening, they walked together in the garden whilst Nadir was resting and Meg and Marie were cleaning the dinner things. Stefan ran ahead with Chima and his toy monkey. Erik watched him, his eyes barely noticing the deformed ear and hairless patch behind it. Christine, who never saw it, squeezed his hand.

"You're very quiet tonight." She commented. He smiled at her as they reached the fountain in the Rose Garden.

"I am?"

"More so than usual."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? You can be quiet if you want to be." She smiled. Stefan and Chima were chasing each other through the bushes and his parents sat down to watch.

Christine chewed her nail for a moment and then said casually,

"I wonder what it would be like if Stefan had a sister."

"Why a sister?" Erik asked.

"I'm not sure. I was just wondering what sort of brother he'd be."

"Are you hinting at something, my dear?" Erik asked with an arched eyebrow.

Christine smiled sweetly.

"I might be." She said in a would-be casual tone. Erik looked at her.

"Christine…"

"Fine. Yes. I'm with child."

"So soon?" Erik said, concernedly. Christine laughed.

"What do you mean? It's been well over a year since Stefan was born."

"And you think it will be a girl?"

"Hmm. I'm not sure why. I just think it will be." Christine said thoughtfully, playing with a rose snapped from a nearby bush. Erik smiled and tucked the rose into her dark curls.

"I think he will be an excellent brother."

"Yes… yes, I thought so too." Christine said satisfactorily, leaning against him. His arm slipped around her as they watched their son playing and the sun began to disappear over the trees.

**A/N: Well, there ya go! An entire story posted in a week. And you enjoyed it, so yay! A few notes. **

**Mademoiselle Phantom, go ahead with your story! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I want to name you all, but I'm supposed to be packing for France right now. (Guilty Look) So you'll have to settle for many hugs and Erik shaped cookies in return for plenty of reviews on my return! I bought myself a notebook today so I can start writing my next stroy. Which will be a sequel to 'From Angel's Eyes'. I had sworn off sequels but I think I left off too early with that one. I think there's a lot more I could do with those characters. Hmm... anyway, I'll see you in two weeks!**

**  
Au revoir mon amies! (I speak little-to-no French. This is gonna be a fun holiday!)**

**Lotsa luve 'n' huggles 'n'Erik-shaped-Cookies**

**Katie **


End file.
